Welcome Back, McNally
by Meghannna
Summary: Andy comes back from Project Dakota and is having hard time readjusting to her old life. She's surprised to find out what, and who, will make her feel normal again.
1. Welcome Back To Your Old Life

**AN: This is really strange for me to be publishing a story that isn't about _Gilmore Girls_. However, _Rookie Blue _is taking over my life and this ridiculously long break is killing me.**

Andy sat across from Frank, next to Nick, listening to the same praise she'd been hearing since the take down the night before. After six months, she and Nick had finally been able to collect enough evidence to call Luke and plan the whole thing. As soon as it was all over, Traci brought them back to the station, but Frank sent them home; it had been a long six months and they deserved the night before going over it all. So, Traci brought her to her dad's while Nick got screamed at by Gail.

Now, Frank was letting them go again and they didn't have to report for duty for another week. Before she even turned to walk out of Frank's office, she could tell that the whole station was watching them through the window. As soon as she and Nick were outside of Frank's office, they smiled at each other and he hugged her.

"It's been real, Andy," he said when he pulled away. It was nice to hear her name again, in the comfort of 15th Division. She smiled and nodded before he turned and walked down the stairs, right into Gail's arms. The fighting seemed to fix whatever the six months apart had damaged.

Chris, Dov, and Traci hugged her when she met them at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm so glad you're back," Chris said, smiling from ear to ear. "We all missed you around here."

"I'm glad I'm back, too," she said. "It was a long six months."

"I bet," Dov said. "We should go change, but we'll see you at the Penny."

Andy and Traci nodded and watched them walk toward the locker room. They both stood there in silence, Andy looking around the station for the fiftieth time since she first entered it earlier. She was so happy to be back, she just wished that Frank would let her get back to work sooner.

"Want a ride to the Penny?" Traci asked, causing Andy to shake out of her dream state and look at her best friend. "Andy?"

"Could you give me a ride home?" She asked instead. "I haven't seen it in six months."

Traci laughed and nodded, putting her arm across Andy's back. "Let's go," she said and Andy nodded, letting Traci lead her out. Andy's head was down, she was taking everything in stride, but it really was so strange for her to be back and for her to be herself again.

"McNally!" She heard Oliver yell, and she smiled before she even looked up at him. "Glad you're back!"

"I'll be at the car," Traci said.

Andy finally looked up and came face to face with Oliver. She hugged him and he squeezed back. When she opened her eyes, still hugging him, she noticed Sam watching them. Her smile fell from her face. He was leaning against the wall outside of the locker rooms and she swallowed hard before breaking eye contact with him and pulling back from Oliver.

"I'm glad you're safe," he said seriously. "Sorry I didn't get to see you last night. I had my hands full."

"Don't worry about it," she told him. "I'm just glad we all got out of there alive."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Listen," he said, looking at Sam and then back to Andy. "I've got to go change before heading to the Penny, but I'll see you there, right?"

"Not tonight," she told him and his face fell. "I haven't been home yet. I spent the night at my dad's last night and came straight here."

"Fair enough," he nodded. "We'll see you tomorrow, though, for your Welcome Home Party?"

"I'll definitely be there for that," she assured him. "Wouldn't miss it."

"Fantastic," he said. They walked toward the locker room, toward Sam. She watched him push himself off the wall as he watched her. "We're all really glad you're back, McNally," Oliver said again and then turned to Sam. "Brother, I'll see you in a little while."

"Yeah," Sam nodded, looking straight at Andy. Oliver let out a single laugh before walking into the locker room. "Welcome back."

"Thanks," Andy said, looking at her feet again, clenching and unclenching her fists. This was one thing she wasn't prepared for.

Tommy had gone over a lot of what to expect when coming back from a long UC assignment, but no one could prepare her for her first face to face with Sam.

"McNally," Sam sighed and she finally looked up and right at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said defensively and he nodded, biting his lip.

"Listen, I've been where you are," he said and she nodded, her face softening. "I know what it's like after that first time. It can be hard; it was for me."

"I'm fine, Sam," she told him again and he shrugged. She looked past him and swallowed. "I'll be fine," she said softer and he let out a short, humorless chuckle. She looked at him, surprised.

"You _will_ be," he said and she didn't know why his voice sounded like ice. "Like I said, I've been there. So, if you need to talk about anything, let me know."

"Thanks," she said uncertainly. He nodded and turned on his heel. She watched him walk away and let out a sad sigh. She didn't know what she was expecting, but she wasn't expecting that. She almost expected him to be so mad at her for leaving without an explanation that he wouldn't speak to her at all. Or she expected him to go the complete opposite direction and welcome her back with open arms.

She wasn't sure that was what she wanted, but she did know that she thought about him every day for six months. She knew that she missed him for almost eight months. And she knew that he had meant what he said the night she left with Luke and Nick.

"Sam," she called out, surprising even herself. She watched him turn around slowly, scratching his face and waiting for what was to come next. She just stood there, eyes wide, looking at him.

"Andy?" He asked and she shook out of her trance and nodded to herself. She walked to him, keeping her head up with confidence. He was watching her with his hands down to his side and his eyes were wide now. When she reached him, she took a deep breath before putting her arms around his neck and hugging him.

She felt him tense beneath her touch, but let out a breath on her neck, causing shivers down her spine. He hugged her back, not as tight she noticed, but it was something. She pulled away from him, letting his arms fall back to his side and looked up at him. "I'm sorry," she told him and he shrugged. It was like he was shocked into silence. "I know you want to help, but, uh, I'm okay. I am."

"Uh, yeah. Okay," he stammered. "I meant what I said, McNally," he told her and she couldn't help but wonder if he was talking about what he told her six months ago, about fighting for her. "I know you're okay and you don't need my help, but call me if that changes."

"Thank you," she said again, smiling. He smiled and put his hand on the small of her back, leading her toward the parking lot. They both tensed at the intimate gesture and he put both of his hands in his pockets. They walked out to the parking lot together but in silence. Andy went back to clenching and unclenching her fists, head down. While Sam looked straight ahead, stone-faced.

"Have a good night, Detective," an officer said as he walked from his squad to the barn.

"Goodnight," Sam said, and Andy looked up at him to find him looking down at her.

"Detective?" She asked and he nodded. "Congratulations," she told him.

"Ah, thanks," he said with a nod. "Goodnight, McNally."

"Goodnight, _Detective_," she said and he smiled. It was one of the real Sam Swarek smiles, dimples and all, that made Andy's knees weak. They parted ways and she climbed into Traci's car, still watching Sam as he climbed into his truck. "Sam Swarek, Detective."

"Yeah," Traci nodded, watching Andy closely. "He's been with the D's for about three months. We're kind of partners, actually,"

"I didn't even know that was something he wanted to pursue," Andy said as she buckled her seatbelt. "He never, ever told me anything about himself. I don't even know him."

"Andy," Traci said as she pulled onto the road. "He's a private guy. I've been working with him for three months, _closely_ working with him, and I don't even know what part of town he lives in."

"Was I fooling myself that whole time we were together?" Andy asked, more to herself than anything. "He was right to break it off; we don't work. We never did."

"Andy," Traci laughed. "You're crazy. You and Swarek were good together. He was better for you than Callaghan."

"Luke was never afraid to tell me how he felt," Andy said sadly. "It took two months _after_ we broke up for Sam to say he loved me and he only did it because I was holding that stupid bomb."

"What now?" Traci said, looking from the road to Andy.

"Yeah," Andy nodded, wringing her hands in her lap. "I never got the chance to tell you because after we got back and he and I talked about it, Luke stopped me and told me I was leaving. I didn't see anyone until last night."

"Swarek said he loved you?" Traci said out loud, clearly surprised. "And then you left for six months?"

"I had to, Trace," Andy argued. "I couldn't just drop everything because Sam said he loved me. As long and exhausting as the past six months have been, they were necessary for my career. At least, I thought they were. I don't even know if I could do another UC op, Trace."

"Maybe only short term stuff from now on," Traci agreed. "Six months is a long time, Andy. And we all really missed you. But, more importantly, can we talk about you and Swarek some more?"

"Trace," Andy laughed, shaking her head. "Not tonight. I'm all Swarek-ed out for today."

"You miss him!" Traci accused and Andy laughed again, hiding her face in her hands. "Andy, you've got to tell him how you feel."

"No," Andy said, all serious now. "I can't do that right now. I need to readjust to my life not throw another wrench in it."

"Sam Swarek is no wrench," Traci said and Andy laughed again. "Just think about it, at least."

"It's all I've thought about for six months, since he told me he loved me and that he was going to show me that every day until I forgave him," Andy said. "You know, Nick told me that I talk in my sleep. And apparently, Sam is what I talk about. How pathetic is that?"

"It's love," Traci said wistfully. She pulled up outside of Andy's building and cut the engine. "Want me to come up? Hang out for awhile?"

"No," Andy shook her head. "Go to the Penny. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"I don't mind," Traci said and Andy could tell she was worried about her.

"I'll be fine, Trace," she persisted. "I'll call if I need anything."

"You better," she said, leaning over to hug Andy. "Have a good night."

"You, too," Andy said, unbuckling her seatbelt.

She got out of the car and waved to Traci once she was inside the lobby of her building. She watched as she pulled away and took a deep breath, walking toward her condo. When she finally opened the door, it was a huge relief. Nothing had changed, it was exactly how she had left it six months before. Her dad had come over monthly just to check on everything, so it was spotless, no dust in sight. Her living room was clean and sharp, just the way she liked it.

Most of all, her house was nothing like the undercover apartment she shared with Nick. It wasn't messy and filled with boy stuff. It didn't have cheap furniture and thin walls. It wasn't dark and moody. It was just the way she had imagined it for the past six months. She had actually dreamed about the comfort of her house and now she felt it. It was everything she wanted and more. It was home.


	2. Friends Make Everything Better

"Andy, let's go," Gail whined from the living room for the fifteenth time in two minutes. "We have to pick Nick up, too."

"Oh my god, Gail, I'm coming," Andy yelled from her bedroom. She stood in front of her mirror, looking at her reflection. She was wearing a simple outfit, jeans and a white sweater with a pair of boots. Her hair fell effortlessly around her face and shoulders. She looked like Andy McNally. She just wasn't sure she felt like her yet. She was starting to worry she'd never fully feel like Andy McNally again.

All day, she sat alone in her house. She took phone calls from both of her parents and from Traci. But other than that, she was left alone with her thoughts. She'd considered watching television, but she and Nick had actually had a lot more downtime than she expected and they watched way too much TV. Andy McNally never watched much TV, so if she was going to be herself, she wouldn't even turn it on. She took a shower and reveled in the strong water pressure that she'd missed the last six months and when she stood naked in her bathroom, she felt cleaner than she had in a long time. She dried and straightened her hair and ordered Chinese food for lunch. Then, she went back to nothing. Traci and Gail showed up and hour earlier and they spent that time getting ready together. Now Andy was the only one they were waiting on.

"You look great!" Traci said, standing up from the couch. "So, is Swarek coming to this shin dig?"

"I don't know, Trace," Andy told her and then took the last sip of her wine. "You spent all day with him. You tell me."

"Despite the fact that you are the only thing we have in common, the topic of Andy McNally is not one I'm going to bring up with Sam," Traci laughed.

"He's been really dark the past few months," Gail warned her. "I'm not saying it has anything to do with you not showing up at the bar that night, but we all kind of know that it does."

"Well," Andy said, looking around her apartment, thinking of what she was going to say. "I can't go back. And if I could, I still would have gone undercover. I needed to do it for me. Just like Sam needed to break up with me for himself."

"Every couple gets one big break up," Gail reminded her. "Was that yours?"

"We're not a couple," Andy reminded her. "Now let's go!" She said more brightly.

Gail pulled herself off of the couch and the three of them left together. They rode to pick Nick up and he slid into the backseat next to Gail and kissed her slowly. "All right, you two," Traci laughed, looking at them through the rearview mirror. "I know it's been awhile, but come on."

"Sorry," Nick laughed while Gail scowled.

Andy was kind of jealous of how easily Nick was sliding back into his old life. He didn't seem to be having any kind of identity crisis while she was stuck between herself and the made up woman she pretended to be for six months. Nick had his girlfriend back while Andy had no idea whether Sam was still willing to fight for her or if she even wanted that. She just had to keep reminding herself that it had only been less than 48 hours since the takedown and she wasn't even back at work yet. It would take some time to adjust.

And she was so happy to be back home. Six months pretending to be someone you're not is exhausting. Spending that six months with only one person you trusted was terrifying. She had no idea how Sam had done it alone so many times. She was happy to be back with her friends and she was pleased to see how excited they were to have her back. She missed them all so much. Even with all the whining Nick had done about Gail, Andy had really missed her snide remarks and dry humor. She missed Dov's enthusiasm and Chris's sweet nature. She missed Traci's comfort most of all, though. She had no one to vent to when things got too hard. On no more than two occasions, she broke down to Nick, but it wasn't the same. She was thankful for him, though. She was really glad that he was by her side the whole time and she knew that they would have an even stronger friendship because of it.

Traci pulled into one of the last spots at the Penny and the smile grew on Andy's face. She was excited to walk through those doors and see everyone together for the first time in months. She was excited to have a drink and meaningless conversations with her friends. She was excited for the fried food you couldn't find anywhere else but the Penny.

"Are you two ready for this?" Traci asked, looking from Andy to Nick. "We didn't have much time to plan, but I think Gail and Dov managed to take care of the important things."

"We took care of _everything_," Gail clarified. "This party's going to be awesome. And you two are going to need to be carried home by the end of the night."

Andy looked back at Nick smiling. "I'm ready if you are, McNally," he said and she immediately rose to the challenge.

"Let's do this, Collins," she said and Traci cheered while Gail clapped. The four of them got out of the car and walked together toward the small black door. Gail and Traci pushed Andy and Nick to the front of the line and pushed them through the door to a full bar, cheering for their safe return from the streets.

Andy's face was bright red with excitement and she fell into the arms of Dov's hug, smiling. While she went to the right, hugging everyone, Nick veered to the left until they met at the bar and were told to drink up; it was on the house. She was swept from table to table, listening to stories of the things she'd missed the last six months. At one point she felt two strong hands on her shoulders while someone shook her with excitement. When she turned around, she was surprised and pleased to find Luke looking down at her.

"We did it, McNally," he said causing the table to cheer. She turned to smile at Chris, Noelle, and Traci before looking back at Luke. "We took down a seriously dangerous drug dealer slash murderer and from all the evidence you and Collins collected, there's no chance he's not getting life in prison. So, thank you."

"I just did my job," Andy laughed and the table cheered again. Luke dropped a kiss on the top of her head before walking away with his fist held triumphantly in the air. "This is insane. You all would have done the same thing," she said when she turned back to the table.

"But _we_ didn't, McNally," Noelle told her. "_You_ did. Enjoy this; you and Collins did a great job."

"Thanks," Andy said and clinked her beer against Noelle's.

She moved on and was surprised to see her father in the back of the bar talking to Oliver. She never would have expected him to show up. She was pleased to find that he was drinking water.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" She asked and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you kidding me?" He said, pride booming in his voice. "I'm welcoming my daughter home after six long months undercover."

"I spent my first night back with you," she laughed and he shrugged.

"He's a proud man, McNally," Oliver told her. "Let him enjoy it."

"Okay," she conceded. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I'm going to step out for some air. There's a lot going on in here."

She maneuvered out of her father's grip and held tightly onto her drink as she moved through the crowd of people toward the door. As soon as she got outside, she leaned against the cool brick of the building and took a long sip of her beer.

"I don't think you're supposed to bring those out here," she heard from the other side of the door and she nearly choked from the surprise.

When she turned her head she saw Sam leaning against the building with his arms crossed. "Hey," she said breathlessly and he smiled. "I didn't know you were out here. Actually, I didn't know you were here at all."

"Yeah, well, you were busy in there," he told her and she nodded. "I didn't want to interrupt you or anything. I just came out for some air."

"Yeah, me too," she said, turning away from him. She'd figured he'd be there; everyone else was. She didn't anticipate a private one-on-one with him, though. "I sat home alone all day, so excited to see everyone tonight, but it's all a lot more overwhelming than I thought."

"By the time you're back at work, things will have blown over," he told her. "You and Collins will be welcomed back enthusiastically, but when it comes to the job, it'll be normal."

"I just want to go back now," she said, looking at him again. He just nodded. "I can't sit at home for another six days while_everyone _I know is working. It's only been a day and I'm already going crazy."

"You'll miss it when you're back on streets," he warned her and she shook her head. "Trust me, McNally. Take this time to relax. You're going through something huge; you have to decompress a little."

"I've decompressed," she laughed. "I just want to go back to how things were."

She looked up at him and he was watching her closely. She knew she meant that she wanted to go back to how things were before Project Dakota. But looking up at Sam and his sad eyes made her wonder if she was talking about wanting to go back to how things were with them. Or at least how things could have been if she met him for a drink that night instead of leaving with Nick.

Sam let out a deep breath and scratched the back of his head. Andy closed her eyes and turned away from him before opening them again. She couldn't handle his gaze; it was intoxicating to her.

"You weren't at the takedown," she said, still looking out in front of her. She took another sip of her drink while her free hand drummed against the brick.

"I was off that night," he said and she dared to look back at him, but he was looking away now. "They didn't call me in because they thought I wouldn't be able to stay focused on the big picture. They thought I'd be distracted by... by you."

"Who thought that?" Andy asked. She felt defensive on his behalf. She knew that Sam could stay objective when the stakes were high. He would have been an asset more than a hindrance. "That's ridiculous."

"Is it?" He asked, looking back at her. He shook his head and decided to answer her question instead of waiting for an answer to his. "Callaghan and Best made the decision not to call me up. Oliver called me after the whole thing was finished and I talked to Frank about it yesterday. I would like to think that they're wrong, but I can't know for sure."

"Sam, you're a cop first," she said, shaking her head. "You would have been able to keep your head on straight. I mean, we're not even together anymore."

"Thanks, McNally," he said with a humorless laugh. "I'm well aware of that."

"I'm just saying," she told him. "I don't know, but isn't that why we broke up? So you could stay objective?"

"Andy," he sighed, scratching his head again. He pushed himself off of the wall and grabbed the handle of the door. "I can't talk about this right now. We can't do this now."

"I don't want to get into this either, Sam," she yelled and pushed herself off the wall. "I'm just confused," she said more levelly. "You should have been there the other night; I shouldn't have had anything to do with it."

"You're right," he nodded. "But we don't have the best history when it comes to undercover work. _Callaghan_ knows that and he knows that I'm not over this. He knows that the second I saw that cut on your forehead—the one you're trying so hard to hide—I would have gone on a rampage."

She touched the cut underneath her bangs and watched him walk into the bar. She let out a deep breath and downed the rest of her drink. Why did he have to make things so complicated? Since the day she met him, the day she arrested him, he had turned her life into one big question mark. She hadn't looked at that as a bad thing in a long time, but now she just wanted things to settle.

She walked back into the bar, directly into Traci.

"Um, I just saw Swarek come inside through that very door," Traci laughed. "How did that go?"

"Not great, Trace," Andy said and watched Traci's face fall.

"Shots!" Traci yelled suddenly, dragging Andy to the bar by her elbow. "Bartender, two shots of tequila, please!"

"Thanks," Andy said, restlessly drumming the bar. She was determined to have fun and not let her and Sam's drama get in the way.


	3. Slow Day?

**AN: I just realized that I didn't put an AN on my last chapter. I never do that! **

**Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. Reviews make me happy and they make me want to update. I hope you'll all like this chapter. **

Andy was lying on her couch, holding a piece of mail over her face. She'd missed the sale that the flyer was advertising by four months. She would have really liked a new pair of boots for half off four months ago. Instead of buying boots, though, she was working in a small, dark office making friends with the boss's daughter, collecting intel. She rested the flyer on the floor, on top of the rest of her read mail and sat up, rubbing her face. It was only noon and she was already restless. She stood up and walked to her kitchen. She looked through her cabinets and in her fridge; she needed to go grocery shopping. She couldn't order out forever. She turned around and grabbed her keys off the counter; she'd grab lunch and then go grocery shopping.

When she opened her door, she was surprised to see Sam standing in front of her. "Oh, hey," he said and she stepped back to let him in. He sounded surprised to see her... at her own door. "Sorry, I was just about to knock," he said while he walked past her.

She closed her door and leaned against it, looking at him. "What are you doing here, Sam?" She asked, putting her keys in her pocket.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry about being a jerk last night," he told her and she nodded. "I have no right to be a jerk in this situation."

"Not really, no," she said and he smiled. "But it's okay. I forgive you. I guess I've been a little off since I got back; I wasn't exactly the friendliest person either."

"I understand," he said. She knew he wanted to help her, be there for her. "You're going to be okay. As soon as you're back at work you're going to be the same old McNally that left six months ago."

"That's what I'm waiting for," she sighed. "Nick seems so settled already. He doesn't have a care in the world."

"Everyone is different," he said. "Andy, you're a cop to the very core. There have been so many times that you should have taken time off that you didn't. You got shot and didn't even go home to change clothes before jumping back into the job. You got attacked and refused to take a backseat on the case. You hate sitting around with no purpose. It's why you left last year when you got suspended. You'll be yourself when you're back on the streets. Do you have to get cleared before they let you back?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I have an appointment with the shrink tomorrow morning. If I don't get cleared tomorrow, I'll have to go back Monday and won't be able to start work until Tuesday."

"You'll be fine, McNally," he assured her. "You'll be back Monday."

"That's the plan," she said with a smile. "It's going to be weird; never riding with you again."

"Yeah," he nodded and laughed. "I like Nash and all, but I'm going to miss you out there."

"Despite everything, we did work well together," Andy said and he nodded. She did it again—was she talking about work or their relationship? She shook her head and smiled. "I was just about to go buy some groceries, I'll walk you down."

"Oh, right," he said and nodded. She opened the door and let him out before locking the door behind them. "So, did you have a good time last night?"

"It was fun," she said. "I missed everyone so much. It was really good to see them."

"They missed you," he informed her. "Especially Shaw."

"Why Shaw?" She laughed.

"He's been stuck riding with Peck the past six months," he said simply and she immediately understood.

"So, all she did was complain about being a rookie again and Nick leaving without word?"

"Exactly," he said as they walked out to sidewalk. "So, uh, I'm off for the rest of the day. Do you need a ride to the store? You can't carry a bunch of groceries back here."

"You hate grocery shopping," she said, narrowing her eyes at him and he smiled.

"I don't mind, McNally," he told her. "Come on." He walked toward his truck without waiting for a response and Andy let out a deep breath before following him.

"You know, I can't depend on you to drive me around forever," she said when she climbed into her seat. He almost looked hurt when she said it. "I need to get my own car, you know? You and Traci have always driven me around. I have a parking space, I may as well get a car to fill it."

"May as well," he said with a shrug. He started the truck and drove off toward the grocery store. "How is your head, by the way?" He asked, looking over at her when they were stopped at a red light.

She brought her hand to the cut on her forehead and looked over at him. "It doesn't hurt anymore," she told him. "I didn't even need stitches, Sam. The paramedics just put a bandage on it and sent me off."

"Were you scared?" He asked and she let out a shaky breath.

"No," she shook her head. "Once we talked to Luke and we knew that it was almost over, I was on autopilot. I just went through the motions until it all ended and Nick and I were back at the station. When Morales pushed me and I got this cut, I barely felt it at all."

"For someone who was on autopilot, I heard you did amazing," he said and she just shrugged.

"I just did what I had to do," she said, rolling her eyes. She'd said a variation of the same thing over and over since she got back. "You know better than anyone that it was all part of the job."

"Yeah, but I've done it a lot of times now," he said. "This was your first. But we don't have to talk about it."

"It's over now," she agreed. "The trial is in a couple of weeks, and then I guess it will be over," she corrected herself.

He pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store and parked near the entrance. They walked in together and she grabbed a cart. They walked through the store, aisle by aisle, not saying a word. She kept looking over at him and he was just looking at the shelves next to him.

"Why are you here, Sam?" She asked him for the second time that day. They were standing at the deli counter, waiting for her number to get called. He looked over at her, confused. "Come on, you have to admit. This is kind of weird. You and me... Grocery shopping."

"I just gave you a ride, McNally," he said simply. And she shook her head. He smiled down at her and she ran her hand through her hair, frustrated. "I'm making up for being a jerk."

"I forgave you for being a jerk," she reminded him. "You shouldn't be here with me. We're not-"

"Together," he said, holding up his hand to stop her. "I know. I'm just helping you out. That's all this is."

"Okay," she said, uncertain. "If you say so."

He nodded and she turned away when her number was called. She ordered her meat, and looked back at him while she waited for it to be sliced. He was just standing behind the cart, looking off at nothing. All of a sudden she remembered something he had said the night before.

He said that he wasn't over it. He wasn't over their breakup? He wasn't over her? She knew she wasn't either. She knew it the second she saw him at the station for the first time in six months. She knew it every time he was around her. She was just looking at him, missing him even though he was right in front of her.

"Miss?" she heard from behind her and she smiled tightly as she took the deli meat from the man behind the counter.

"Thank you," she said quietly before turning back to Sam. She threw the food into the cart, startling him. "I'm done."

"Great," he said, pushing the cart toward the front of the store. She rolled her eyes behind his back and followed him to the front.

"Again," she started and he looked back at her quickly. "You don't need to do this."

"I know that," he said, turning back again to smile. She couldn't help but smile back and he turned around, satisfied.

He walked to the only open cashier and moved over to let Andy take over. She paid for her groceries and she and Sam left the store side by side. When they got to the truck they both piled the bags into the back and he threw her the keys while he put the cart in the corral. She looked at the keys like they were some kind of contraband. She looked up to find Sam watching her, an amused smile on his face.

"Come on," he said. "If you're going to get your own car, you're going to have to get in the habit of actually driving."

She wanted to kiss him, but instead, she smiled up at him practically skipped to the driver's side of the car. He climbed in next to her and she could see that he was already regretting his decision. She ignored it and drove to her place, playing with the radio the whole time. She really did love driving and she was excited to buy her own car. When they got back to her building, she handed Sam his keys and they both started unpacking the back of his truck. They walked into the building together and up to her condo. She couldn't help but think that on the outside, they looked like a healthy, happy couple.

Once they were inside, Sam started putting all of the groceries on the counter and she put them into the cabinets and her refrigerator. When they were finished, she leaned against her sink and watched Sam let out a deep breath. She missed him so much right then. Seeing him in her home, his car keys casually flung on her coffee table; he fit there.

"We can't be friends, Sam," she said suddenly and he looked at her. He was stone-faced, but she could see something deeper in his eyes. When she felt a single tear fall down her cheek, she wiped it away hastily and his face softened.

"I don't want to be your friend, Andy," he told her and she nodded. He stood up from the stool where he was sitting and walked around the counter to stand in front of her. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath as he placed a hand on each side of her face. When she opened her eyes again, he forced her to look up at him and he smiled down at her. She let out another breath and smiled.

"What do you want, Sam?" She asked, putting a hand on his chest. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead.

"The same thing I've wanted since the night of the blackout—since even before that," he told her and she smiled again. "I just want you, Andy. And I'm sorry that I ever screwed it up."

"Sam," she said before kissing him like her life depended on it. They clung to each other and he lifted her off the floor. She put her legs around his waist and he turned to set her down on the counter behind them. Their hands explored each other like it was the first time.

Andy pulled off Sam's shirt and her hands traveled down his chest until he pulled her shirt over her head and they continued kissing, just as passionate as before. He pulled her closer to his body and he was just about to lift her up again, to move to her bed, when, all of a sudden, his phone rang in his back pocket. They both ignored it to the best of their ability, but when it stopped and started again Andy got restless and pulled away from him.

"No," he said and she smiled before reaching behind him and pulling it out. "No, Andy," he pleaded and she looked at the screen and her face fell.

"You have to, Sam," she told him sadly. "It's Frank."

He sighed and took the phone from her. "Hey Boss," he said, breathlessly. He leaned his forehead against Andy's and listened to Frank talk.

She watched his eyes close in frustration and she caressed his cheek softly.

"Yeah," he said, opening his eyes. "I'll be there."

"You've got to go," she said and he nodded.

"I'm sorry," he told her and she smiled. "Nash needs my help."

"It's fine," she told him and he kissed her softly before pulling away from her body. He leaned over and picked up their shirts. He handed Andy hers and then pulled his on.

"I'll come over tonight," he promised and she shook her head.

"I've got that appointment with the shrink in the morning," she said, pulling on her shirt, and he nodded. "I know where this was heading and I need to be on top of my game," she laughed. "If you come over neither of us will get much sleep."

"That's... probably true," he laughed. "I'll call you when I get off shift tomorrow."

"You better," she said, sliding off the counter to stand in front of him. "Go, Sam. I'll talk to you then."

He kissed her slowly and pulled back, cupping her face. "Maybe I'll come over tomorrow, cook dinner," he said and she nodded. He kissed her forehead once more before walking to her coffee table and grabbing his keys.

She watched him leave and felt her smile grow. That was not how she imagined her day playing out when she was going through her mail.


	4. Cleared

**AN: You guys! I'm loving your reviews! I try and reply to everyone, but if I don't get to you I am very sorry! I fortunately AND (unfortunately) do have a big kid job that takes up my life. But, anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Also, I'll probably update pretty soon because the next chapter picks up right after this one ends and I don't want you guys to have to wait too long. Or maybe I do... **

Andy let out a satisfied sigh as she left the doctor's office. She smiled when she noticed Nick sitting in a chair in the waiting room. "I told you not to wait," she reminded him and he shrugged, standing up.

"I'm guessing you're back on the job?" He said as they walked out of the office.

"Yeah," she nodded. She couldn't stop smiling. "You too?"

"I'm back!" He yelled as they reached the sidewalk and she laughed. He nodded to his car. "Let's get breakfast," he said and she followed him. They darove to a little diner near Andy's house and got out of his car together.

"What do you have going on the rest of the day?" Andy asked him as they slid into a booth.

"Not much," he shrugged, looking over the menu. "I'm picking Gail up from work, but that's not until later. Why?"

"I want to buy a car," she said and Nick smiled. "I could use some help."

"That sounds like an awesome idea," he said. "You need a car. No question. We'll go straight from here."

"Thanks," she smiled and he nodded. They ordered and ate, talking through the entire meal. She figured they'd have nothing to talk about after spending so much time together, but that just wasn't the case.

"What kind of car are you thinking about getting?" Nick asked as they slid into his car.

"I did some research last night," she said and he nodded. "I think I want to get a Honda Civic. What are your thoughts?"

"Uh," he said, starting the car. "I'm not the best car guy, but I hear those are great cars. What about Swarek? He knows cars, doesn't he?"

"Uh, yeah," she said awkwardly.

"I don't know where you two stand right now," he said, realizing his oversight. "But Gail said to tell you thanks. She's working with the D's today and, apparently, he's in a better mood than he has been in months. She seems to think you have something to do with that."

"We're actually good," she told him and laughed. "He's coming over for dinner tonight."

"Wow, McNally," he said, patting her on the back. "Just hopping right back on the saddle. I like your style."

"Well, you know better than anyone how much I missed him," she reminded him and he nodded. "I'll ask him tonight, but I want to do this without him. I want to do this for myself. You're just a friend, helping me along the way."

"I'm happy to help," he smiled.

He drove them to the dealership and they walked around the lot, looking at all the different cars. Before long, a salesman walked over and asked what she was looking for. Andy had done the research; she knew what she wanted. She told the salesman everything while Nick looked on with amusement. The salesman listened and nodded until Andy let out a final breath with a definitive nod.

"Well," the salesman said. "You know what you want in a car. I think I can help you out with it."

"Thank you," Andy said with a smile and followed him to a brand new, black Honda Civic. He went over all the specifications and Andy listened, looking to Nick now and then for his thoughts. He nodded and smiled at all the right times and she felt pleased with how things were working out.

"Can we take it for a test drive?" Nick asked and Andy's face lit up.

"Of course," the salesman smiled and led them to the showroom. They waited and listened to the music, looking around the shiny room filled with shiny cars. When the salesman came back out, he handed the keys to Andy and she took them gladly.

Nick sat in the passenger seat while the salesman sat in the back, narrating and explaining everything Andy was doing with the car. He pointed out features and told her to play with the radio, to get the hang of it. They drove for about half an hour, in one large circle, until they ended up back at the dealership. After the drive and some coaxing from Nick, Andy made the decision that she was going to buy the car.

She and Nick followed the salesman to his desk and went over all of the paperwork. She put a small deposit down, so that they didn't sell the car before the bank made a decision on the loan, and left with Nick. She would hear back by Saturday and, if all went well, she could pick the car up after work on Monday.

When they left the dealership, Nick drove her home. "Thank you so much for coming with me," she said as he pulled up. "It was nice to have someone with me."

"No problem," he said, shrugging it off. "If I didn't go with you, I would have just been sitting at home doing nothing. Again."

"I know," she laughed. "I hate it. I can't wait until Monday. I can't wait to put my uniform on and go to work."

"Only a few more days," he reminded her and she nodded with a smile. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," she said and slid out of his car.

When she got into her condo, she threw her keys onto the kitchen counter and went to take a shower. She got dressed and dried her hair. She cleaned her apartment up and made sure that everything was presentable. She didn't know why she cared so much; Sam had seen it in its worst state. She just wanted dinner to go well and she wanted to not have to worry about anything.

While she was putting away her last piece of laundry, she heard her phone ringing in the living room. She ran to answer it and was pleased to hear Sam's voice on the other end.

"Hey," she answered, sitting on the couch and pulling her knees to her chest.

"Hey," he replied and she swore she could hear him smiling. "I'm just getting into my truck now. I need to stop at the store, but I'll be at your place in about thirty minutes."

"Great," she said and they hung up. She looked around her living room and into her kitchen and there was nothing left for her to do.

She let her couch envelope her and waited for the knock to come. She hated being that girl who waited for her man to come home, but she had also missed that feeling over the past six months, so she made an exception. When the knock finally came, she had to stop herself from jumping off the couch and racing to the door. She took her time and smiled when she saw him standing in front of her with a grocery bag in his hands.

"Hey," she said and it sounded shy even to her own ears. Sam smiled down at her and walked past her to the kitchen.

"All right," he said, unpacking the bag and she sat on the stool across from him. "This shouldn't take long. I'm just going to cook up some steak and bake some potatoes."

"Sounds perfect," she said and he looked down and smiled. She couldn't help but wonder if he was feeling shy around her. "I'm starving. I haven't eaten since I got out of my appointment."

"How did that go?" He asked, getting right to it.

"I'll be back on Monday," she announced and he smiled triumphantly at her.

"I knew you would," he said, dousing the steaks in the meat rub he had bought. She joined him in the kitchen and got the tinfoil out to cover the potatoes. "McNally, I'm cooking."

"Sam, I'm just covering some potatoes and starting the oven," she said, nudging him with her elbow. He shook his head and let her continue working around him. "Nick and I went to look at cars today," she said as she slid back onto her stool.

"You went with Collins?" He asked and his hands flattened on the counter.

"We went to breakfast after our appointments and I asked for his help," she explained. She could sense that he wasn't too pleased with her choosing Nick over him to help with car shopping.

"I know my way around a car, McNally," he said with a humorless laugh. "I could have helped you, you know."

"I know, Sam," she said before letting out a deep breath. "I wanted to get it done today. He was free and I kind of liked that he knows less about cars than I do. I did the research after you left yesterday and I went to the dealership knowing what I wanted."

"Okay," he nodded, getting back to work. "What did you end up with, then?"

"I'm waiting to hear back from the bank on a loan, but I'm not worried," she said and he nodded, looking up at her to continue. "I'm putting down almost half of what the car costs up front in cash. Going undercover actually pays pretty well, but you know that."

"What kind of car, McNally?" He asked laughing. Leave it to Andy to explain herself for something he didn't ask.

"Oh, right," she said, shaking out of her train of thought. "A brand new Honda Civic, black on black with leather interior."

"Fancy," he told her. "How did it drive?"

"So smooth," she answered. "How was work?"

"It was long," he told her and she tilted her head, looking up at him. "I wanted to see you."

"I heard you were in a pretty good mood," she teased and he laughed, turning around to put the potatoes into the pre-heated oven. "Apparently, that hasn't been the case the past few months," she said more quietly.

He turned back toward her and leaned his elbows against the counter so that he was face to face with her. "No," he agreed, shaking his head slowly. "That has not been the case the past six months or so."

Without thinking, she leaned over and kissed him. As she was about to pull away, she felt his hand on the back of her head, holding her to him. When he finally let go and backed away, she looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm glad you're in a better mood," she told him and his face softened. She nearly fell apart at the look on his face; he looked vulnerable. Sam had never seemed vulnerable to her before.

"Yeah," he nodded, holding back a smile. "I am too."

"This should feel weird," she told him, gesturing between the two of them, and laughed nervously. "I just really missed you so much."

"I missed you," he agreed. "We're here now. Together."

She smiled and rested her chin on top of her fist. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before grabbing the steaks and turning to the stove to cook them. She continued to watch him as he cooked. Again, it struck her that he fit there—in her life, in her kitchen. She knew that her six months on assignment were behind her and she just wanted to live in the present—at work, with her friends and with Sam.

She stood up and grabbed dishes from the cabinets, moving around him. After she laid down their place settings, she took out two beers from the fridge and ran her hand down Sam's arm on her way back to her stool. He caught her eye and smiled at her, dimples and all.

"You know," she said, crossing her legs. He turned to look at her quickly before turning back to the steaks. "I'm really not prepared to go into work on Monday and not see you in a squad car... or not in a uniform. I can't even picture you behind a desk."

Sam laughed and nodded. "You'll get used to it," he said and she shook her head. She wasn't so sure. "I did. And I like it."

"Well, that's good," she said and her phone rang in her back pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the screen. "I should get this. I'll be right back," she told him and he nodded.

"These will probably be done," he told her and she smiled.

"Hey, Trace," Andy said as she closed her bedroom door behind her. "What's up?"

"Everyone's at the Penny," Traci said and Andy sat down on the edge of her bed. "I'll come pick you up and you can tell us all about the new car you and Collins picked out today. You need to get out of that house."

"I can't tonight," Andy told her. "I've kind of got plans. But tomorrow's Friday. I'll meet you all there after you get out of work."

"Everyone is here. Well, except for Chris. He's on daddy duty tonight," Traci said. "Who do you have plans with?"

"Not everyone is there," Andy laughed and after a moment she heard Traci's gasp.

"You're with Swarek?!" She practically shrieked and Andy laughed again. "Oh my god!"

"It's not that big a deal, Trace," Andy insisted. "We're having dinner."

"We knew that's why he was in such a good mood today," Traci laughed. "Keep up the good work; we've got a busy day tomorrow and I need him to be in a good mood."

"Oh my god," Andy laughed. "I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Have fun," Traci sang before hanging up. Andy smiled and shook her head before standing up and sliding her phone back into her pocket.

"Who was that?" Sam asked as she walked out of her room.

"Traci," Andy said, running her arm across his back as she sat down next to him. "She just wanted to get me out of the house, probably figured I was going crazy."

Sam nodded and took a bite of his food. As they ate, Andy asked Sam about the cases he and Traci had worked on in the past three months. Sam did not ask her about her case and she was grateful for that. Now that she was cleared to go back to work, she didn't want to revisit the case much before the trial. Sam understood without having to question her; he'd been there and he'd lived his life behind a fake identity. He did ask her about what it was like living with Collins for six months. At first, she laughed and then went into the sort of things she and Nick did to keep busy during their down time. They watched TV and talked about what their friends were doing while they were lying around their apartment. They made friends to get evidence, but they had to make it seem real. They ended up at some seedy bar, not too different from the Alpine Inn, a few nights a week. They both got really good at nursing their drinks and pretending to be drunk in order to stay on top of their game. She told him that having Nick by her side was a blessing because she grew to trust him with her life and she was happy to have him as a friend.

"How did you do it so long by yourself?" She asked, pushing her plate away. He shrugged and took a sip of his beer.

"I've always been a loner," he laughed. "It got boring, but it was doable."

"I am _not_ a loner," she laughed. "I wouldn't have been able to do what you did."

"You would have done fine, McNally," Sam told her and she shook her head, finishing off her beer. She continued thinking about him on assignment and she remembered running into him at the Alpine Inn.

"Do you ever wish that we didn't get together that night you were with Brennan?" Andy asked and Sam furrowed his brow. "Do you wish we had started whatever this is under normal circumstances?" She clarified and he nodded.

"I mean," he said, thinking about it. "I wish I didn't get the shit kicked out of me," he laughed and so did she. "I just, I don't know, I can't picture it starting any other way," he said more seriously.

"What if I was never with Luke?" She asked and he shrugged. "We could have really started things the night of the blackout."

"It wouldn't have worked," he said simply. He finished his beer and watched her think about what he had said. "You and Callaghan needed to happen for us to end up together."

"Why?"

"I didn't realize how much I wanted you until I knew I couldn't have you," he told her and it felt like a punch in the gut. She nodded and he reached out to put his hand on her thigh. "It's stupid and childish, but it's true. And just because it sounds like it was the thrill of the chase, that's not what it was."

"Are you sure? Because I felt like you wanted me _more_ when I was with Luke," she told him and it was his turn to look hurt. "And we got together and it was amazing," she said, smiling to herself. "But then you got abducted and we got suspended and I left. When I came back, I expected things to be just as amazing—and they were for me. You didn't seem as into it..."

"I was into it," he told her laughing. "Why do you think we spent every night together?"

"Sex," she laughed nervously, looking down.

"Come on, McNally," he said, holding her face between his hands, forcing her to look at him again. "You know it was more than that."

She cast her eyes down for a moment before looking into his again. He smiled and she mirrored his expression before leaning closer and kissing him. He let go of her face and pulled her body closer to his until she slid off of the stool and stood in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then brought one hand to the front of his shirt, pulling his collar until he was standing as well.

Forgetting about the rest of his dinner and their dishes, he picked her up until her legs were around his waist. He carried her into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.


	5. Living Life

**AN: The world has not ended, so I am awarding you all a new chapter. I just want to say that this story is very much about Andy and Sam, but it is also about friendship. So, you'll see that a lot. It won't be all Sam and Andy all the time (just most of the time). **

**The next chapter (I think) has a throwback to classic McSwarek, so I'm going to update soon because I love it so much.**

**Thanks for the reviews and for reading!**

"You know," Andy said, resting on Sam's chest, "That doesn't exactly prove your point."

He laughed and kissed her. "You started it. _You _kissed me!" He reminded her and she laughed, running a hand through his hair and down his neck until it rested on his shoulder.

He was watching her watching him and she smiled shyly. He ran his hands over her back mindlessly and she loved the sensation. It reminded her of their first night together, except this time they were doing nothing wrong. The passion was back and she reveled in it. She never wanted to stop touching him; she could live happily in her bed, in his arms.

"This doesn't fix everything," she realized suddenly and out loud. Sam nodded solemnly, still watching her. She cast her eyes down to her hand on his shoulder and his hand stopped moving on her back. He just let it rest on the small of her back and she looked up at him again.

"Will anything?" He asked her and she shrugged.

"I want it to," she answered. "But you left me _crying_ in the cold, Sam. And I left you sitting in a bar. How can we trust each other?"

He ran his hand over the cut on her forehead and pushed the hair out of face. Her breath caught in her throat as he continued to run his hand down her neck and arm. She was watching him and he was watching his hand, following the curve of her arm until it reached hers. He held onto it and brought it to his mouth, kissing her fingertips. She held onto the arm that was wrapped around her back tightly and rested her forehead on his shoulder and she felt him drop a kiss on the top of her head.

"I trust you, Andy," he whispered into her hair and she nodded against his arm. He rested her hand on his chest, but continued to hold it. "I want more than anything for you to trust me."

She looked up at him and took her hand from his to put it on his cheek.

"We're working on it," she told him with a smile. He nodded and pulled her closer to him so he could kiss her. She framed his face with her hands and he pulled her to lie completely on top of him, wrapping his arms around her middle.

She felt so small against his body. But the difference wasn't frightening; it had always felt protective. It still did and, realizing that, made Andy feel like she could one day truly trust the man she loved. And she did; she loved Sam so much. She knew that it was real and she knew that she had felt it for a long time, a long time before they even starting seeing each other—before she and Luke had even broken up.

She hated that Luke had cheated on her with Jo, but she didn't hate him. She didn't regret or resent their time together. They were very important to each other and she believed she meant it when she accepted his proposal. In the back of her mind, though, she knew she would have never married him. Even if he hadn't sleep with Jo, she would not have been able to say "I do." And it really didn't have anything to do with Sam. She had loved Luke, but she realized after they broke up that she had never been in love with him. She wouldn't have allowed herself to marry a man she wasn't in love with. She wouldn't have wanted to do that to Luke.

Who knew if Sam would ever want to get married? All Andy knew was that she loved him and she believed that he felt the same way. Everything else would have to work itself out. There was no way for her to control his feelings for her. Hell, she could barely control the way she felt about _him_.

When she woke up, she realized her phone was ringing. She felt Sam behind her and then heard him groan as he put his pillow over his head. She sat up and looked for her pants, seeing them thrown near her door. She wrapped her comforter around her shoulders, leaving Sam the sheet and pulled her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans. She left Sam in her room and closed the door as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said, looking at the mess in her kitchen.

"Andy, thank god," she heard Traci sigh. "Please tell me that Swarek spent the night with you and that he is on his way to the station."

"I can confirm one of those things," Andy admitted, looking at her closed door. "Why? What's wrong?"

"He's, like, an hour late," Traci laughed, but Andy knew that it was out of frustration and not humor. "We have a witness coming in at 9:30."

Andy looked across the living room and into the kitchen, at the clock above the stove. "I'll wake him up," Andy said when she saw that it was 8:55. "Sorry, Trace. I don't know where he left his phone."

"It's fine," Traci said and Andy could tell she was relaxing. "I'll see you tonight. I want details."

"I'll see you tonight," Andy said. She hung up and tossed her phone onto the couch before going back into her room. She closed the door and crawled back into bed, sitting on her knees. She ran her hand down Sam's bare back and took the pillow off of his head.

"No," he said, turning his head away from her.

"You're a child," she laughed and he turned back to give her a hard look. "You're also very late for work."

"Damn it," he groaned, sitting up. He looked around the room for his boxers. She looked in the opposite direction and found them on the floor on her side of the bed. She rested on her stomach and grabbed them, throwing them over her shoulder. They landed at his feet. "Thanks," he said, pulling them on as he stood.

She sat back on her knees and pulled the blanket around her shoulders again. She just kneeled in the center of her bed, watching as he continued finding and putting on his clothes. He had to walk around her whole room before he was finally dressed.

"You have a hell of an arm on you, McNally," he said, pulling on his shirt. She kneeled in front of him at the foot of the bed and let the comforter fall as she put her arms around his neck. "That's really sweet of you. Thank you for sending me off to work after seeing you naked. It's going to make my day go by a whole lot faster," he laughed. He put his arms around her waist, locking his hands at the center of her back.

She laughed and kissed him. He kissed back, wrapping his arms tighter around her, effectively pulling her entire body into his. The kiss was slow and seemed to go on for hours until Andy pulled away. She put a hand on either side of his neck so her thumbs rested on his cheeks and tilted her head, smiling. "You gotta go," she said and he closed his eyes, frustrated. "Traci's pissed," she laughed and he nodded, opening his eyes. "You must have left your phone in the kitchen."

"Must've," he agreed, rolling his eyes at his own forgetfulness. He squeezed her and kissed her again before letting go. She let her arms fall to her side and he sighed, looking her up and down. He threw his head back and turned slowly out of her room. "I'll see you tonight," he yelled as he took his phone from her kitchen counter.

"Have a good day," she yelled back and she heard her front door close. She fell back onto her bed and tangled herself in hr sheets, resting her head on Sam's pillow. She let his scent lull her back to sleep.

When she woke up again, she got dressed in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. She knew she would have to clean up the kitchen and she sighed, pulling her hair into a messy bun on top of her head.

She picked her phone up from the couch where she had thrown it earlier and turned on her favorite playlist. She usually reserved it for working out, but she had no desire to clean the mess she and Sam had left and she needed to be pumped up. She didn't spend too long cleaning, but the whole time she sang and danced around her kitchen, pleased that no one was there to watch or mock her. After she cleaned up, she stretched her arms above her head and hopped onto her treadmill.

She was in the zone, running and singing; she felt like it could go on all day. Eventually, she took a deep breath and got off the treadmill. As she took a sip of water in the kitchen, she realized that it was already nearing noon. She didn't realize she had slept in so late or ran so long. She took a shower quickly and threw her hair on top of her head again. She dressed in a pair of yoga pants and another t-shirt. She had no one to impress until she met everyone at the Penny, so there was no point in trying while she was alone in her own home.

Andy turned her music on again while she made her lunch. It was rainy and cold out, so she decided to make a pot of tomato soup from scratch; one of the recipes she remembered her mother making her as a kid. As she cooked, she sang and danced- she was in a remarkably good mood. Andy froze at the stove when she heard someone yelling her name and hitting her door with an open hand.

"McNally!" It was Nick. She turned her music off and turned the stove down to let the soup simmer as she went to open her door.

"Um, hi," she said with on hand on the door and the other on her hip.

"Were you cook-singing again?" He asked as he slid past her. "I was going to ask if you wanted to grab lunch. I've texted you twice since I left my house."

"I didn't hear it over the music," she shrugged, closing the door. Nick sat on one of her bar stools while she walked back to the stove. "Want some soup? I was going to make grilled cheese, too."

"Sure," he answered. She noticed that since he had sat down that his whole demeanor had changed. He was suddenly very quiet in a very serious way.

"Nick, what's wrong?" She asked as she started working on the grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Nothing," he insisted, shaking his head. Even though there was definitely something going on in his head, Andy believed that it wasn't a negative thing. "It's just that- I don't know. I want to-," he stuttered and Andy rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see with her back turned. She let the sandwiches cook for a minute before turning back to him.

"Please, just spit it out," she laughed and he nodded, smiling.

"I'm going to ask Gail to move in with me," he announced and her eyes widened inadvertently. "Bad idea?"

"No! I'm just surprised!"

"I don't believe you," he said carefully and she shook her head hard.

"I think it's a good idea, Nick," she assured him and he let out a breath. "Why so sudden? You just got back."

"I know," he nodded and she had to turn back to her soup and sandwiches. "I love her. And I realized that after living with you for six months that I could do it."

"Nick, living with me and living with your girlfriend are two very different things."

"I know that. The only other woman I've lived with is my mother, you know? Gail spends most nights at my place anyway, so it wouldn't be that big of a change. Living with you just made me realize that I can live with all that girly crap around my apartment without wanting to throw it all out a window."

"Okay," she said, nodding slowly. "Okay, I guess that makes sense. You've got my support."

"Thanks," he laughed.

Andy grabbed two plates and two bowls and slid them in front of Nick. He set them up and she served the food. She placed the leftover soup back on the stove and put the dirty frying pan into her dishwasher before sitting down next to Nick.

"How are you doing?" He asked suddenly.

"I'm good," she said. "Why?"

He shrugged, getting up to grab sodas from her fridge. "I was worried about you," he admitted, putting one down in front of her. He sat down and popped open the can. "You seemed really out of it when we got back and I just wanted to make sure that you're okay."

"Oh," she nodded. "I was—out of it, I mean. I was having a hard time fitting back into my life."

"What changed?" he asked and she shrugged. "You seem better."

"I am," she smiled. "I think that since I know I'm going back to work on Monday, I know that Andy McNally is in there somewhere," she laughed. "I don't know. And Sam and I are really good, which sounds pathetic, but it's helped me figure things out."

"No," he shook his head. "That makes total sense. If Gail and I never worked through that fight we had the night we got back, I'd be a total mess. It would be like I lost a limb. He's important to you; that's all."

"He is," she nodded. They continued eating and laughing.

Andy cleaned up the kitchen while Nick put their dishes into her dishwasher. He seemed to feel really comfortable in her house. It made sense; they had lived with each other for months, splitting all of the chores equally. They cultivated a rhythm living together. It was nice. But, she realized, it was also nice to be in her own home on her own. She may not be a loner, but she had always been independent.

Once the kitchen was clean and the dishes were put away, Nick sat down on her couch and Andy laughed to herself.

"Can you put some presentable clothes on?" He asked, looking her up and down. "I was hoping I would never have to see you like this again."

She rolled her eyes before sitting next to him. "You should have seen me before I took a shower," she laughed. "Plus, you came here uninvited. I wasn't expecting to see civilization until tonight."

"Another date with Swarek?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows like a thirteen-year-old boy.

"No," she laughed, swatting his shoulder. "I'm going to the Penny."

"Good," he nodded. "We can go together and meet everyone after they get off shift."

"Okay," she agreed.


	6. Another Night at the Penny

**AN: Merry Christmas Eve. It's my favorite day of the year! Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it and I can't wait to hear what you think!**

**This chapter has a throwback to one of my favorite classic McSwarek moments. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!**

Andy and Nick walked into the Penny together, immediately finding their friends at a table toward the back. They wove their way around the crowded bar until they found their way.

"Hey!" Andy said, sitting next to Traci and Chris while Nick took the spot next to Gail.

"Andy!" Chris and Dov yelled, clearly in a good mood.

Nick left the table and came back with two pitchers of beer while everyone stayed and talked about their day. Andy filled them in on the car she was getting. Chris told them all about the perils of potty training. Dov filled Andy in on his new girlfriend who would be joining them later in the night. Nick and Gail spent most of the time just talking to each other; it really was sickening.

"Oh, thank you by the way," Traci said to Andy and she furrowed her brow. "He may have been late, but Swarek was in a great mood again today."

The boys all oohed while Gail rolled her eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Andy laughed, hiding her smile in her beer glass.

"Oh, okay," Gail said, rolling her eyes again. "Where is he anyway?"

"I have no idea," Andy answered, looking around the bar.

"He stayed late," Traci told them. "He felt bad for being late this morning, so he offered to finish the paperwork."

"That doesn't sound like Swarek," Dov laughed and Traci shrugged.

They all turned when they heard Oliver and Noelle enter the bar and Andy was suddenly disappointed that Sam wasn't there yet. Noelle got a beer and joined them at their table while Oliver sat at the bar, most likely waiting for Sam to join him.

"Only a couple more days, guys," Noelle said to Andy and Nick and they nodded, smiling at each other. "We can't wait to have you back."

"We can't wait to be back," Andy told her and she nodded. Every one of them knew what it felt like to sit at home for days while their friends were doing what they loved.

After a while, Andy saw Luke come in with his arm around a girl she'd never seen. She was surprised to find that she felt nothing. She was actually happy to see him with someone else. She could feel her friends watching her and when she turned back to them, she smiled, and they all nodded and went back to their conversations.

She was so happy that she had them all in her life. They were a family and she loved each and every one of them. She felt so lucky to be their friend and to be back in their lives. Dov and Gail went to the bar and Nick moved over to sit next to Andy, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"It's good to be back," he said and she nodded. It was like he read her mind. He took his arm back and turned to talk to Chris.

Traci and Noelle were talking about the baby. Dov and Gail were at the bar, waiting for their beers, and talking to Oliver. She watched him pat Dov on the shoulder when a beautiful girl walked in—his new girlfriend. He walked over to her, kissing her quickly, and taking her hand to lead her to the bar. He looked happy and Gail was talking to her like they were actually friends.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the door open again, and she turned to see Sam walking in. He nodded at her, smiling, and she did the same to him. He walked to the bar to sit next to Oliver as Dov, his girlfriend and Gail walked back to their table.

"Smiling like a baby with a popsicle," Gail said, joining the table. She shook her head and Andy laughed.

"He can be happy, Gail," Nick told her and Gail just shrugged.

"Andy, Nick, this is Cassidy," Dov said with his arm around his girlfriend. "Cassidy, this is Andy and Nick. They were the ones who were undercover."

"It's so nice to meet you," she said, smiling. Andy shook her hand and smiled. "I've heard so much about you. Your friends are so happy you're back."

"Same," Nick said, shaking her hand.

Noelle had left the table to join Sam and Oliver, so Traci had turned her attention back to her other friends. "So, how did things go last night?" She asked Andy quietly.

Andy smiled and caught Sam watching her. "They were good," she said, focusing back on Traci. "I think we're really good."

"Was it as good as you remembered?" Traci asked, nudging her with her elbow. Andy laughed, but nodded.

"Better," she clarified. She smiled at Sam again and he returned it before turning back to his own friends. "I don't know, Trace. I was so unsure about him when I got back, but I really want him in my life. He's been great since I got back, too. It was hard the first couple of times I saw him, but he came over the other day and apologized and it was what I needed to hear. We're not, in anyway, perfect or even fixed, but we will be. And he wants us to be."

"He loves you," Traci teased and Andy smiled to herself. "You love him," she said more seriously and Andy nodded. "Good."

Andy couldn't stop smiling. It felt really good to know her life was back. Her friends were there, she and Sam kept catching each other's eyes across the room and smiling to themselves, she was starting work on Monday—the past six months were over. They were hard, but rewarding. They were lonely, but her friendship with Nick had really grown. She'd missed her friends, but they were happy to have her back. Her six months on the taskforce meant a lot to her and she would always look back at them fondly.

"Next round's on me," Andy said, walking backward toward the bar. She stood at the end until the bartender saw her and nodded.

She felt someone standing behind her and put their hands on her hips. She smiled back at Sam and leaned into his body. He let go of her hips and rested his hands on the bar, creating a cage around her. She turned within the confines of his arms and looked up at him, smiling.

"Hi," she said, running her hand down his chest. "How are you?"

"Good," he nodded slowly. She shook her head, laughing. "What?"

"Nothing," she shook her head again. She didn't want to tell him how happy she was to see him or how happy she was that he was happy. She heard the bartender put down the pitcher behind her, but before she could turn around to pay him, Sam had already reached into his pocket and threw down some money. "Thank you. You didn't need to do that."

He just shrugged and smiled. He pulled his arms back, freeing her and she kissed him on the cheek. She smiled before walking back to her friends. She turned back and found him smiling and watching her and she laughed to herself before turning back to the table.

"Gross," Chris joked and Andy threw a napkin at him.

"That's the most PDA I've ever seen between you two," Gail said and Andy was surprised that it didn't sound condescending or disgusted.

"They were apart for a long time," Traci said. "If I were Andy, I'd be jumping him in the bathroom right now."

"Oh my god!" Andy laughed, covering her face.

She changed the subject to Chris's son. She wanted to know everything about him and Chris was happy to tell her. They migrated toward each other, while everyone else was sick of hearing about Christian. Chris showed her pictures on his phone and she gushed over each one.

"We're getting a dog," he told her and she smiled. "He loves dogs and so I finally have an excuse to get one."

"That will be so much fun," Andy said, looking at the picture of a dog he had shown her.

"Okay, I should go," Traci said, pulling on her coat. "I've got plans with Leo in the morning."

"Goodnight," everyone said to her.

"Bye, Trace," Andy said and Traci hugged her.

"Bye, Andy," she said before leaving.

"I should go, too," Chris said, sliding off his seat. "I feel bad leaving them alone all night. See you Monday."

"Bye!"

Dov and Cassidy left next, leaving Andy with Gail and Nick. "Do you want a ride?" Nick asked her and she looked back at the bar. Oliver and Sam were the only ones left sitting there. Luke and his girlfriend were huddled alone in a corner.

"No," Andy said, shaking her head. "That's okay. Thank you."

"Okay," he said, reaching for Gail's hand. "We'll see you on Monday."

"Have a good weekend," Andy said to them as they walked around the table. Gail stopped in front of her and hugged her with her free hand.

"I really did miss you," she said and Andy smiled, so surprised.

"I missed you too," she told her. "I'll see you on Monday."

"Bye," Gail said before pulling Nick toward the door. He looked back at Andy and smiled. She just shook her head and walked across the room to sit next to Sam.

"Hey, McNally," Oliver said which caused Sam to look over at her.

"Hi," she smiled and she felt Sam's hand on her thigh. "How have you been?"

"Good," Oliver nodded. "I'll be better when you come back to work on Monday. What about you?"

"Same," she laughed. "It can't come soon enough."

"I hated when they made me take time off," Oliver said, shaking his head.

"You got shot, Brother," Sam laughed. "You needed to take that time off."

"I hate time off," Andy said, shaking her head. Sam looked down at her and squeezed her thigh. She held onto his hand and they turned when Oliver cleared his throat.

"Well," he said, standing up. "I'm going home. Zoe and I are taking the girls up north to see their grandparents tomorrow."

"Have fun," Andy told him and Sam nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you two on Monday," he said, pulling on his coat and slapping Sam on the back.

"Let me take you home," Sam said, sliding off his seat and Andy stood with him. They smiled at each other and Sam took her hand in his, pulling her closer. "McNally."

She laughed, resting her forehead on his chest. "Okay," she said when she pulled back. He smiled and kissed her slowly. He pulled back and let go of her hand. They both put on their coats and he put his hand on the small of her back. He led her out of the bar, walking by Luke and his date. Luke waved at her and she waved back, before walking out to Sam's truck.

* * *

Andy woke up to find the other side of her bed empty. She threw her head back into her pillow and covered her face with her hands.

"Coffee?" Sam asked as he slid back into bed and she put her hands on her stomach, surprised. "What?" He asked, amused. She sat up and took the coffee he was offering.

"Nothing," she answered, shaking her head. She took a sip of the coffee and was pleased to find it was perfectly made.

"I'm not going anywhere, McNally," Sam said softly and she nodded, putting her mug on her bedside table.

She reached over the side of her bed to find her shirt and she pulled it over her head. She felt self-conscious all of a sudden. They'd never really spent down time in bed together; they were either having sex or sleeping. They were never the couple that spent hours wrapped in sheets, talking about nothing. Sam was looking through his phone, in his boxers, his feet were the only things covered by her comforter.

She put on a pair of shorts and got back into bed, sitting up against her headboard. Sam put his phone down on the table next to him and drank his coffee. She watched him, still weirded out, but she grabbed her own coffee and drank it slowly.

"What is it, McNally?" Sam asked, laughing. She smiled and put her coffee down before straddling him. She held onto his face and kissed him quickly.

"We don't do this, Sam."

"Just because we haven't doesn't mean we can't," he said and she shrugged, resting back on his lap. He put his hands her hips, underneath her shirt and she shivered. "Sorry," he laughed. She shook it off and fell into his chest, hugging him. He held her and kissed her neck softly.

"I missed you," she whispered and he ran one hand across her back and the other smoothed her hair.


	7. First Day Back

**AN: I have never updated a story so frequently in my life, but I (selfishly) love this story and cannot stop writing. And I'm also really glad you guys are liking it! This chapter has a lot of Sam/Andy fluff and I think you'll enjoy it! Can't wait to hear what you guys think!**

"It's about time," Sam said, standing against his truck on Monday morning with his arms crossed against his chest. Andy just smiled and kissed him, ignoring it. "How'd you sleep?" He asked and she could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Great," she answered. Sam nodded and opened the passenger side door for her and she slid in. "Don't be mad at me, Sam," she said when he got in the driver's seat.

"I'm not mad," Sam laughed. She didn't believe him.

"You didn't want to sleep in that bed last night," she told him and he just shook his head as he drove away from her building. "I was tossing and turning all night. You should be thanking me for not letting you stay."

"Thank you, McNally," he said, looking at her and she reached over and put her hand at the base of his neck. She could tell he didn't mean it, but she accepted it nonetheless.

She kept her hand on his neck while he drove, playing with the hair there, and she stared out her window. As he pulled into the station, she let out a deep breath and pulled her hand away.

"Hey," Sam said, reaching for her thigh. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "You're going to be great today," he told her and she smiled.

"Thanks," she said, leaning over to kiss him. He nodded and let go of her. They walked into the station together and he walked her to the locker room.

"I'll see you tonight," he said, holding onto one of her hands. She nodded. "McNally, you're going to be fine."

"I know," she nodded, but she wasn't so sure. "You're still taking me to pick up my car, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Meet me in the office."

"Okay," she said before kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks, Sam."

"Anytime," he smiled, letting go of her hand. "Have a good day."

"You, too," she told him and watched him walk to his office. She took a breath and walked into the locker room where she was greeted by Gail and Noelle.

"Welcome back, McNally," Noelle said and Andy smiled. She opened her locker and smiled again at her uniform. "Parade in 10."

Gail and Andy nodded and Noelle left after patting Andy gently on the back.

"Are you ready for this?" Gail asked. She was already in her uniform, so she sat on the bench to wait.

"I think so," Andy told her."I guess we'll see."

"Don't worry," Gail said, shaking her head. Andy nodded and changed quickly into her uniform. It was just a little bit big. She'd lost a little weight while she was undercover, but it wasn't too bad. "You look great," Gail said but Andy could hear the impatience growing in her voice.

"Let's go," Andy said, closing her locker, and they walked to parade together. She was greeted by Chris who put and arm around her shoulders and she sat between him and Dov while Nick and Gail sat behind them.

"Good morning," Frank said when he reached the front of the room. "First off, I want to welcome back McNally and Collins after a very successful UC assignment."

The room clapped and Oliver woo-ed from the back of the room. She smiled and Frank continued. He went over what to look out for, being a Monday morning it wasn't much, and he handed out the assignments. Peck and Williams, Epstein on the desk, McNally with Diaz, and Collins was with Shaw.

"We've got this," Nick said as the room started to empty. Andy smiled and nodded. Now that her assignment was called, she was back. There was no question, at that moment, of who she was. She was Andy McNally and she was there to serve and protect.

"Are you ready, Andy?" Chris asked, sliding his phone into his pocket.

"Let's do it," she said and Chris nodded enthusiastically. They walked out toward their squad, passing both Sam and Traci getting coffee. "Can I meet you out there, actually?"

"Yeah," Chris said and walked the rest of the way alone.

"Hey," Traci said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good," she nodded. "I'm excited!"

"Good," Traci smiled. "Have a good shift. I'll see you when you get back."

"Yeah, you too," Andy said before smiling at Sam and walking out to the parking lot.

She slid into the car next to Chris and smiled at him. "Listen, I don't want you to get mad," he started, scratching his head. "But, I think we should go easy today. It's your first day back and I'm sleep deprived."

"I'm actually really glad you said that," Andy laughed and Chris smiled before starting the car. "I don't want to take it easy today, but you're right. We should."

"Andy, taking it easy doesn't make you a bad cop," he told her and she nodded. "You're a great cop."

"Thanks Chris."

He just shrugged and they drove through the city. They did take it easy; they went to a couple of disturbance calls and pulled over a speeder before lunch. They ate at Chris's favorite diner, meeting up with Gail and Noelle. After lunch, they were put on traffic detail downtown and spent the rest of their shift there. It wasn't exactly what Andy had pictured, but she really was glad it was an easy day for her. It could have gone the completely other way and it would have been too much too soon.

When they got back to the barn, she got changed into her civilian clothes and walked into the D's office. Traci was sitting at her desk, going over the file in front of her. Sam was standing behind Luke and they were talking about a case they were all working on. She caught Traci's eye and made a face- a face that showed how weird it was to see the two of them working together. Traci smiled and nodded her over. She walked past Luke's desk causing both him and Sam to look at her as she passed. She smiled tightly in their direction and continued toward Traci.

"I don't like this," she whispered as she pulled a chair over.

"Don't worry," Traci laughed. "They've been nothing but civil to each other all day. Your name hasn't been brought up once."

"Weird," she laughed. "Are you going to the Penny tonight? Sam's taking me to pick up my car, but I'm not sure what I'm doing after."

"I can't tonight," Traci told her, closing her file. "I have to go pick up Leo from Dex's place."

"More reason for me not to go," she said and Traci nodded.

"I should actually leave now," she said, standing up. "I'll see you in the morning. Good luck with the car."

"Thanks," Andy smiled. "Have a good night."

"You too. 'Night guys," Traci said as she left the office. Andy watched as both Sam and Luke looked at their watches at the same time.

She shook her head and laughed. "McNally, I just have to grab my coat," Sam told her and she nodded. "'Night Callaghan."

"Good night you guys," Luke said, pulling his coat on. He left the office and Andy walked to Sam's desk where he was shuffling papers around. She sat on the corner, her legs swinging back and forth.

"How was your day?" Sam asked, looking through his drawers.

Andy smiled even though he wasn't looking at her. "It was good," she said and he smiled at her quickly before continuing his search. "We took it easy today," she continued as Sam found what he had been looking for. He put the stack of papers in his top drawer and pulled on his coat.

"That's probably a good thing," he said, walking to stand between her legs. "First day back and all that."

"Yeah," she nodded, taking hold of his collar and kissing him softly. "How was your day?"

"Good. I'm working to transfer a case over to Callaghan, so Nash and I had to go over eveything with him. That's really all we did today," he told her and she smiled the whole time he spoke. "What?" He asked with a laugh. His hands were on her thighs and she was still holding onto his coat.

"I like this," she shrugged and she could tell that he didn't know what she meant. "I like that we can tell each other about our day. We never got to do that before because we spent most of them together."

"Yeah," he said softly and kissed her. "Let's go," he said, taking her hand.

When they got into Sam's truck, Andy looked over at him. "How is it working with Luke?" She asked him and he shrugged.

"It's not too bad," he said. "Once Nash and I finish transferring this case over to him, we won't be working together much. We're dealing with it, we're keeping you out of it," he shrugged again.

"Okay," she nodded and he smiled at her before leaving the lot. They drove to the dealership and she got more excited the closer they got. "You're going to come over after, right?" She asked when they pulled in.

"I don't know," he said, turning off the car. "It depends on whether or not you plan on kicking me out tonight."

She pretended to think about it and he rolled his eyes. "Come over," she said and he leaned over to kiss her.

Sam followed Andy into the showroom and to the salesman's desk. They both listened as he went over the loan and payment plan. She nodded as he explained again some of the specs of the car and she excitedly took the keys he offered to her.

"Thank you so much," she said as she and Sam stood up. She turned and saw her new car parked right next to Sam's truck and she smiled. She grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him outside.

"Wow," he said, getting into the car and looking around. "This is really nice, McNally."

"Right?" She asked, putting her hands onto the wheel. "I'm so excited," she said more to herself and Sam smiled. He leaned over and took hold of her face, kissing her softly.

"I'll see you at your place," he told her and she nodded, smiling. She drove out of the lot, straight to her designated parking space, smiling the whole way. She waited for Sam to pull up next to her and they walked in together.

They both threw their keys onto her kitchen counter and she smiled again. "So, now that you're back at work, how are you feeling?" Sam asked as he sat down on her couch. She sat down next to him and let him pull her closer with his arm around her shoulders.

"Awesome," she laughed. "I'm me."

"You've always been you, Andy," Sam said and she rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and continued to hold her.

Sam was always good at understanding her. He was always there for her, even before they got together, even when she was with Luke. Sam was one person she always felt comfortable turning to and he had always liked being there for her. She knew, in the back of her mind, that she had been taking slight adavantage of his feelings for her, but she liked having him there. She liked having a friend in him and, now that they were back together, she liked having a real relationship with him. She liked being in his arms after a long day's work.

She put her arm across his stomach and folded her legs onto the couch. "You help make me who I am," she told him and she could feel the deep breath he took. "This is part of what was missing. You and me. I'm glad that I'm back home and I'm glad that you're here with me."

"Then why did you kick me out last night?" He asked and she laughed, hitting him in the chest.

"There are some things I need to do alone," she told him and he nodded against her head. "Mentally preparing myself for my first day back at work after a very long, exhausting undercover operation is one of them. Plus, you'd been wearing the same clothes since Thursday and it was starting to get pretty gross."

They both laughed and Sam nodded, conceding.

* * *

Andy woke to the sound of her front door closing followed by a deep intake of breath by Sam. She stretched underneath the covers and turned over on her other side, waiting for Sam to join her again. After a few minutes, she sat up, still alone, and heard muffle swears from the living room.

She rolled out of bed and put on a sweatshirt. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Sam doing her dishes. She smiled and leaned against her doorframe, watching him. As he put the last dish into her dishwasher, she walked toward him and he turned to smile.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she stopped in front of him. He wasn't wearing a shirt, so she wasn't sure why he'd been outside. "Where did you just come from?"

"I just took out the trash," he shrugged, throwing down the dishtowel. "And then I did the dishes."

"Sam," she said, tilting her head and he leaned back against the sink, crossing his arms. "You don't need to do this."

"Yeah," he nodded seriously. "I do."

"No," she told him. "You broke up with me, you didn't shoot me. We're okay now."

"Andy," he said, letting out a deep breath. "I screwed up and I promised that I'd make it up to you. Let me make it up to you."

"It feels weird, Sam," she laughed. "You don't need to take care of me."

"I know that. But I _want _to," he said and she just shook her head. He uncrossed his arms and pulled her closer to him by her hands. "Andy, I love you. I want to take care of you."

Her whole life froze. Sam had not said those words since the day she left. She could tell he was nervous after saying it out loud, so she stood taller and kissed him hard. She threw her arms around his neck and he folded his around her waist. They held each other and kissed for a long time, taking it all in. Andy was the first to pull back, breathing deeply and smiling.

"I love you, too, Sam," she said and he rested his forehead against hers. "And I want you to know that I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't take what you said seriously the night I left. I'm sorry that I didn't just say I would meet you at the bar. I still would have left, Sam, but at least you would have known that I wanted to be with you that night. I'm sorry that you spent those six months not knowing how I felt."

"I still would have wondered," he told her. "You did the right thing; going on that assignment was the right thing to do for _you."_ She kissed him again and smiled into it.

"I'm still sorry," she laughed and he shrugged. She kissed him again, slowly. "Can I drive you to work today?" She asked excitedly. He laughed but nodded. "Can we go back to bed? It's still early."

"Yeah," he said and he threw her over his shoulder. She shrieked, surprised, but laughed as he carried her to her room. He rested her on the bed and hovered over her. He put a hand on her cheek and kissed her hard and slow and she reached for his torso, pulling him to rest his weight on her, and she let out a satisfied moan.


	8. Girl's Night

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get a new chapter up. Work and the holidays have been keeping me busy, but I'm in bed with a small hangover, so I thought I'd update for you guys! This chapter definitely has some Sam/Andy moments, but it's also very centered on the girls. I was really happy to see a girl's night in season 3, so I'm taking that idea and exploring it a little. I hope you guys like it and I can't wait to hear what you think!**

Andy walked into the detectives' office to find it empty. She'd just come back from her shift and she had changed into her jeans and sweater. She rested her jacket on the back of the chair in front of Traci's desk. She'd been back at work for a week and she was back 100%. She'd spent the day partnered with Oliver and they'd spent that time investigating a homicide with Luke. He was talking to a witness, but she had no idea where Traci and Sam were.

She sat down and crossed her legs, waiting. She was supposed to meet up with Traci and go out for a girl's night with her and Gail. She turned toward the door when she heard footsteps and smiled at Sam.

"Hey," he said, smiling. They both walked to his desk where he threw down a file folder. He sat in his chair and she sat in front of him on the desk. "Are you sure you don't want me to come over later tonight?" He asked, rubbing her thighs.

"I'm sure," she laughed and she held onto his hands. "It's girl's night, Sam. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine," he said, standing up. She held onto his hands and pulled him to stand between her legs and he looked down at her, smiling. "If I were you, I'd warn them about your sleep talking before your slumber party."

She swatted him in the chest, but laughed. "I don't talk in my sleep that much, do I?" She asked and he nodded.

"Oh, yeah, you do," she heard behind her and she and Sam turned to see Luke at his desk. Sam sat back in his chair and Andy just looked at him.

"Sorry, I just need to grab my phone before I leave," Luke told them with a laugh. "The witness told me everything as soon as you left. The case is basically closed."

"Good," Andy said, nodding. She was still so surprised he'd heard, and interrupted, her conversation with Sam. "Have a good night."

"You, too," he said, and he was still smiling from his earlier remarks. She waited for him to leave before sliding off of Sam's desk.

"So, that's why we never acted like a couple when we were out in public?" she said, nodding and he laughed. He stood up to be face to face with her.

"How was your shift?" He asked her.

"It was good," she nodded. They'd had the same conversation everyday since she went back to work. She still loved that they were able to have the conversation in the first place. "We got a murderer."

"It's always a good day when you catch a murderer," he said and she nodded.

"How was your day?"

"Not too bad," he shrugged. "We were pretty busy. We're working on a drug bust. I think we'll be able to execute it by Friday."

"That's exciting," she said and he nodded. "What will you do tonight?"

"I'm going to go home, now," he said and she nodded. "Oliver and I are going to the Penny, nothing fancy."

"You'll have a good time."

"Yeah, well, I'd have a better time if I got to see you later."

"Too bad, my friend," she said, shrugging.

"Have a good night," he laughed. He kissed her quickly before he could get caught again. She laughed and shook her head before kissing him for real. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you in the morning," she agreed. She sat down in his seat and watched him leave while he pulled on his jacket.

She swiveled back and forth until Traci walked into the office. "Hey," she said smiling and Traci smiled back.

"I just ran into Gail," she told Andy. "She's getting changed now. We can meet her at the locker rooms."

"Perfect," Andy said, standing up. They both put their coats on and walked out to meet Gail.

They stood outside of the locker room, talking about nothing in particular. They were used to not working together, so they'd mastered the end of shift conversation.

Gail joined them with her bag slung over her shoulder. "Let's drink!" She said pointing toward the parking lot and Andy and Traci laughed.

"Why the sudden urge to become an alcoholic, Peck?" Traci asked, linking her arm through Gail's.

"I'll tell you once I get a drink in me," Gail said and Traci nodded.

They all piled into Andy's car and Gail made sure to get the front seat. As soon as the car was started, she was finding the most upbeat song she could on the radio. And rolled her eyes, but drove toward downtown. They were getting dinner and then they had plans to go dancing. They never really got the chance to do it. Traci had Leo. Andy had Sam. Gail had Nick. Now that they were all back, though, they'd made a promise to spend more time together, just the three of them.

They got to the restaurant and were seated at a table near the window. Gail didn't skip a beat before ordering a margarita. When it was delivered, along with matching drinks for Andy and Traci, Gail took a long sip.

"Okay," Andy laughed as Gail set her drink down with a loud thud. "What is _wrong_?"

"Nick wants me to move in with him," she told them and Traci gasped. Andy already knew Nick was planning to ask, so she wasn't surprised. "He told you?!" Gail asked when she noticed how unfazed she was.

"He asked my opinion a couple of weeks ago," Andy answered defensively. Traci laughed, but tried to hide it as she sipped her drink.

"And you thought it was a good idea?"

"I didn't think it was a _bad _one," Andy told her and Gail shook her head. "Come on, Gail. You love him. He loves you. You practically live together as it is. I don't see why it's a bad idea."

"She's got a point, Gail," Traci said and Gail took another long sip of her margarita.

"What did you tell him when he asked?" Andy asked and Gail took a deep breath, looking guilty. "What?"

"I told him that it was a terrible idea so soon," Gail shrugged and both Andy and Traci narrowed their eyes at her. "And that we should take a break," she continued, quietly.

"Gail!"

"He freaked me out! I don't want to screw anything up."

"You don't want to screw it up, so you broke up with him?" Traci asked and she wasn't trying to hide her laughter anymore. "Gail, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"I can't believe you broke up with him," Andy agreed, shaking her head. "You need to fix this."

"Why would moving in be such a bad idea?" Traci asked and Gail shrugged.

"I don't know," she told them. "When I moved in with Chris, everything was great until it wasn't anymore and I had to move back home. I don't want to do that again."

"Well, don't fall for Dov, and you shouldn't have a problem," Andy told her and Gail gave her a dirty look.

"I didn't fall for Dov," she clarified. "He fell for me. I just really cared about him and didn't push him away."

"You're doing the opposite now," Traci told her. "You love Nick and you're scared. You pushed him away."

"You two are great for each other," Andy said and Gail's face fell. "You need to talk to him."

Gail finished off her margarita by the time the waitress came over to take their food order. They ate and Gail made sure they talked about anything but her and Nick. They talked about Sam and Andy couldn't hide her smile. They were good; they'd spent most nights together since she started working. They took turns driving to work. She missed him all day and she really liked the feeling. It was nice to miss him and know he'd be there at the end of the day. Both Gail and Traci rolled their eyes, but she knew they were happy for her and for Sam. Traci made it clear that he'd been a much better partner since they'd made up and gotten back together.

"I want to date," Traci told them and then finished her own drink. Gail and Andy looked at each other, surprised before turning to Traci. "I don't want to," she clarified. "But I know that I should start."

"If you're not ready, then you shouldn't start, Trace," Andy told her, grabbing her hand.

"I love Jerry and I always will," Traci said and Gail held onto her other hand. "But, he's gone now and he has been for a while. I know I won't fall for anyone like I did for him, but I know that I don't want to be alone forever."

"You won't be," Gail told her and she smiled. "Traci, you're going to find someone great."

"Yeah," Andy agreed. "And Jerry wouldn't want you to be alone, either. He'd want you to be happy. Just like when you went back to Dex. He knew it was for your family and he supported it."

"Well," Traci laughed. "I did cheat on Dex with Jerry, so I don't think that's the best example."

Andy knew that Traci would find someone. She'd always known that. She was just worried that she was pushing herself to date too soon. Traci was always the one in a relationship; she was always the one watching her friends' relationship troubles. Andy knew that she was lonely, but if she wasn't ready to date, she shouldn't force the issue. She wanted Traci to be happy more than anything, though. Traci knew her heart beatter than anyone, so Andy would support her no matter what she chose.

After they finished eating, and talking about Gail's collossal mistake some more, the three of them walked across the street to go dancing. Andy had one more drink while she watched her friends drink through the night. They all had a lot of fun, without anymore talk of men and relationships. They danced for hours and laughed and it was exactly what the three of them needed. When she drove home, she put them in her bed and she grabbed one of her extra blankets and fell asleep in her chaise.

* * *

Andy woke up with a sore back and looked at her bed to see Traci and Gail splayed out like two starfish tangled together. She let out a silent laugh and left them in her room. As soon as the door was closed, she stretched her arms above her head and cracked her neck. When she opened her front door to get the paper, she was shocked to see Nick sitting against the wall in the hallway. He was clearly drunk, not hungover. Drunk.

"Oh my god," she said. She pulled him up by his hands and he stumbled before righting himself again. She helped him into her house, and kicked the door shut behind them. She sat him on the couch and he rested his head on the arm rest. "How are you?" She asked sarcastically.

He covered his face with his hands and Andy sat down in front of him. "Gail broke up with me," he whined. She took his hands from his face and he looked up at her. "I asked her to move in with me and she _dumped_me."

"I know," she said sadly and he let out a long, putrid breath. She scrunched her nose and turned her head for a second. "I'll make you some coffee."

"I'll take a whisky," he said and she laughed. "Seriously."

"Seriously, you're insane. You can have coffee. You've clearly had more than enough whisky for _this morning_."

"Eh," he moaned, turning over to face the back of the couch, kicking her off her own couch in the process. She shook her head and started her coffee maker. When she heard her bedroom door open, she turned quickly to make sure it wasn't Gail.

Thankfully, it was only Traci, in a pair of Andy's sweatpants and one of her t-shirts. "Collins?" She asked, rubbing her eyes and he popped his head up, wincing. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Gail," he whined and Traci looked to Andy. "She left me because I care about her too much. I'm smothering her."

"You didn't tell him?" Traci asked Andy and she just shook her head. Traci rubbed her forehead, but sat down in the chair next to Nick's head. "She's asleep in Andy's room."

"Oh my god," he said, turning over too quickly. He fell off of the couch and just laid there while Andy and Traci tried not to laugh. "Oh my god," he said much less fervently.

"She's knocked out," Traci told him, kneeling by his head. "You've got at least an hour to sober up before she wakes up."

"I don't think an hour will be long enough," Andy said and Traci nodded. She helped Nick back onto the couch while Andy poured them both some coffee. "How are you feeling, Trace?"

"Much better than this guy," she laughed and Andy noddded, sitting on the floor next to Traci's chair. "I'm just tired with a little bit of a headache. I've been a lot worse."

"I know," Andy laughed and she heard a knock on the door. It had to be Sam. "Come in," she shouted.

"Don't wake her up," Nick said, sitting up and grabbing his coffee. "Shh."

Sam walked in and took one look around the room before his eyes landed on Andy's. "What's going on here?" He asked, shrugging off his jacket. He sat on one of the stools in the kitchen and faced them, leaning back against the counter.

"Gail dumped him," Traci said and Sam nodded.

"I found him drunk in the hallway," Andy told him and he nodded again, keeping in a laugh.

"Gail's sleeping in Andy's room," Nick groaned and Sam turned his head to hide his smile.

"You'll be okay, buddy," Sam told him and Nick just rolled his eyes and drank more coffee.

"You will be, Nick," Andy told him. "She'll make this right and you will forgive her because you love her."

Sam got up and poured himself some coffee while Andy turned her attention from Nick to him. She pushed herself off of the floor and walked into the kitchen. She got as close to his side as she could and he smiled down at her.

"Good morning," she said, standing tall to kiss him. "Sorry about the party in there."

"Don't worry about it, McNally," he said, brushing her nose with his as he pulled away. "It's your house."

"I'm going to make some pancakes. I'm hoping it will sober Nick up a little."

"I don't know if anything will do that," Sam laughed and he looked out at the living room. Nick was holding his head in his hands and Traci was rubbing her temples. "I'll make the pancakes. You can go make sure they're okay."

"Thank you," she said before kissing him again. When she walked back to her friends, they both looked to be in the need of some aspirin. She walked past them, into her bedroom, and took the whole bottle to the living room. She sat on the couch next to Nick and handed him some and then passed the bottle to Traci.

She went to get her paper again, but when she opened the door, it wasn't there. "Nick," she said, closing the door and he turned his head slowly to face her. "What did you do with my paper?"

"I threw it down the stairs," he told her and he hung his head. He looked like a shamed child. "When I realized your door was locked, I got frustrated."

Andy heard Sam laugh over the sound of the oven and she glared at him. "Okay," she said when she turned back to Nick. "It's fine. Don't worry about it. You just need to sober up. Your pancakes will be ready in a few minutes."

"Oh, yes," Traci said. "That's exactly what I need right now," she said, pushing herself to stand. She sat down at the counter, waiting for the food to be delivered to her.

Nick was a lot slower getting up, but he eventually joined her and Sam put their plates down in front of them before taking two plates to the living room for him and Andy. Traci dug right in, dousing her pancakes in syrup. Nick cut his very slowly before taking the first bite. Sam had already put the syrup on his and Andy's, and they ate theirs at a normal, sober pace.

"These are so good, Sam. Thank you."

"No problem," he shrugged, smiling at her. She smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "What time are you working?"

"Me, Nick, and Gail are all working the afternoon shift," she told him. "We're going in at 2. Hopefully, they'll make it there alive."

"Collins will be okay," he said and he looked at Nick quickly. He was eating faster once he realized he was hungry. "I don't know how bad Peck is, though."

"She'll be monumentally hung over," Andy laughed. "Do you want me to come over after work?"

"Um," Sam said, avoiding eye contact. Andy froze. Did he not want to see her?

"I don't have to," she said quickly. "I'll just see you at work tomorrow. It's fine."

"My place is a mess," Sam said. "It hasn't really been cleaned since Oliver moved back home."

"Ew," she said, scrunching her nose. "Why not? Your place is always clean."

He thought about it for a second, Andy watching closely, before speaking. "After we broke up, I decided I needed a change. The only thing that changed really was the fact that I stopped cleaning my house. Oliver took care of it, but when he left I just let it stay."

"That's disgusting," Andy laughed, but she was also a little concerned. "Now that we're back together, are you going to change back to a man that actually takes care of his home?"

"Well, yeah, eventually," he shrugged and she nodded. "I've just been a little busy. Here, mostly."

"Okay," she nodded slowly. "Well, you can meet me here after work if you want. And I'll help you clean your place this weekend?"

"Okay."

She held his face in her hands and kissed him.

"Oh my god."

Everyone turned toward Andy's room where Gail was standing with her eyes closed and her hand on her stomach. "Oh my god," she said again before running to the bathroom.

"Gail?" Nick said, standing up and following her. She slammed the door in his face and everyone listened while she emptied her stomach.


	9. Morning After

**AN: Happy Friday. I am home sick, so I was able to get a lot done. I wanted to give you all a nice, new chapter for the weekend. I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you all think! I love reviews, they make me want to update faster for you guys! I just finished the next chapter, and it is Sam/Andy intensive. I think you'll all like it, but you have to read this one first!**

**Also, RB_ANON on twitter gave this story a shout out, so I'm going to do the same. Follow them if you're on twitter. They do a bunch of different Rookie Blue inspired games and 4:00 is my new favorite time of day because of them!**

"Gail?" Nick asked, leaning his head against the bathroom door.

"Nick, go away," she yelled before she threw up again. He nodded to himself and walked into the living room.

Sam got up from the couch, clearing his and Andy's plates, and Nick took his spot on the couch. "She doesn't sound like she wants to fix this," Nick said to Andy.

"She just doesn't want you to hear her throwing up, Nick."

"I'll go check on her," Traci said and she walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. They could hear the two of them talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Sam walked back to the living room and put a glass of water in front of Nick. Andy caught his eye and smiled while he sat down in the chair.

"I almost expected her to say no when I asked her to move in," Nick said after drinking half of his water. "But I never expected her to break up with me. We've been really good since I got back. I mean, we had that huge fight that first night, but since then..."

He was holding his head in his hands, but he was definitely sobering up.

"I think she's still mad at me for leaving," he said and Andy dared to look at Sam who had sat back in the chair. They still weren't perfect; they were both holding the tiniest bit of a grudge over something. "All I can do is apologize and I've done that. But I still stand behind going."

"You should," Andy said. "I understand if she's mad at you, but she needs to forgive you. You're here now and you love her. You did your job and you did it well, and now you're able to be here and be with her. You _want_to be here and be with her."

She looked at Sam again and he was watching her. They held eye contact until they heard the bathroom door open. Everyone turned to see Traci and Gail walking toward them. Sam and Andy got up and went to the kitchen and Traci followed them. Gail sat down on the couch next to Nick and they began talking in hushed voices.

"She'll be fine," Traci told Sam and Andy and they both nodded. "They both will."

"What did she say to you in there?" Andy asked. She and Traci were sitting with their backs to the living room and Sam was leaning against the sink with his arms crossed.

"She just wasn't expecting him to be here," Traci shrugged. "I think after we talked about it last night, she was planning on apologizing anyway. I'm sure that's what they're talking about. I don't know if they'll be living together anytime soon, but she's an idiot not to."

Andy wanted to ask if Gail had said anything about Nick's leaving, but she didn't want to gossip with them sitting in the next room. She turned to look at them and they were huddled together, still talking. She turned back and looked at Sam. He was watching them, too, and she smiled sadly. He was thinking about her leaving and he was still upset about it.

"Sam?"

He looked at her and she nodded to her bedroom. He nodded and walked through the living room.

"We'll be right back," Andy said to Traci and she nodded, confused. Andy followed Sam into her room and closed the door. He was sitting at the foot of her bed and she sat down next to him.

"Do we need to talk about this?" She asked and he shrugged. "Sam."

"I'm not mad that you left."

"Well, you're mad about something. And you were fine until Nick brought up our leaving. Whatever it is, I don't want it to come between us. So, please, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm not mad that you left," he said again. He finally looked at her and she took a deep breath as she waited for him to continue. "I'm not really mad at all. I just wish that you could have done your job and stayed here. I wish that we could have had those six months to fix what was wrong."

"I know," she said, reaching for his hand. "But we're fixing it now. I know that it would be fixed now if I hadn't gone, but I went. And you said yourself that it was the right thing to do. And I know you would have done the same thing in my position, Sam."

"You're probably right," he shrugged. "I know it's my fault, too. I know that if we didn't break up that you wouldn't have even applied for the position. And you would have missed out on a huge opportunity."

"You sound really conflicted," she laughed and he nodded. "I wouldn't have applied, but I'm glad that I did. And I'm glad we had that time apart. We both got to fix ourselves over the time we were apart and _now_we're fixing our relationship. It's all working out."

"I guess you're right," he said and she noticed that he sounded more confident. "I'm sorry, Andy. For everything."

"I'm sorry, too."

Sam put his arm across her back and pulled her into his side. She looked up at him and he leaned in to kiss her. As she kissed him back, she hoped those were the last apologies about their past. She just wanted to move forward, with him, and make it all count.

The kiss had started innocently enough, but when Sam moved down to kiss her neck, Andy couldn't think straight. He was good at that. She clung to his t-shirt and pulled herself closer. He backed further onto the bed and pulled her to sit on his lap. When his lips met hers, she pushed him to lie on her bed and hovered over him. His hands were on her hips, underneath the tank top she was wearing. She rested all of her weight on top of him and ran her hands through his hair. She could not stop kissing him, she could not stop touching him.

He flipped them over so he was resting on top of her and he bent down to kiss her again. She started to wrestle with the hem of his t-shirt, forgetting about her friends in the other room, and she moved to pull it over his head. He pulled back just long enough for his shirt to come off before attacking her lips again and she pulled him further down, running her hands across his back. After a minute or so more of kissing he pulled back suddenly and licked his lips. She leaned forward to kiss him but he stopped her and she fell back against her bed when she heard yelling from the next room.

Sam rolled over onto his back to lie next to her and she reached for his hand. They both turned their heads to look at each other and smiled. The fire was still in his eyes, but Andy ignored it and squeezed his hand. "Please come over tonight," she said with a small laugh and he nodded.

"We should go save Nash," Sam said and it was Andy's turn to nod. They both sat up and let out deep sighs. Andy handed Sam his shirt and watched as he put it on. He stood up from the bed and stood in front of her, extending his hands. She took them and let him pull her up and he kissed her again. "Maybe you should just call out of work. Hang out here for the day."

"You know I can't do that," she said and he shrugged, smiling. They heard Gail yell again and Andy let out a sigh. "Come on," she said and pulled him toward the door.

They walked out slowly and Traci shot Andy a look of terror. Nick and Gail were now talking in hushed yells, Gail moreso than Nick. Andy and Sam walked around them to the kitchen and stood across from Traci. "What are they fighting about?" Andy asked, leaning closer to whisper.

"Gail apologized, but stood behind her decision to not move in with him," Traci explained. "And he whined like a drunken baby and she got angry. I don't really know what they're fighting about now."

They all looked at the couple on the couch and saw Gail shove Nick in the chest. "Can we please just go back to how things were two days ago?" She yelled and Nick covered his face in his hands. He stood up and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "What are you doing?" Gail asked, standing up with him. "Who are you calling?"

"I'm calling a cab," he yelled back and Gail nodded.

"Collins," Sam said and everyone turned to him. "I'll give you a ride if you really want one."

Andy smiled slightly at Sam. She loved that he was willing to help her friends and that he had been helpful all morning. And he had done so without being asked and with no complaints.

"You don't need to do that," Nick said, shaking his head.

"No, I was going to head out anyway," Sam shrugged and turned to Traci. "Nash, do you need a ride?"

"Yes please," she said. "Come on, Nick."

"Yeah," he conceded. "Okay. Thanks."

"So, we're just done talking about this?" Gail asked, crossing her arms and Nick shrugged.

"I'll see you at work," he said before turning toward the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Andy," Traci said. "I'll clean these clothes tonight and have them for you."

"Don't worry about it," Andy told her. "Give Leo a hug for me."

Traci nodded and walked to the door to wait with Nick. Gail threw herself dramatically onto the couch and rested her head on her knees.

"Thank you, Sam," Andy said, grabbing his hands.

"I'm not doing anything for you," he laughed before leaning in to kiss her. "Call me when you're leaving the station. I'll meet you here."

"Good," she smiled, standing tall to kiss him again.

"Have a good shift," he said, letting go of her hands. She smiled and nodded as he walked toward Traci and Nick. As they left, Andy walked to the living room and sat next to Gail.

"What happened?" She asked her, lightly rubbing her back. "I thought you wanted to fix things."

"I do," Gail whined, sitting up. "I just can't live with him and he couldn't deal with that."

"He was drunk," Andy shrugged. "Maybe it wasn't the best time for you two to talk. I'm sorry he just showed up this morning."

"Whatever," Gail shrugged. "Wait, why did Swarek leave?"

"We had plans to hang out before I went to work, but we'll hang out tonight," Andy told her. "He wasn't expecting everyone to still be here when he got here," she laughed and Gail nodded. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Are you still mad at Nick for leaving?" Andy asked and Gail looked at her seriously.

"I don't know," she said sadly. "I just want things to go back to how they were _before_he left. Why?"

"He thinks that's part of why you said no and why you broke up with him," Andy told her. "And I'm afraid that Sam might still be mad at me for leaving."

"Swarek's not mad," Gail said. "You can tell how much happier he is now. He'll be fine. So will Nick and I. I just have to put everything out there."

"He loves you."

"I know," Gail said before standing up. "I'm going to try and get some more sleep."

Andy watched as Gail dragged herself back to bed and she rested her head on the arm of her couch and turned on the morning news.

Andy and Gail walked into the parade room together. Andy sat next to Dov and Gail, to Andy's surprise, chose the seat next to Nick. Gail had slept another hour after Sam, Nick, and Traci left and she stayed at Andy's until their shift started. Neither had brought up Nick again. Andy knew that Gail really did want to fix things with him and that he would want the same with her. If they were both sober and not hungover when they spoke, things would probably already be resolved.

As Frank went over the assignments for the day, Andy remembered her conversation with Sam. She was still surprised that he had let his apartment get so messy that he didn't want her to come over. She never realized how much their breakup had effected him. She figured since he did the dumping that he was probably fine. She was starting to understand that he honestly thought breaking up with her was the best thing for the both of them. Obviously, they both knew now that it wasn't true; they are their best selves when they are together and they are truly happier. Andy really did love Sam and he really did make her happy. He always had. It was nice for her to know that he felt the same when it came to her, too. She wasn't afraid anymore of him changing his mind and leaving her. She believed that, this time, he wouldn't leave without a fight.

"Andy," Dov called, shaking her out of her thoughts. "1505, let's go."

She nodded and followed him to the car. As they walked through the station, she noticed Nick was walking toward the desk and Gail was partnered with Oliver. He would not have a good day with a hungover, upset Gail.

"What's going on with Collins?" Dov asked and Andy shrugged. "He volunteered for desk duty."

"He and Gail are fighting," she told him. "I found him drunk outside my door this morning while Gail was hungover in my bed."

"Jeez," Dov laughed, sliding into the passenger seat while Andy took the wheel. "Are they breaking up?"

"I don't think so. They'll fix it."

"So, you and Collins are pretty close, huh?"

"We were friends before we left," Andy shrugged. "Then we lived together for six months. He's a really good guy."

"He is a good guy," Dov agreed. "I'm just surprised that Swarek, and especially Gail, are alright with you guys being so close."

"Sam doesn't care that I'm close with you and Chris," Andy shrugged. "Nick is no different. And Gail knows that I am the least of her problems. I have no interest in Nick other than being his friend. Same with you and same with Chris."

Dov just nodded and they both let the conversation end. She figured that someone was going to misconstrue her friendship with Nick. Honestly, she thought it would be Gail, but she was much happier that it was Dov. She knew (at least, she hoped) that she was right about Sam. He had no reason to worry when it came to Nick; he was the one Andy wanted. Nick was a very good friend; one of her best, but that's the only way she saw him and she knew it was the same for him.


	10. Alone Time

**AN: So, here's the next chapter! Like I mentioned, it's pretty much all Sam and Andy. **

**I want to say thank you to all of you readers. You guys are great and I really love and appreciate the reviews you give me. So, please, keep reading and reviewing! I'll update soon. The next chapter is a whole different type of chapter, but I really think you'll like it!**

"How was the trial?" Sam asked as soon as Andy opened her door for him. They walked to the living room together and sat on the couch.

"It was fine," Andy answered. She was still in the outfit she had worn to Morales' trial; a navy blue skirt and a crisp white dress shirt. "It's Callaghan's case, so today was my only day in court. Or, at least, it should be."

"You guys built a solid case," Sam told her, resting his hand on her neck and rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "He's done for, McNally."

"I'm just glad that it's over," she shrugged and he nodded. She knew that she wasn't being enthusiastic and she could see the worry in his eyes. She smiled at him to try and alleviate some of it, but he didn't buy it. "It was strange sitting in the same room as him and knowing what I did to get us there. I'm really happy that I never have to relive any of it. I know I told you I wasn't scared, but the takedown was really intense, Sam," she admitted, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Hey," Sam said, putting his other hand on the other side of her neck and she looked up at him. "Like you said, it's over, okay? You did an amazing job and it's going to pay off. And now it's over and you're here and you're safe."

"And you're here."

Sam nodded, smiling. And she knew he would be there, of course he would. "Why didn't you tell me you were testifying today?" He asked quietly.

"I didn't want you to worry about me," she rolled her eyes and he looked at her seriously. "I'm sorry. I should have told you, but I really didn't want you to worry."

"You knew I'd find out," he shook his head with a laugh. "It's big news at the station. I knew you'd testify, I would have liked to know when."

"I know," she nodded. "It was easier for me if you found out through the station. I didn't want to talk about the case anymore; that's all Nick and I have been doing with Luke for a week. When I'm with you, I don't have to think about it—I don't want to."

"Okay," he nodded. He leaned in and kissed her softly. "You know, McNally," he said looking over her outfit. "You've got that sexy librarian look working really well for you right now."

"Oh yeah?" She asked, smiling for real and he nodded slowly as his hands traveled to her top button. "Thank god it's not one of your wildest fantasies."

"Thank god," he smirked. He pulled her closer by her open collar and kissed her hard and worked to unbutton the rest of her shirt. He un-tucked it from her skirt and took it off before throwing over the back of the couch. She laughed into the kiss and pulled his t-shirt off.

"You're such a cliché," she said when she pushed him down onto the couch. She rested on top of him and kissed him again, ignoring his eye roll. It didn't take long for him to forget her comment as his hands ventured to the zipper on the back of her skirt.

"You know," he said between kisses. "It could be worse. I could be complaining about your lack of glasses and the fact that you already had your hair down."

"Shut up," she laughed as they both worked to get the skirt off. "The funny thing is," she whispered when she rested against him again, "I had just taken down my very reserved bun and shook it out. You missed it."

He laughed before catching her lips with his own again. He shifted them so they were lying face to face on the couch and he ran his hand down her side. She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself so their hips matched up. As he let out a deep moan, his phone started to ring in his pocket. They pulled away from each other, breathing deeply, and Andy laughed.

"It's almost like people have your number on some kind of alert," she said and he nodded. "We start touching and that starts ringing."

She pulled the phone from his front pocket and handed it to him. "It's Oliver," Sam said, reaching behind him to put it on the coffee table. "I made plans with him this morning to go to the Penny tonight and forgot to tell him I wouldn't make it. He'll figure it out," he told her before pulling her into his body again.

"Sam," Andy laughed, pulling away from his kiss again. "That's your best friend. Call him back and tell him you can't make it. It's Oliver, he'll worry."

"Fine," Sam said, shaking his head. Instead of calling though, he typed out a quick text and stood from the couch. He put his phone back on the table and leaned down. He put one arm under her knees and the other across the back. She smiled as she put her arms around his neck and let him carry her to the bedroom.

"You're insane," she laughed as he rested her on the bed.

"Shh," he whispered and then kissed her slowly. "It's a library."

* * *

Andy was sitting in her kitchen when she heard Sam walk out of her room. She turned and smiled at him and he nodded at her, rubbing his eyes. He sat down next to her and took the coffee she had in front of her. After two sips he let out a deep breath and smiled at her. "Good morning."

"Good morning," she said quietly, taking back the coffee he handed to her. "I want to give you something."

"Okay."

Andy walked around the kitchen island and rummaged through one of her drawers. She pulled out her spare car key and a key to her house and took a deep breath before turning around. After what happened with Nick and Gail, she realized that she wanted to take the next step with Sam. She wasn't ready to have him move in with her, but she wanted him to know that it was something she wanted in the near future. Nick and Gail, after a week of discussion, had finally decided to move in together, but only if they got a whole new place with both of their names on the lease.

Andy turned her head to find Sam watching her and she let out another breath before turning around completely and sliding the keys across the island to him. He looked down at them and back at her. She felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest; she didn't know why she was so nervous. It was Sam. He'd been staying with her nearly every night since they got back together.

"Thank you?" He said and she smiled nervously at him. "You look like you're going to throw up."

"No," she shook her head. He walked around the island and stood in front of her. "I just want you to have those. The car key is more for emergencies. You know, in case I lock mine in the car? Which is likely to happen sooner rather than later. But I want you to have a key for the house. I'm not saying you should move in yet or anything, but you're here enough that I think you deserve your own means of opening the door."

Sam let out a laugh and nodded slowly. "Thanks," he said and she smiled at him. "This will make things a lot easier."

"I thought so," she shrugged. "You know, I was thinking maybe you should hang out with Oliver today since you came here last night. We can see each other later."

"McNally, this is the only day off we have together," he argued, pulling her closer by her hips. "Believe me, Oliver doesn't mind."

"Okay," she conceded. She really didn't want him to leave, but she didn't want to monopolize his time either. She kissed him and he let go of her when she pulled away. She pushed herself to sit on the counter and pulled Sam closer using her legs. His back was against her chest and she put one of her arms around his shoulder and rested her chin on his other while her legs remained around his torso. "Why did you come here last night instead of meeting him?"

"Because I wanted to make sure you were okay after the trial."

"You could have called."

"I didn't want to call, McNally," he said, letting out a laugh. He started to turn and she let her legs fall from around him so he could do so. When his hands rested on her hips, she put her arms around his neck. "I wanted to be here in case you wanted to talk about it—in case you needed me."

"Thank you," she whispered, leaning her forehead against his. "I feel like I've said that to you more in the past few weeks than I ever have before. I'm _really_glad that you came over last night and I appreciate all of the things you've been doing, but you don't need to keep doing them."

"McNally," he sighed, rolling his eyes. She knew he'd fight her on it—he always did.

"Seriously, Sam," she interrupted him. "I know we've talked about this before, but I mean it. We were broken up. Now we're back together. We're happy, Sam. You don't need to make anything up to me."

"Fine," he shrugged and she narrowed her eyes at him. "You're right. We're back together and we're happy. We're on level playing fields now."

"Exactly," she smiled before kissing him. "I really do appreciate everything you've done and how great you've been. You have showed me that this is what you want. And now I'm telling you that this is _exactly_ what I want."

"Good, because I'm not going anywhere."

"Good."

They both smiled and Andy slid off the counter. She poured Sam his own cup of coffee while he checked his phone on the couch. She sat next to him, putting his coffee on the table in front of him, and drank her own. He was reading through something and Andy wondered what it was, but she didn't want to ask. He let out a sigh and traded his phone for his coffee. When he leaned against the back of the couch, he reached for Andy and she snuggled into the side of his bare chest. She was freezing in her yoga shorts and loose tank top, so she pulled the blanket from the back of the couch to cover them both.

"Maybe you should start leaving some clothes here, too," she told him. "Your morning after look is starting to become a normal thing."

"Yeah, I've been thinking the same thing."

Sam turned on the television and they sat together watching an old episode of _Seinfeld._They both drank their coffees until the cups were emptied. Andy could feel herself falling back to sleep against Sam's chest, but she fought the feeling. She wanted to be present with him, even if they were just watching TV. Sam was gently rubbing her arm underneath the blanket and she had a hand resting on his lap. She smiled against his chest and he kissed the top of her head. She loved being there with him and she loved that she fit so nicely in his embrace.

As the credits of one episode rolled and a new one began, she looked up to find he was already watching her. She leaned closer and kissed him, smiling. "Hey, I don't know what your plans are tonight, but I'm having dinner with my dad if you want to come," she told him, running her hand over his chest.

"Does Tommy know you're inviting me?" Sam asked.

"No, but he won't mind. He loves you."

"Well," he said, smugly. "That's true."

"Come on," Andy said while she reached for his hand. "His girlfriend is going to be there and I don't want to be a third wheel."

"So, you want to go on a double date with your father?"

"Well," Andy tilted her head, "I wouldn't put it like that, but I guess. We can go to the Penny after and meet our friends."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes and she smiled before kissing him again. "But you owe me."

"I'll buy a pair of glasses," she joked and he laughed. "But if you have any overdue books, I'll make sure you regret it."

Sam pulled her closer and kissed her, pushing her hair out of her face. They both smiled into the kiss and he pulled back, brushing his nose against hers.

* * *

When they walked into the Penny together after dinner, Sam bought them both drinks. He handed one to her and she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Go," she said, nodding to Oliver and Noelle. "I'll be over there."

He put a hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead before turning around to sit with his friends. She smiled at his retreating back before turning to sit with her own friends. "You two always come together and you always leave together, but you never sit and drink together," Chris remarked when she sat down.

"It's weird," Gail told her and Andy rolled her eyes at them.

"We spent all day together and we're going to spend all night together," she argued. "I think we can manage a couple of hours apart with our respective friends."

"I think it's healthy," Traci said and Andy smiled graciously at her. "How was dinner with your dad?"

"Apparently, I forgot to tell him that Sam and I had gotten back together," Andy chuckled and the rest of the table joined her. "He was surprised, to say the least. And he had some choice words for Sam about the breakup."

"Oh no," Dov said. "I would not want to be on the other end of your dad's fist."

"I said words, Dov," Andy laughed. "My dad did not hit Sam. He just, kind of, told him off. His girlfriend and I talked him down, though, and the rest of the night was fine."

"Well, that's good," Traci said. "Your dad always liked him."

"Unlike my mother, so I need one of them to get along with my boyfriend."

"Cassidy's mother hates me," Dov said. "I try so hard for her to like me, but she can't stand me. And she makes fun of my name behind my back every chance she gets."

"Denise's dad is not my biggest fan," Chris said.

"Well, you did impregnate his daughter and then break up with her," Gail reminded him. "So, I think we know why he doesn't like you."

"Okay," Chris agreed, taking a long sip of his beer.

Andy turned her head to look back at the bar. She smiled as she watched Sam laughing and joking with Oliver and Noelle. He must have felt her watching because he turned and smiled at her. Oliver slapped him on the back in the middle of a story, though, and he turned back to his friends. When Andy turned back to her own, they were listening to Gail and Nick argue about which apartment they were going to choose.


	11. Buzz

**AN: I know I just updated yesterday, but I got so many great reviews that I wanted to update again! Like I mentioned, this chapter is kind of different from previous ones. I really hope you like it! Please let me know what you think!** **Who knows? Maybe I'll update soon. (It's very possible, I have the next chapter and a half finished already!)**

As Andy walked into the station at the end of her shift, she felt a slight buzz in the air. She shook it off, though, and went to the locker room to get changed. Gail was the only other person in there and she had just finished changing. Andy spent the day with Collins and they were stuck on traffic detail all day because of a three car accident. Gail had been partnered with Chris and she seemed annoyed.

"All he does is talk about that kid," she said suddenly and Andy nodded. Of course he did- he was a father and they typically enjoyed talking about their children. "And their new dog. I get it, Diaz, you've moved on. So have I."

"I don't think that's what he's doing, Gail," Andy laughed and Gail rolled her eyes from where she was seated on the bench. "Do you want a ride to the Penny?"

"Nick is taking me."

"I'll see you guys there."

Andy finished getting dressed and slung her bag over her shoulder. When she left the locker room and walked through the station, she saw Oliver, Noelle, and Frank huddled around video equipment and walkie talkies. Frank hadn't said anything during parade that stuck out to her, so she didn't know what they were up to and she continued to her car.

When she arrived at the Penny, she stopped at the bar and ordered a vodka tonic. She and Nick had a long, boring day and she wanted a drink to help liven up her night. She sat down at a table with Chris, Gail, and Nick who were talking about the Morales case.

It had been a few day since she and Nick went to court, but they were in constant contact with Luke and he assured them that Morales was going to be locked up for the rest of his sad, pathetic life. "Enough about Morales," Andy said and Nick nodded, agreeing. It had not been easy for either of them to relive their time trailing him.

"I just can't believe you guys aren't more psyched," Chris told them. "You're the ones putting him in prison. You should take the credit."

"It's not as easy as it sounds," Andy said and Chris still didn't seem to understand. "It was all an act, but I really got to know and like his daughter. She was working so hard to be a good daughter to him, but I knew how badly she wanted to get away from it all. And I used her to get her father put in jail."

"Sorry," Chris said, taking a sip of his beer. "I guess you don't realize until you're under yourself."

"I didn't," Andy told him.

"It's a lot harder than they make it out to be," Nick agreed. "Where's Nash and Swarek?" He asked changing the subject.

"I don't know," Andy shrugged, looking around the bar. "Sam said he'd be here by now."

"The bust is probably taking longer than they expected," Gail said and Andy turned to her, surprised. "What?" Gail asked, annoyed by the look Andy was giving her.

"What bust?"

"The huge drug bust he and Traci have been working on for weeks," Chris told her and Andy thought back to conversations with Sam. She was sure he hadn't mentioned it. "That's what Shaw and Noelle were doing with Frank. Dov's working with Swarek and Nash."

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Andy said and Gail pursed her lips, turning away. Then Andy remembered the conversation with Sam before her girl's night. It was in casual passing and he made it sound small. Now Chris was making it sound like it was a big deal. "Wait, he told me that they were going to execute it last week."

"They were supposed to," Gail said slowly as if she were talking to a child. "It turned out to be bigger than they originally planned. That's why they called Dov in and why they had to postpone it."

"That's all people were talking about when we got back to the station," Chris told her and Andy took a long sip of her drink. "Didn't you hear them?"

"We got back a little late," Andy said and then remembered the buzz she felt when she got back. She couldn't hear, and wasn't listening, to what everyone was talking about, but she knew they were talking about something. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Morales," Nick said and Andy looked at him, confused. "He knew you had a lot on your plate. He didn't want you to get distracted."

"Did he tell you this?" Andy asked and Nick shook his head.

"He told Traci," Gail said and Andy nodded. "She told me. I told Nick."

"He's such a hypocrite," Andy said, shaking her head. "Do you know when it was supposed to go down? He did say he'd meet me here by ten."

"Like I said, Andy, it's probably taking a little longer than they expected," Gail told her, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure they're fine," Chris told her, patting her back. Andy wasn't so sure, though. Oliver still hadn't shown up and she was starting to worry. She looked at Nick who just shrugged and she finished off her drink.

"McNally," Gail said, suddenly sounding softer. "Swarek's a pro- he could handle this alone."

"What about Traci and Dov?"

"Why are you so worried?" Gail asked. "They've done this before."

"I don't know," Andy said, shaking he head. And she really didn't know. She knew that Traci and Dov were more than capable to handle a drug bust, especially with the supervision and guidance of Sam. But there was something about the way people were talking at the station that worried her. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she had figured that it was something juicy. "I just need another drink. Anyone else?"

They all shook their heads no, but she could feel them watching her as she walked to the bar. She ordered another drink and looked around the bar, just in case she had missed Oliver or Noelle. If they were at the Penny, then the bust was over and her friends- and Sam- were safe. She didn't see any of them, but she did notice Luke walking toward her.

"Hey," he said, sliding into the empty seat where she stood. "What's wrong with you?" He asked after he noticed the look on her face.

"Do you know anything about this bust that Traci and Sam are doing tonight?" She asked, sitting in the seat next to him. He nodded slowly, almost like he didn't want to, and it worried Andy more. "How big is it?"

"It's not just a drug bust anymore," Luke said quietly and she looked past him and bit her lip. "It's a gun bust, too. This group they've been tracking has their hands in just about everything."

"How could no one tell me this?" Andy asked more to herself than Luke and he put a tentative hand on her shoulder. "Did you hear anything before you left the station about it?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Andy, Swarek knows what he's doing. Nash and Epstein do too. They're working with guns and gangs; they're not doing this thing alone."

"Were Shaw and Williams still in the office?"

"Yeah," Luke nodded, taking his hand back. "Which is a good sign, McNally. If something was wrong, they'd be on their way."

"That's true," Andy said, nodding. She slid off her seat and hesitated. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Andy left Luke at the bar and sat back down at the table with her friends. She put Sam, Traci and Dov out of her mind. If something went wrong, she would know about it. Worrying wouldn't help anything.

A couple of hours later, Andy was laughing at a story Chris had just told. Gail and Nick were both doubled over, too. Who knew Chris could be so funny? Of course the drinks they had all consumed definitely made whatever he said just a little funnier. She'd stopped after three drinks, though. She was driving and she needed another hour or so to sober up. In the back of her mind, she convinced herself that by that time, her friends would be at the bar like they should have been two and a half hours ago.

When Nick and Gail went to the bar to order themselves more drinks, she sat with Chris alone and he pushed his chair closer to her. "We haven't heard anything," he said and she nodded, thinking about Sam, Traci and Dov again. "If something was wrong, Best would have called us in. If anyone of them got hurt, Oliver would have called us to let us know. They're okay."

"I hope you're right," she said, taking a sip of her water. "I want to go home, but I can't until I hear from Sam. I won't be able to sleep until I know they're all okay."

"I should have been home an hour ago," he confessed, showing her his phone full of angry texts from Denise. "She doesn't get it."

"It's hard when you're not a cop, I guess."

Chris nodded and Gail and Nick joined them again. They were doing much better since the little break that Gail had initiated. Once she agreed to move in and get a new place, they'd been happy and looking for a place. Now that it was down to a couple of options, things were getting intense, but Andy knew it was all trivial. Once they could finally agree on an apartment, they'd be good. And she knew that Gail was excited- she'd never had a place that was hers. She lived with her parents and then she lived with Chris and Dov. Living with Nick, and Nick only, would make a big difference.

Since Chris had brought up the bust, it was all she could thing about. Every time the door opened she turned to look who was coming or going. After another half hour, she heard the door open and nearly jumped to her feet when she saw Traci. She walked with her head down to the table and when she looked up, Andy saw that her eye was swollen and bruised.

"Oh my god! Trace," she said, directing her to sit down. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Traci insisted and she sounded it, too. "Honestly. It hurts a little, but I'm okay."

"Okay," Andy said, rubbing her shoulders. She kept an eye on the door, waiting for Sam and Dov, but no one else came in.

"Where's Swarek and Epstein?" Nick asked and Traci took a breath.

"They're at the hospital," she told them quietly and Andy's hand fell from her back.

"Oh my god," Andy said, under her breath and Chris held her elbow to steady her.

"I didn't get to talk to them, but I did see them both get put in the ambulance," Traci said and she held Andy's hand. "No one would tell me anything. But I think you should go."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Andy asked and Traci nodded. "How was the bust?"

"We got them all," Traci said. "Go."

Andy nodded and turned to Diaz. "Chris?"

"I'm right behind you," he said, grabbing their coats from the back of the chairs. "We'll keep you updated."

When they got to the hospital, they immediately saw Oliver waiting in sterile blue chair. He stood when he saw them.

"Hey," he said and Chris stood back to give Andy and Oliver some privacy. "He's okay McNally. He's just getting some stitches in his forehead. They both got beat pretty bad, but they're both okay."

"Why didn't you call me?" Andy asked, sitting down. Chris and Oliver sat on either side of her.

"Sam told me not to," Oliver shrugged and Andy gave him a hard look.

"If I got hurt and told you not to call him, would that stop you?"

Oliver shook his head. She knew the answer before she asked the question. She kind of admired it, actually. Sam and Oliver's friendship was exactly what Chris and Dov's was shaping up to be. It would last forever and be one of the most meaningful relationships either would ever have.

All three of them had their heads in their hands. It was late and they'd all had a full day of work behind them and another full day ahead of them. Not a single one would leave until they saw for themselves that Dov and Sam were okay, though. When they heard footsteps, they turned and saw them walking toward them. This time, Andy didn't hesitate to jump to her feet.

Sam was surprised to see her, that was evident by the look on his face. She walked right to him and put her arms around his neck and ran a hand through his hair. He hugged her tightly and kissed the side of her neck softly. When she pulled back just enough, she saw Chris and Oliver talking to Dov, each with a hand on his shoulder.

Andy gently put her hand on Sam's cheek and noticed him flinch. Both of his eyes were black and there were stitches on his forehead in the exact spot where she had a cut after Project Dakota. She gently outlined the stitches and ran her fingers over his cheek before hugging him again.

"McNally," he laughed gently and when she pulled back, she could see how much pain he was in from hugging her. Along with his facial damage, he also had a couple of bruised ribs. "I'm fine. We got them and I'm okay."

"You scared the shit out of me, Sam," she whispered into his neck and he tightened his arms around her again.

"I'm sorry, Andy," he said and she nodded before pulling away. She turned toward Dov and gave him a hug while Oliver gave Sam a manly pat on the back that turned into a hug.

"How are you?" She asked Dov and he smiled.

"Great," he told her and she hugged him again with a smile. If Dov could lighten the mood, then they really were okay. "Let's go," he said to Sam who nodded.

Oliver walked past Andy, patting her gently on the shoulder, and walked out of the hospital with Dov and Chris. Sam walked toward her and put an arm across her shoulders and they walked out together. Andy held onto the hand that was hanging from her shoulder and put her arm across his back. She watched Chris and Dov climb into Oliver's squad while she and Sam walked to her car.

When they got to the car, Sam opened her door for her and she stood tall to kiss him. It caught him off guard, but he held onto her hips and held her to him. When they finally pulled apart, he brushed the hair out of her face and she smiled sadly at him. "I'm sorry," he said again and she licked her lips and nodded.

"Don't ever do that to me again," she warned and he nodded his promise. She kissed him on the cheek and he let go of her. When they were driving away, she reached for his hand and held it on her lap the whole way to her house.


	12. Fine

**AN: Thanks for the reviews AGAIN! Keep 'em coming! So, here's the new chapter. It takes place the day after the bust. I know some of you were expecting Nurse Andy to come into play, but it's more like caring girlfriend. The next two chapters after this one are going to show Sam and Andy as a real couple, in real life (not just in her house). So, I think that will be fun to see. Read, review, but, most of all- ENJOY!**

Andy was watching Sam sleep next to her. When they got home, he took one of the painkillers he had been given at the hospital and fell fast asleep. Andy was up most of the night; every time she moved she was afraid she was going to hit his face or one of his bruised ribs. She got sick of worrying and sat up.

When he shook awake she watched him blink a couple of times and wince. "How are you feeling?" She asked and he shrugged, sitting up next to her. "Well, I have to get ready for work. I'll drive you to the station to get your truck."

"Yeah," he nodded and she got out of bed. "Andy, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about last night."

"I don't want to talk about it, Sam," Andy told him and she left him in her room while she went to the bathroom to get ready.

She didn't want to talk about it with him because she was upset and she didn't want them to fight. If they had a fight before work, she would be in a rotten mood all day and it wouldn't be fair to herself or to her partner.

When she got out of the shower and dried off, she got dressed and braided her hair. As she left the bathroom, she saw Sam sitting in her kitchen. She continued to her room and threw her dirty clothes into the hamper. Before leaving her room and facing him again, she took a couple of deep breaths.

"You haven't taken any painkillers yet, right?" She asked as she poured coffee into a travel mug.

"Nope," he shook his head. He was watching her carefully, he knew she wasn't happy with him. "I'll take one when I get home."

"Good," she nodded. "I've got to go. Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

They walked out together, neither one saying a word, and got into her car. Andy drove to the station while Sam watched her. When she pulled into the spot next to his truck, they climbed out together and Andy wrestled with just walking away.

"McNally," Sam said, pulling her toward him and his truck.

"Sam, I'm going to be late," she said, taking her hand from his. "I'll see you later."

"Come on, Andy," he begged and she rolled her eyes and pursed her lips before turning away. She reluctantly turned back when she reached the door and saw him still watching her.

"McNally," Oliver called as they both walked toward the locker rooms. She smiled at him as he got closer. "How's he doing?"

"He says he's fine," she told him shortly. "I've got to change. I'll see you in parade."

She walked into the locker room and changed quickly so she could call Traci. She sat on the bench while all the others mulled around the room. "How are you doing?" Andy asked when Traci answered the phone.

"I'm fine Andy. Really," Traci answered. "How are the boys?"

"Sam has two black eyes and a pretty deep gash on his forehead," Andy told her. "Dov has a broken hand and a black eye. They both have a couple of bruised or broken ribs. I think they're okay, though."

"That's good."

"Trace, are you sure you're alright?" Andy asked.

"I'm doing a lot better than the two of them," Traci laughed. "The swelling has already gone down; it's just a little bruised. I'm fine. Go to work, Andy. I'll call you later."

"Okay," Andy nodded. "Enjoy your few days off."

"Thanks. Have a good shift."

Andy slid her phone into her pocket and left the locker room and immediately ran into Chris and Nick. "How's Dov?" She asked Chris.

"I talked to him this morning and he said he was good," Chris told her. "He's got the rest of the week off. How is Swarek?"

"He's fine," Andy said and the three of them walked into the parade room.

She sat next to Gail while Nick and Chris sat behind them. Frank walked into the room and leaned toward Andy. "How's Swarek doing?" He asked, catching Andy by surprise.

"Um," she started. "He's in some pain, but I think he's doing okay in general."

"Good, good," Frank nodded. "And have you talked to Nash and Epstein?"

"Traci is doing well, Sir," Andy told him. "And Diaz told me that Dov is doing okay."

"Great," he said, standing up and patting her shoulder.

Andy looked at Gail and she shrugged. Frank walked to the podium and started going over the assignments. Andy let her mind wander to the night before and to Sam. She was angry with him for not telling her when the bust was happening. She was angry with him for not letting her know the severity of the bust. She was really angry at him, though, for the hypocrisy of the situation. He always got so ruffled when she kept things from him so he wouldn't worry, but he was now guilty of it. And he had been in real danger.

She didn't like thinking back to the night before and how worried she really was. She hated that he put her in that position. She hated that he didn't think she could handle it on top of her own problems. They were supposed to be a team, partners. She had to let him know that his problems were now hers. It's the only way they would last—if they trusted each other enough to depend on each other.

"Serve, protect, and get back here in one piece, please," Frank ended before leaving the parade room.

"Let's go, McNally," Oliver called from the back of the room. She said goodbye to her friends and followed him to their squad. "So, Sam's really okay?"

"He's fine," she answered and Oliver nodded as he pulled onto the street.

"You're mad at him," he accused and Andy looked at him. Oliver never talked about her and Sam- she always assumed it made him uncomfortable.

"Kind of," she admitted and he smiled smugly. "He should have told me what was going on."

"I know. I told him that. He's never been great at talking, McNally."

"I've noticed," she said and Oliver laughed. Andly liked that Oliver was willing to talk to her about Sam. She obviously knew how much they cared about each other, but it was nice to have Oliver be on her side.

"Don't be too hard on him, though" he said and she nodded. "He's got enough to deal with. Getting beaten with a metal pole isn't as pleasant as it sounds."

"Right," she laughed.

* * *

"You scared me," Andy told Sam when he opened his door for her. He nodded and moved aside so she could slide into his apartment.

"I know," he told her and they walked together to his living room.

"I'm pissed at you," she said and he nodded. They sat down at opposite ends of the couch and she crossed her arms over her chest. "If you had just told me when it was happening, I wouldn't have worried at all."

"McNally," he sighed, resting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. "You had Morales."

"I don't care about Morales, Sam!"

"No one expected it to be such a big deal."

"You knew it was a big deal for a week," she reminded him and he slunk back in his seat. "And you got so upset when I didn't tell you when I was going to court. There was no way for me to get hurt in court, Sam. I picked you up from the _hospital_ last night. You wince every time you take a breath. You can barely see out of your left eye and your right eye is almost as bad. There's a huge gash on your forehead with a disturbing amount of stitches in it. You were in actual danger last night and you didn't have the common courtesy to let me know what you were doing."

"I am sorry," Sam said quietly. She turned her head toward his television, away from him, and he sighed. "Andy, I'm not great at this part of relationships. The talking thing is still pretty new to me."

"Well, Sam, don't expect me to talk if you're not going to do the same," she said and he nodded. "I'm not great at it either. But if we want this to last, then we need to talk to each other."

"You're right."

"You have no idea how worried I was last night," she told him and he let out a humorless chuckle. "What?"

"I think I have an idea, McNally," he told her and she shook her head. She couldn't even imagine his mind going through what her's did the night before. "Remember when you got shot? That was one of the scariest moments of my life."

"Sam," she said and her face softened.

"Remember when you were stuck in the burnt down building that was ready to collapse?" She nodded. "I practically ripped Oliver's head off for letting you in there."

"He didn't let me, Sam."

"I know that," he laughed. "And what about the time you didn't show up for work? The time Peck got kidnapped and you got attacked? I _know_ what it's like to worry."

"Okay," she said and she slid closer to him on the couch. "So, was last night my punishment then?"

"No," he said with a laugh. "I'm just letting you know that I know what it's like to worry."

"Fine," she nodded. "So, then, can we agree to tell the other person when we know we will be doing something that could worry them?"

"That seems fair," he nodded and she smiled.

"I'm sorry I was so cold this morning and just left you in the parking lot."

Sam nodded slowly and they both remembered a time when he left her in a parking lot. She didn't want to go there, though. And, apparently, neither did he.

"You were upset," he said and she shrugged. "I get it."

"How do you feel?" She asked, changing the subject. She watched as he took a deep breath and winced. "Not so great?"

"I've been better," he laughed which caused him to wince again.

"Sam, take it easy," Andy told him. She made him lie down on the couch while she went to his bedroom to get his pills and stopped in the kitchen to get a bottle of water. "So, I see you cleaned your place without me," she said when she sat in front of him.

"Yeah," he nodded, sitting up enough to take the pill. "It wasn't your mess to clean."

"Well, it looks good," she told him, taking the water from him. She slid off of the couch and sat on the floor, resting her head back near his own. She'd been thinking about something since she got back from Project Dakota and she wanted a straight answer from him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said absently. He was playing with the ends of her and watching her.

"Was I part of your decision to become a detective?"

"Uh," he started, looking past her. She felt his hand stop moving through her hair and she turned to look at him. "Part of it. I figured, if we got back together, that it would make things easier. I wasn't totally wrong when I said I couldn't be a cop and be with you."

She nodded slowly and he looked at her again. "I thought it would make this easier," he continued and she nodded again. "And I think I was right."

"I do, too," she told him. She shifted to her knees and faced him. "But if it's not what you really want, then I feel terrible. If you'd rather be in uniform, on the streets, then you should be."

"No, Andy," he shook his head. "I still get to be a cop and I'm with you. That's all that I want. I don't need to be in a uniform to get the bad guys."

"Okay," she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. She ran her hand through his hair and noticed his eyes getting heavy. "You should get to bed, Sam."

"Stay."

She smiled and ran her hand down his cheek. "Okay."

She kissed him again and helped him off the couch. As they walked to his bedroom, he reached for her hand and she let him take it. When they got to his room, she turned down the covers while he took off his shirt. She got changed into a pair of his boxers and the shirt he had just discarded and climbed into bed next to him.

Andy made sure he laid on his back and kissed him on the forehead as he fell asleep. She knew, now more than ever, that she couldn't live without Sam. If the night before was any indication, she would be an absolute wreck without him. She couldn't even fall asleep without being sure that he wouldn't be in any pain.

The thought scared her, though. She was a very independent person and now her life depended on Sam being in it. She never felt this way with Luke. She didn't even feel it with Sam the first time they were together. Living without him for so long and now, being happier than ever, really made her see the intensity of her feelings for him.

She turned on her side and watched him sleep, brushing the hair from his forehead. She whispered, "I love you," and kissed his cheek. In his sleep, he reached for her and she held onto his as she finally fell asleep.


	13. Weekend

**AN: So, I took it upon myself to marry off some characters. I hope you don't mind haha. But, I thought a wedding would be a fun way for the group to hang out and have fun. Warning: The wedding is not in this chapter. It's in the next one, but this one is a big lead in to the next one. In the next chapter we get to see the entire group at this wedding and we get to see Sam and Andy outside of their homes and the Penny as a real-life couple. YAY! Please let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

"You're coming on Sunday, right?" Noelle asked Andy at the end of their shift on Friday.

"Of course!" Andy answered, closing her locker. "We're both really excited."

"Don't get too excited, McNally," Noelle laughed. "It's going to be a small wedding."

"That small wedding went out the window months ago," Traci laughed, leaning against the lockers. "About 150 guests ago."

"Don't remind me," Noelle said, rolling her eyes. "I'll see you both tonight."

Traci and Andy waved and Noelle left the locker room, confirming with Gail on the way out. "I have no idea what to wear to a beach wedding," she said as she opened up her locker.

"Something light and flowy?" Traci suggested.

"Anything I wear will make me look like a ghost," Gail reminded her and Andy laughed. "Shut it, McNally."

"Okay," she laughed, turning to leave. "I'll see you and Casper later tonight," she called to Traci as she left them in the locker room. "Oh, hi," she smiled when she ran into Sam.

"Hey," he smiled. He put a hand on her neck and kissed her softly. "You ready?"

"Let's go."

He reached for her hand and they left the station together. It had been almost three weeks since his big takedown and his face finally looked normal again, except for the scar near his hairline. His ribs were almost healed and barely ever hurt, so he was almost as good as new. Ever since the night after the bust, Andy and Sam had been even more inseparable than ever before. He stayed at her house every single night and they drove to and from work together every day. They weren't afraid to hold hands or greet each other with a kiss at the station if they were both off duty.

It was Friday and in two days they were going to Frank and Noelle's wedding at the beaches. He proposed and they started planning the whole thing while Andy and Nick were still undercover, but they insisted that they both go. Andy was actually really excited; it was her first wedding with Sam. Every time she thought about it like that, though, she remembered that their first wedding together was supposed to be Traci and Jerry's. She brought it up to him once and he made it clear that he didn't want to talk about it and that he was putting a positive spin on Frank and Noelle's wedding. Whenever the topic of Jerry was brought up, no matter who brought him up, Sam shut down.

When they walked into Andy's house, he headed for the kitchen and she went to her bedroom. It had become and unspoken agreement between them that he would cook dinner- and he had done it every night they had off together. She cleaned her room up and started to put the laundry she'd done the night before away. Sam's clothes were now thrown with hers and she separated them so they went into his individual drawer and side of the closet. After she put all of the clothes away and changed into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top, she sat at the kitchen island and watched him cook.

"Would I be rushing things if I asked you to make things easier and just move in with me already?" She asked with her elbow on the counter and her chin in her hand. He turned the burner on the stove down to simmer and turned slowly toward her. "I'm just wondering," she shrugged with a smile.

"McNally, do you know what you just asked me?" He asked, resting against the sink and crossing his arms.

"Of course I do, Sam," she laughed with a shrug. "When was the last time you even slept in your bed?"

He pretended to think about it and she narrowed her eyes at him until he smiled. "It's been a while," he admitted with a nod.

"Just think about it," she told him and he nodded. Sam went back to cooking and Andy went back to watching him.

When he was finished cooking, he took out two plates and filled them with food. He slid one across the table to Andy and sat down next to her with his own.

"I'm so excited to see you in a suit," she told him, talking about the wedding. Sam laughed and nudged her knee with his own. "I actually got you something. I'll give it to you after dinner."

"What is it?"

"You'll see after dinner."

"Oh boy," he laughed. They continued to eat and talk about the wedding.

"You're going to the bachelor party tonight, right?" Andy asked, pushing her empty plate away. She swung her legs to rest on his lap and he rested his hand on her knee.

"Yeah," he nodded, pushing his own plate away. "I'll be back here tomorrow."

"Don't bother," she told him and he looked at her surprised. She laughed and held his hand. "No, not like that. I picked up a shift tomorrow so I could have Monday night off. That way, we don't have to rush back from the beach."

"All right," he nodded. "I should head out soon, though."

"Okay," she said, standing up. She took their plates and put them into her dishwasher. "I'll be right back. Don't leave yet."

She went to her bedroom and rifled through her sock drawer until she found what she wanted to give him. When she left her room, Sam was waiting by her front door. "Here," she said, handing him a tie.

"What is this for?" He asked, looking at the black silk tie with purple stripes.

"Wear it on Sunday," she told him and he smiled.

"Thank you," he said before kissing her softly. "I really have to go."

"Okay," she nodded. She reached for him, pulling him closer, and kissed him long and hard. "Have fun."

"I'm going to miss you," he whispered against her lips and she smiled, pulling away.

"Think about what I asked you," she said and he nodded. He hesitated before leaving and she watched him until he took her face in his hands and kissed her again. "Oh, wow," she said breathlessly when he brushed his nose against hers and pulled away.

"'Night, McNally," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers and playing with the ends of her hair.

"Goodnight, Sam."

He smiled, dimples and all, and left her house. "Oh, wow," she said again to herself.

"You asked Swarek to move in with you?" Traci nearly shrieked. They were at Noelle's having a relaxed bachelorette party while the baby slept in the other room.

"Trace," Andy laughed, pulling her into the kitchen and out of the line of fire. "I did, though."

"What did he say?" Traci asked her and she was smiling from ear to ear. Andy couldn't stop smiling either. The kiss he gave her before he left was still lingering on her lips.

"Nothing really," she said, biting her lip. "I told him to think about it. I think it took him by surprise."

"Well, yeah," Traci laughed. "What if he says yes?"

"Then good," Andy laughed, brushing her hair behind her ear. "That's what I want, Trace. I just want us to be together."

"You are together, Andy."

"So, you think this is a bad idea?" Andy asked, crossing her arms. She knew that it would take Traci- and Sam- by surprise, but she thought it was a great idea. She wanted him to say yes. She wanted him to live with her.

"No," Traci insisted. "Absolutely not. I was just surprised."

"I'm crazy," Andy laughed. Traci shook her head with a smile. She knew that Andy and Sam were the real deal. Being close to the both of them made her realize just how right they were for each other.

"Come on," Traci said, pulling her back into the living room where Noelle was with her sister and Gail.

"Nash, McNally, join us," Noelle said and they smiled as they sat on the couch. Gail poured them each a glass of sangria.

"What do you think the guys are up to?" Traci asked, sitting back into the couch. Andy could only imagine what they were doing. They didn't have to stay home with the baby, so they could be up to any number of things.

"Frank promised they'd keep a low profile," Noelle told them sarcastically. "That will never happen with Sam and Oliver by his side, though."

Andy nodded and laughed. She remembered running into the two of them in the hallway and they were talking about their plans for the night. Of course, as soon as she joined them, they stopped talking about it and left her standing by the coffee machine by herself. That could only mean that they had big plans for the boss.

"When's your wedding, McNally?" Noelle asked and Andy nearly choked on her sangria.

"No," she said simply. "Not yet."

"She _did _ask him to move in with her, though," Traci said and everyone ooh-ed and her face turned red. "He's _thinking _about it."

"Great, so we'll all have to help him move?" Gail asked and Andy shook her head.

"Kind of like how I helped you and Nick move into _your _place?" Andy asked and Gail laughed.

"How are you and Collins doing?" Traci asked and Gail shrugged. Andy could see the hint of a smile on her face, though. According to Nick, they were doing really well. He was on cloud nine living with her. Even though Gail didn't love talking about her relationship, everyone knew that she was happy and she was more in love with him than ever.

"We love the new place," she told them vaguely and Andy smiled. Gail caught her eye and smiled back shyly, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "What about you, Noelle? Are you excited for the wedding?"

"Yeah," she nodded, looking down with a smile. "We're all very excited."

"It's going to be great," Traci confirmed. She was a bridesmaid and had helped plan some things while Noelle's sister wasn't around. "You're going to love the house where they're having it. When I saw pictures, I immediately thought of you, Andy. It's your dream house."

On Sunday morning, Andy was finishing getting dressed when she heard her front door open. She hid behind her door and peeked her head around it. "I'll be right out," she told Sam and he nodded with a smile. Once her door was closed, she grabbed the black strappy heels she was wearing and sat at the end of her bed to put them on. She looked around her room to see if she was forgetting anything and stood up. She picked up her overnight bag and left her room.

"Whoa," Sam said, sliding off of the chair he was sitting in. Andy smiled and looked down at her dress that was draping over one of her shoulders like a purple toga. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," she said, walking over to him. She put her bag next to their feet and put her hands on his tie. "You look pretty good yourself," she said as she straightened it out.

She pulled him closer by his tie and kissed him softly before tightening and straightening it out again. She licked her lips and put her hands on his shoulders. He clasped his hands together against her back and kissed her again. "I see why you bought me the tie now," he told her and she smiled.

"Perfect match."

"Yeah," he nodded slowly and kissed her again. "I missed you the last couple of days."

"Me too," she said as they continued to hold each other. "I'm excited about tonight. We're not _really _going away together, but it will be our first night in a hotel together."

"I plan to get our money's worth, too."

She laughed and kissed him. "We need to go, Sam," she reminded him and he nodded, not making any move to actually leave. He continued looking at her and she felt her smile growing unintentionally and she laughed under his gaze. "Sam, come on."

"McNally," he said into her ear. She shivered and tightened her arms around his neck. "This dress is not going to last three seconds in that hotel room."

She took a deep breath and let out a throaty chuckle. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we can take it off," she whispered and he kissed her bare shoulder. "Seriously, Sam. We have a long wedding ahead of us and it's going to seem a whole lot longer if we don't stop," she laughed and he pulled away from her smirking. "Thank you."

He nodded and picked her bag. "Let's go," he said and she opened the door for him. Once they were in the hallway she straighened the black belt that was around her waist and brushed her curls over shoulder. "You look great; let's go."

Andy smiled at him and locked her door.


	14. Someone Says I Do

**AN: Ah, yes, the wedding has arrived! It's a little bit longer than the other chapters, so it's a nice little gift for you guys. I'm writing the next chapter now, so hopefully I can finish and get that up in the next couple of days! Thanks again for all of the reviews! I love them and you guys are awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!**

Andy was waiting in Sam's truck while he went into the hotel to check in. He knocked on her window and she smiled as he opened the door for her. He helped her down and kept hold of her hand as they walked down the street toward the house where the wedding was taking place. With his other hand, he straightened his tie and she smiled sideways at him. "What?" He asked, putting his hand in his pocket.

"You look good," she said simply and he smiled before kissing her cheek. "This is kind of like our coming out party, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked with a laugh. She took her hand from his and linked their arms instead. "Everyone knows we're together, McNally."

"But we never _go out_ together," she told him and he nodded. "My friends have even mentioned that they think it's weird how we don't hang out at the Penny together. Today, we're sitting together and eating together and drinking together and dancing together in front of everyone we know."

"Who said anything about dancing?" Sam asked and she hip-checked him playfully. "You'll be real lucky if you get me to dance."

"Oh, I plan on getting lucky more ways than one today," she said with a wink and he let out a throaty laugh.

"And the best looking couple award goes to..." Dov yelled, standing outside of Chris's car with him. "Looking good, McNally."

"You two clean up nicely," Andy said when they got closer. "Where are your girlfriends?"

"Cassidy's in New York City with her mother and sister," Dov said and Andy nodded.

"We couldn't find a babysitter since everyone we know in the city is here," Chris said and Andy smiled sadly at him. "She didn't really want to come anyway. She hates leaving Christian with almost anyone."

"They don't know what they were thinking when they let you two loose alone," Sam said and Andy laughed.

"We should get back there," Chris said and the four of them started walking to the back of the house.

Traci was right. The house was beautiful- three stories with a two car garage and a porch that spread across the front. The back yard was huge and split in two. The back part was set up for the ceremony while the front part was filled with large tables and a dance floor.

"How's your hand, Epstein?" Sam asked suddenly, shaking Andy out of the trance the house had put her in.

"Oh, it's fine," Dov answered. "I get the cast off next week and then I can finally get back on the streets."

"Too bad," Sam said. "You've been a huge help to me and Nash." Andy smiled and squeezed his bicep.

"Well, whenever you need me, I'm yours," Dov offered with a smile. Andy smiled softly to herself- Dovthrived on compliments from anyone of authority, but especially Sam.

As they continued to walk toward the seats on either side of the aisle, Oliver met up with them. "Sammy, Brother, looking sharp!" He said, clapping him on the back. "McNally, beautiful as ever. And you two look okay, I guess."

He was with his oldest daughter, who gave Sam a hug and smiled at Andy. "Uncle Sammy, I never pegged you as the type of guy to match his date at a wedding," she said and he laughed, running his hand down his tie.

"Izzie, be nice," Oliver said and they all walked toward the seats again. Nick and Gail were already seated, holding hands and talking. Andy, Sam, Oliver, Izzie, Chris and Dov sat around them and all said hello.

"Gail, you look very nice," Andy told her and she smiled. She was wearing a strapless navy blue dress that fell above her knees and silver shoes.

"So do you," Gail told her. "How cute that you two match."

"Is this going to be a thing now?" Sam asked, looking at everyone. "McNally tricked me into matching her. But we look damn good doing it."

Andy laughed and put her hand on his thigh and he held onto it. They smiled at each other and Andy saw a faint smile on Oliver's face.

"Where's Mrs. Shaw?" Nick asked.

"My little sister is sick. She had to stay home with her," Izzie told him. "Who gets sick the first weekend of the summer?"

"Your very unlucky little sister?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Izzie gave him a dirty look and Sam gave her one right back as Andy and Oliver looked on. The wedding began and everyone was silenced. It was a short, yet beautiful, ceremony that Andy smiled through. Traci looked great in her bridesmaid dress, but Noelle looked simply stunning in her wedding gown. Frank was smiling from ear to ear from the second he saw her leave the house.

She felt Sam squeeze her hand and she rested her head on his shoulder while they watched the rest of the ceremony. When Frank was told to kiss the bride, she felt Sam place a soft kiss on the crown of her head and she smiled to herself. Frank and Noelle walked to their table and then the guests rose from their seats and followed them. There was no seating arrangement, so the eight of them sat down together at a table for ten.

"Andy!" Traci called as she slid into the seat next to her. "You look great!"

"Thanks," Andy smiled and then she noticed Dex slipping into the seat next to Traci. She held her surprise and turned back to her. "You look amazing. The ceremony was beautiful."

"It was perfect," she agreed and then turned to the rest of the table to say hi.

Andy looked over at Sam and Oliver and noticed them appraising Dex and she nudged Sam with her knee until he turned away. Traci introduced him- or re-introduced him- to the table and everyone welcomed him kindly enough. Andy caught Gail's eye across the table and they both raised their eyebrows at each other. They remembered that Traci wanted to start dating, but they never expected her to start dating her ex-boyfriend.

They were served lunch while Sam, Oliver, Dov and Nick got up to get drinks for the table. Dex went into the house to use the bathroom and Andy pulled on Traci's hand to get her attention. "I didn't know how to tell you," she said and Andy tilted her head and raised her eyebrows. "It kind of just happened."

"Are you happy?" Andy asked her and she smiled slightly. "How long has it been?"

"First off, it's not serious," Traci assured her. "We're just talking about the possibility of getting back together. This is kind of a test for us. I don't think Swarek and Oliver are taking it very well, though."

"Forget about them," Andy insisted. "They're protective of Jerry's legacy, but they don't care who you're seeing as long as it's real."

"Well, I'm not seeing him yet," Traci reminded her and Andy nodded. "It would be really nice. I feel bad that he's always my second choice, though."

"Just take it slow," Andy suggested. "You don't need to rush anything, Trace."

"Thanks," she smiled and the boys came back, handing out drinks.

They ate through lunch, talking and laughing. The dancing had already begun by the time they were finished and Traci and Dex were the first from the table to get up and join them. Andy turned to watch them and she saw them laughing and she smiled to herself before she turned back to the table. Sam and Oliver were in deep discussion about something she didn't care about. Izzie was glued to her phone. Nick and Gail were talking to Dov about the last shift they worked together and Chris was quietly drinking his beer. She nodded at him and then at the dance floor and he smiled as he got up.

They danced through a song and Andy caught Sam watching them. "Swarek's going to kill me, right?" Chris asked when Andy waved.

"No," she laughed. "He doesn't care. I don't know why you're so afraid of him."

"He's a bad ass," Chris told her, daring to look over at him. "And I am not."

"He's not as tough as you think, Chris."

When the song ended, Oliver walked up to them. "Diaz, take Izzie for a spin," he said and Chris looked unsure. "It's the only way she'll put that damn phone down. And Epstein says he can't dance with one hand. Doofus."

"Okay," Chris said and walked toward the table and Izzie.

"McNally?" Oliver asked, offering his hand and she took it with a smile as a new song started. "Having fun?"

"I am," she told him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "What about you?"

"I wish my wife was here," he said honestly. "At least she would talk to me."

"You have Sam to talk to."

"He'd rather talk to you," Oliver said and she smiled shyly. "He kind of likes you," he teased and she laughed with a nod.

"That's what I hear," she said rolling her eyes. "He's okay I guess."

"How are things with you guys?" Oliver asked, suddenly serious. Andy let out a breath, surprised.

"Good," she told him, brushing a curl out of her face. "He doesn't talk to you about that stuff?"

"I already told you, McNally, he doesn't talk much."

"I don't know. You'd think he'd mention something about it."

"He doesn't really have to," he said. "Everyone can tell when he's happy, when he's in a good mood. I was asking about you."

"Oh," she nodded. "I'm really happy. I asked him to move in with me," she admitted. "He hasn't given me an answer yet."

"He did _not_ tell me that," he laughed. "I can talk some sense into him if you want."

"That's okay," she laughed. "I want to give him time to think about it. I don't want to rush anything. Just because I'm ready doesn't mean that he is."

"Smart girl."

"I hope so."

They continued to talk and dance. Andy mentioned how much Izzie had changed since the trouble with her boyfriend. Oliver couldn't help but agree and she could tell how thankful he was to have his little girl back to normal. He specifically mentioned how happy he was since she got rid of the awful blue hair she used to have. Andy told him about what she was like as a teenager, which both terrified him and made him realize that she would end up okay.

As the song ended, Sam got up from the table and walked over to them. When he reached them he gently took Andy's hand out of Oliver's and pushed him away. "Thanks Brother. I'll take it from here," he said and Oliver walked away laughing.

"Well, hello," Andy said falling comfortably into his body. "I was wondering how many men I would have to dance with before you got up the nerve to ask me."

"I figured you and Oliver were talking about me and I needed to stop it," he told her with a cocky smile. He kissed her cheek and she smiled as she held on tighter to him. "So, what were you talking about?"

"None of your business, Sam," she told him and he laughed. "Nothing you'd find interesting."

"Okay," he said skeptically.

She laughed and kissed him softly before she rested her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back as they danced and it was like the rest of the wedding wasn't anywhere near them. Andy felt like they were the only two people in the world, almost like how she felt when they were laying in bed. No one else mattered to either of them.

When they went back to the table, the sun was starting to set as they served the cake. Andy kept one of her hands on Sam's thigh while the other was occupied with her fork. They were talking to different people, but they kept hold of each other. Andy was talking to Gail and Nick about their apartment and how they hadn't decorated at all yet. Traci interrupted her and reminded her of the time it took her six months to hang up one picture. Chris and Dov were talking to Izzie about some television show they all watched. Sam was talking to Oliver and Frank, who was squatting between their seats, about someone that went to the academy with them and was now drunk by the bar hitting on every woman that walked by him.

"Nick," Andy said through a deep breath. "I know what it's like to live with you. You can't just leave your crap all around and then not let her put up a picture of some flowers."

"Thank you," Gail exclaimed as she hit him in the chest.

"First off," Nick started, holding the spot on his chest where he was hit. "McNally, you're OCD so if I left anything out of place, you wanted to kill me. Secondly, Gail, it's an ugly picture of ugly flowers."

"I'm not OCD," Andy argued. "You're just a gross man."

"I believe it, Collins," Traci said and Nick shook his head.

Frank had left the table and Sam and Oliver were listening to their conversation. "You're a little _too_organized," Sam told Andy and she gasped dramatically. "I'm sorry."

Andy narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head. "You're just lucky you know how to clean up after yourself," she told him and the table laughed. "Again."

"Cute," he said, nodding. She laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

She was surprised to see the entire table watching their interaction. Sam was right; everyone knew they were together. They were terrible at ever keeping that secret. But Andy was also right; they weren't used to seeing them show any affection toward each other. Especially not up close. She shot the table a look and they went about their business.

"They can't handle us," she said to Sam and he laughed, straightening his tie. "This is weird for you, too?" She accused and he shook his head. "Yes, it is. PDA freaks you out, doesn't it?"

"A little," he admitted quietly and she put her hand on his shoulder and kissed him. "That's helpful. Thank you."

"Sorry," she laughed. "I couldn't help it."

"Well," he shrugged. "I can't blame you. Look at me. I make this suit look good."

"Yes," she nodded. "Yes, you do."

Towards the end of the night, when the sun was down and the music was loud and playful, the table where Andy sat with Sam was buzzing. They really hadn't bothered with anyone else at the wedding, keeping mostly to themselves. Not only that, but they were all really good about including Dex in conversation, which Traci was thankful for. They were laughing and arguing like a family. Izzie was the only one who seemed bored, but she kept looking over her phone and making eyes at Dov. Which, of course, Sam picked up on and teased her about mercilessly.

"Well, if it isn't the table having the most fun out of everyone," Noelle said as she and Frank walked up their table, interrupting a story Oliver was telling that had most doubled over in laughter.

"And if it isn't the lovely couple that brought us all together," Oliver countered and Noelle put a hand on his shoulder.

"We're off to the honeymoon," Frank said. "We'll be back on Friday and back to work on Saturday. Don't make me regret it."

"We'll be on our best behavior, Boss," Sam said and Frank nodded skeptically.

"Go, Mom and Dad," Oliver teased. "We'll be fine."

"Thanks for coming," Noelle said softly and they left through the house.

"Oh, God," Nick said after looking at his watch. "I think we need to go. I've got to work the early shift tomorrow."

"We should get going, too," Traci said. "My mom is with Leo, so we should go free her."

As the four of them got up to leave, Izzie turned toward her father and simply said, "Dad?"

"Looks like we're leaving, too," Oliver said, standing up. "Izzie you're driving," he said handing her his keys.

"Smart move," Sam laughed.

"And how do you two plan on getting back to the city?" Oliver asked.

"No need," Sam laughed, pulling out the key to their hotel room. "We'll see you back at work on Tuesday, Brother."

"Bastard," Oliver sighed before he and Izzie left.

"Next round is on me," Chris said, pushing his chair out.

"It's an open bar, Diaz," Sam told him and Dov laughed a little too loud.

"Plus, you've got to get home," he said to Chris and they both stood.

"Oh, yeah," Chris sighed sadly. Andy wasn't sure how happy he was at home. She knew he loved his son, but no one was quite sure how much he loved Denise.

"I'll drive," Dov said gently and Chris handed over his keys. "We'll see you two later."

"Then there were two," Andy said, turning toward Sam who just nodded. "Want to go for a walk."

"Yeah."

They stood up and Sam took his jacket off to drape it over Andy's shoulders. The party was still going on, but it was a lot quieter and people were trickling out with them as they walked around the house.

"That was fun," she told him, lacing her arm through his.

"It was," he agreed.

"You were a pretty good date."

"You weren't so bad yourself," he laughed. He veered off the path back to the hotel, catching Andy by surprise, and led her toward the beach.

"What's happening?" She asked with a laugh. "Are you going to drown me for kissing you in public?"

He gave her a sideways glance and rolled his eyes. "Yes, McNally," he started and she smiled. "I'm going to drown you."

"Thanks for the warning," she laughed again and they reached the sand. "Wait." They stopped walking and she took her arm back so she could ben down and take off her shoes. She held them in her hand and took hold of his as they continued walking toward the water.

They both sat down on the sand and Andy looked over at Sam, smiling. "I really like you," she said with a playful smile and he smiled before kissing her.

"Good," he said, running his hand down her arm that was covered by his jacket. "Because I _really_like you."

She smiled at him and rested against his body until he put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her again. "You're a lot more romantic than I ever thought you were."

"Something about you, McNally, it just brings it out in me," he told her and she laughed. "Let's go on vacation and just get a way for awhile," he said suddenly and she looked over at him surprised. "I'm serious. Soon."

"Okay," she nodded with a smile. "I would love that."

"Good," he said before kissing her. "We should get you back to the hotel," he said, licking his lips and she kissed him again. "Like right now."

"Whatever you say," she said slyly. They booth stood and as she started to walk back toward the street, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his body. His hands were in her hair and her arms were circling his waist before their lips even met. When they finally pulled apart Andy let out a single laugh. "You're pretty good at that. I'll never get over just how good at that you are."

Sam shook his head and laughed before kissing her again, softer and sweeter. "Hey," he said, looking over her shoulder and then back at her. "I love you."

She smiled and ran her hand over his cheek. "Hey, I love you."


	15. Bum Bum Bum

**AN: The last chapter was my most/best reviewed chapter so far! You guys are amazing! And now I feel bad for making you wait longer than I hoped. Sorry! So, here's the next chapter. I think you'll like it... Let me know!**

"What the hell?" Andy asked, waking up in the middle of the night to feel Sam climbing into bed. "Sam?"

She turned on her light and turned over to face him. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"What happened to you?" She asked, bringing her hand to cover her nose. "What is that smell?"

"Come on?" He whined, getting out of bed. "I already took a shower at the station."

"But what happened, Sam?"

"I was chasing some guy down an alley and he threw a bag of trash at me," he explained.

"It's bad, Sam," she laughed and his face fell. "I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault."

"Thanks, Andy," he laughed and she got to her knees to kiss him.

"Sam, it's fine," she told him pulling on his arm. "Get back in bed and get some sleep. It's late."

"Fine," he said, crawling back into bed and Andy kept her mouth shut until the smell stopped bothering her.

* * *

"It was the middle of the night and he just got off of work and he came to my house and slept in my bed," Andy told Gail the next day while they were on patrol. Gail was finally over her rookie status and back at the job full force. "He hasn't brought up moving in since I asked him, but he hasn't slept in his own bed either."

"Did he move in without telling you?" Gail asked. "Like are most of his clothes at your place now? Did you leave him in your bed when you left?"

"I think he has the same amount of clothes there," she said, but she really wasn't sure. "I did leave him in my bed. I didn't even wake him up to tell him I was leaving. Oh my god! Did he move in with me without telling me?"

"I think so," Gail laughed.

They got a call to deal with a possible break in and they drove to the scene quietly. Andy was now more confused than ever when it came to her and Sam's living arrangement. Not that she would mind if he did move in, she did ask him after all. She just wasn't sure he would do that. Who would actually do that? She had made a promise to herself that she wasn't going to bring up the subject again because she didn't want to rush him, but she was sure the time had come to remind him and ask if he had already done the deed.

When they pulled up to the scene, Andy parked behind Sam's truck. "What is he doing here?" Gail asked as they got out and Andy shrugged. He was supposed to have the day off.

"McNally!" Sam called, sticking his head out of the front door. "Peck. Go around back and make sure it's clear. Shaw and Epstein are clearing the upstairs."

They both nodded, drawing their guns, and went to the back of the house. They had gone around different directions and met in the middle. No one was in sight and the back of the house looked completely untouched. They re-holstered their guns and went around to the front where Sam and Traci were now talking to the owner. They went into the house and found Shaw and Epstein looking over the house.

"I don't think anyone was in here," Dov said when they entered the living room. "The front door was open, but there was no signs of a break in."

"We'll let Sammy and Nash figure that out," Oliver told him. "I don't even know how they got called in."

"The owner is a friend of Frank's. She was at the wedding last week," Gail said. "He probably called them in just to be safe."

"No one was here," Andy said, looking around. "I think she just got spooked."

"It's the middle of the day," Gail said, rolling her eyes.

"Peck, McNally," Sam said as he walked into the room alone. "You two should head out. I don't think there's any reason for six of us to be here. There's no reason for me to be here at all."

"Okay," Andy said, watching him carefully. He was clearly still exhausted, but at least he didn't smell like a trashcan. "Call us if you need anything."

Everyone nodded and they left through the front door, passing Traci and the owner on the way out. Traci waved a small goodbye as she continued listening and taking notes from the owner.

"Is this the first time you and Sam have worked on a case together?" Gail asked as they got into the car.

"We didn't really work together," Andy said laughing. "But, it was the first time we've been on the scene together."

"What's it like not working with him?"

"It's great. It's easier. We don't let work get in the way."

* * *

"Hey," Sam said later that night as he walked into Andy's. She was reading a magazine on her couch and she turned toward him with a smile.

"Did you just get out of work?" She asked, throwing the magazine onto her coffee table and he sat down next to her.

"Yup," he said, crossing his arms over his chest and resting his head against the back of her couch. "Someone was in that lady's house. Epstein and Shaw asked around the neighborhood and they mentioned the same guy going in and coming out ten minutes later. She was in the shower and her ex-husband came in and stole her wedding and engagement rings off of her dresser. She never changed the locks, so he used his old key and there was no signs of a break-in."

"Oh my god," Andy said and Sam nodded. "Did you guys get him?"

"Yeah. It took the rest of the day, though."

"I'm sorry, Sam," Andy said, reaching for his hand and he let her take it. "I know you had a late night and you were supposed to have the day off."

"It's all part of the job, McNally," he said, turning to look at her and she smiled softly at him. "Do you want to go get dinner? I'm not in the mood to cook."

"I can cook, Sam," she laughed. "You just never let me."

"Let me take you out," he said simply and she shrugged, getting up. He met her at her door and kissed her softly. She smiled and they left her place.

When they got to the restaurant, Sam ordered a beer and Andy got a martini. She crossed her legs under the table and folded her hands on top. "I booked the resort when I got home," Andy told him and he nodded. "You got the plane tickets, right?"

"I told you I did," he reminded her and she nodded, taking a sip. "So, we're officially going on vacation together, huh?"

"Looks that way," she confirmed with a smile. "Are you going to be okay on the flight?" She asked, tilting her head and he narrowed his eyes at her. He had finally admitted his fear of flying when he bought the tickets and she didn't tease him then, but had teased him a couple of times since.

"I'll be fine," he said, taking a drink. "Thank you for your concern."

She laughed and squeezed his hand that was resting on the table. "We're going to have a lot of fun," she said and he nodded. "I mean, if that one night at the beaches is any indication, we may never see the rest of the resort. We'll just stay in our room all week."

"That's the plan," he smiled and she laughed.

"It sucks we have to wait until September, though," she said and he nodded. "I just want to fast forward the next three months and get there now."

"Patience is a virtue, McNally," Sam said and she rolled her eyes. "At least, it is from my experience." She smiled softly and squeezed his hand again.

When the waitress brought them their food, they ate together and Andy reached across the table and picked up a piece of his steak. "What do you think you're doing?" Sam asked, taking a piece of chicken from her plate.

"You don't even like mushrooms," Andy said, pulling her plate away from him and he laughed. but when he put it in his mouth, he scrunched his face and she laughed. After he swallowed he laughed and drank a good amount of beer to wash the taste out of his mouth.

They went back to talking about their vacation and Andy was so excited. They were going to Puerto Rico for a week and Andy teased him about never seeing him in shorts other than his boxers. They were having fun and laughing. They were teasing each other, but clearly out of love. Andy didn't want the dinner to end and she could tell Sam felt the same way. Once they finished eating, he paid the bill but they took their time finishing their drinks.

"Thank you for dinner,"" Andy said as they finally left the restaurant and headed for his truck. "You're a fun date."

"Only because of the company," he said, putting his arm across her back and she tilted her head up to kiss him. "Penny?"

"Yeah," she smiled and he opened her door for her.

They drove to the Penny, holding hands the whole way, and he parked next Nick's car. When they walked in, they took a look around and saw Nick and Gail sitting at a table alone. No one else they knew were around; no Oliver or Noelle for Sam to hang out with.

"We can leave if you want," she told him and he shook his head, leading her to the bar. He ordered their drinks and before he could pay, she threw down a couple of bills. "You got dinner. I've got drinks."

"Thanks," he said, leaning in to kiss her and she smiled. They sat down with Nick and Gail and Gail smiled brightly.

"Thank god someone else is here," she said. "This place is a ghost town tonight."

"I can tell," Andy said, looking around again. "Where is everyone?"

"No idea," Nick said. "We just got here, but we figured more people would be here. It's a perfectly good Tuesday night."

The four of them continued talking and drinking like it was the most normal thing for the four of them to do together. Andy was almost expecting Sam to be uncomfortable and quiet, but he ended up keeping right up with conversation. He and Nick were even hitting it off really well. When Sam got up to use the bathroom, though, Gail turned right to Andy.

"Did you talk to him yet?" She asked and Andy shook her head, taking a sip of her drink. "Because you already know that he moved in without telling you. He probably already gave up his place and put all of his things in storage while you were at work one day."

"I don't think it's gone that far, Gail," Andy said laughing.

"What are you two talking about?" Nick asked and Andy shook her head.

"I'll tell you later," Gail said, taking his hand.

"Thanks," Andy laughed and Sam came back to the table as Dov and Cassidy walked through the door. They came to the table, pulling chairs over with them. "Hey guys," Andy said when they sat down.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Dov asked and the rest of the table shrugged. The six of them continued to talk and laugh and the subject of the day's case was brought up.

"Nice job today, Epstein," Sam said, referring to the ex-husband that Dov had taken down.

"Second day back on the streets and you took that guy down hard I heard," Nick said and Dov shrugged with a cocky smile.

"Well, if Swarek didn't send me and Andy packing, we would have given Epstein a run for his money," Gail told them and Andy nodded, agreeing.

"I don't think so, Peck," Dov said and Gail gave him a dirty look.

"Date night at the Penny and nobody asked me?" Oliver called, dragging a seat over to the table. "That hurts, guys. Especially coming from you, Sammy."

"We don't like you that much," Sam told him, slapping him on the back.

Oliver laughed and nodded, hitting Sam's back twice as hard. The table, squished as tightly as possible, continued drinking and laughing. They were missing Chris and Traci, but both were at home with their kids, so no one complained of their absence. Andy could sense Sam getting more and more exhausted as the night went on, but he didn't complain or clam up. He kept right on with conversation until Gail and Nick decided they were going to leave.

"Yeah," Andy said, standing up. "I think we should go, too. I'm beat."

"Oh, thank god," Sam sighed as he joined her.

"Bye," they both said and the rest of the table waved.

Sam, Andy, Nick and Gail left the Penny together and walked to their cars. "Well, that was fun," Nick said as he opened his door. "Have a good night, you guys."

"Thanks," Andy said and gave him a high five.

"Yeah," Gail said, leaning over the roof of the car. "Have a good night at _home_."

She and Nick got into his car and closed the doors without another word. Andy got in and looked at Sam for any indication that he understood Gail's remark. He seemed oblivious enough, but that just meant she would have to bring it up herself.

* * *

When they got to her place, they both walked straight to her room and got changed without saying much. When they were both in bed, Andy got up the courage to bring up the subject of him moving in with her. "Sam?" She said quietly. She was sitting up in bed, Sam's head had gone straight to the pillow.

"Yeah?" He said, pushing himself to sit up next to her. "What's up?"

"Um, do you, uh," she stuttered and his eyes grew wider and she shook herself out of it and began again. "Sorry. Do you remember what we talked about the night of Frank's bachelor party?"

"About me moving in?" He confirmed and she nodded, letting out a deep breath. "What about it?"

"Uh, well, you haven't answered me," she told him incredulously. "I asked you a week and a half ago. You haven't answered me, but you also haven't lived in your own home since the wedding."

"Yeah," he said slowly, thinking it over. "You told me to think about it. I've been actively thinking about it, Andy."

"That's great," she said. "But you basically live here. You know that, right? You came _here _after your shift in the middle of the night."

"I'm sorry?"

"No," she said, laughing nervously. "I don't care that you came here. I'm just confused. If you're not ready for us to live together, that's fine. We'll talk about it later on, somewhere down the line. But if you're going to basically live here, you may as well make it official... I guess. I don't know. You're living out of one drawer and a fourth of my closet. I want you to have your own dresser and maybe some of your own things. Aren't you sick of smelling like my lavender body wash? I mean, I find it very sexy, but..."

"Okay," he laughed, putting a hand up to stop her. "I hear what you're saying. It's just- it's a big move."

"I know," she said seriously. "You think I'm not freaking out about it? I mean, I didn't even think about it when I asked you, but I've also been actively thinking about it and it's terrifying."

"Yeah," he laughed and she shot him a look.

"But I _hate _it when you're not here," she said and he nodded. "And that's really strange for me. But I'm selfish and I want you here all of the time. I want to go to bed with you or at least wake up with you. I want to have meals with you and watch TV with you. I want us to live together. But if you're not comfortable with it, that's fine, Sam."

He leaned over, taking hold of her face, and kissed her before she could say another word. It was the kind of kiss that took her breath away and she leaned into him until they were both lying on his side of the bed. When he pulled his head back they were both fighting to catch their breath and they both smiled. He licked his lips, nodded, and said, "Okay."

"Okay?" She asked hopefully and he laughed.

"Yeah," he nodded, kissing her quickly. "I mean, you're right, McNally, I pretty much live here as it is. We should just make it official."


	16. Home Sweet Home

**AN: I'm not sure this is my best, but I really wanted to give you all something! Also, I might not be able to get the next chapter up until early next week. I do love writing this story and I'm so happy you guys like it so much! I'm going to keep on writing until I have nothing left to write haha. So, please read and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I can't wait to hear what you think!**

Sam threw his suitcase underneath Andy's-_their_- bed and then himself on top of it. Andy walked into the room, donning a pair of running shorts and a sweaty, loose t-shirt. She threw herself down, too, lying next to him and they let out a collective sigh. "That's it, right?" Andy asked as she rolled onto her side. "I can't lift anything else this weekend, Sam. I'll fall apart."

"That's all that's coming here," he said through a yawn. He turned onto his side and Andy noticed how sweaty he was. "I've got to get everything else into storage before the end of the month, but that can wait until my next day off."

"So, then, we live together," Andy said, trying to contain her smile but failing. "Officially."

"Looks that way, McNally," he said fighting back his own smile. "Are you already regretting this decision?"

"No," she said seriously. "Not for a second."

"Good," he said and before she could even smile, he was on top of her kissing her hard.

His hands were in her hair and she was pulling him further into her body by his waist. They were wrestling with each other's clothes until she ended up on straddling him in her sports bra and underwear. She sat up and he held onto her thighs, both breathing deeply and looking into the other's eyes. She rested her hands on either side of his head and her hair fell from behind her ears and created a cage around both of their faces. He reached up and brushed one side behind her ear, simultaneously pulling her in for another kiss.

"Andy!" She sat up and ran for her door when she heard her father yelling her name. She closed the door and rested against it looking back at Sam with red cheeks. "Andy?"

"I'll be right out, Dad," she called back. "I'm _so_sorry," she said to Sam and he just laughed.

He threw her t-shirt and shorts and they both got dressed quickly. Before they went out to the living room, he held on to her face and kissed her. She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek and they both went to the living room where Tommy was sitting on the couch.

"What's with all of the boxes?" Tommy asked and Sam shot a look at Andy who covered her face in her hands.

"Really, McNally?" Sam asked, incredulously and Andy shrugged sheepishly. "Wow," he laughed and then walked to sit on a stool in the kitchen.

"Something else you're not telling me?" Tommy asked, looking from Sam to Andy. Both of which just looked at each other until Andy sat down next to her father.

"Did I not tell you that Sam was moving in?" Andy asked innocently and Tommy looked back at Sam who avoided eye contact at all costs. "Dad?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "You didn't. Why is that?"

"I didn't think of it," she answered with an easy shrug. "I thought I told you. I don't know."

"None of that makes any sense," Tommy said and Andy shrugged again. "Andy, are you sure this is a good idea? Things are moving pretty quickly between you two."

"We've been back together for a little over three months," Andy argued. "We were together for almost a year before we broke up. I think that's plenty of time." She looked back at Sam who put his hands up, signaling that he was not going to get involved.

"But you _did_breakup," Tommy reminded her and both she and Sam rolled their eyes. "Don't look at me like that, Andy. He broke up with you. I remember because I was there for you when he couldn't be bothered by it."

"Dad!"

"Come on, Tommy," Sam said and both Andy and her father turned to look at him. "We went over this a few weeks ago at dinner. We've moved past it, why can't you?"

"I'm not talking to you, Swarek," Tommy practically yelled and Andy shot him a look. He calmed down before saying, "I'm sorry. I'm trying to look out for you, Andy."

"I know, Dad," Andy sighed. "And I appreciate that. But Sam and I are happy. We're living together now, as of today, and I want you to get along with him. You always liked Sam."

"Yeah," Tommy nodded. Sam let out a breath and Andy smiled. "Well, I came over to see if you wanted to grab dinner or something, but I'll leave you two alone."

"We have a pizza on the way," Andy said. "You can stay and eat with us if you want"

"No, that's okay. I'll see you later."

Tommy got up and Andy joined him. He hugged her and she kissed his cheek. "Bye, Dad," She said and he nodded before turning and leaving. "That was weird."

"I think we just need to accept the fact that he's not my biggest fan," Sam said, joining her. She put her arms around his neck and he reciprocated by putting his around her waist. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Actually, it kind of is," he laughed and she nodded, rolling her eyes. "Sorry about that, too."

"Stop," Andy said, kissing him to emphasize her point. "I like you. That's enough. Now, let's finish what we started before we got rudely interrupted."

He laughed, but picked her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist and he carried her to their bedroom.

"Hey," Andy said when she walked into the detective's office.

"Hey," Traci smiled, looking up from the file on her desk. Andy sat in the chair across from her and crossed her legs. "How's the roommate?"

"He's fine," Andy laughed. "He's sorry he couldn't come in today, but he had to unpack. Were you busy?"

"Not at all," Traci told her, waving her off. "How was your first night together?"

"Same as every other night together," Andy shrugged.

"So, you didn't get much sleep, then?" Traci asked with a devilish smile and Andy laughed.

"Are you ready?" Andy asked, changing the subject and Traci laughed, standing up.

"Yeah, let's go."

The two of them walked out to the parking lot together and got into their own cars. When Andy pulled up to the Penny she waited for Traci to pull up next to her before going inside. Once they were in, they walked straight to the table where Nick and Dov were sitting. Andy waved at Sam, who was sitting at the bar, and he nodded back before turning back to Noelle and whatever she was saying to her. Chris walked out of the bathroom and sat down at the table.

"The gang's all here," Nick said as soon as they were all seated. Everyone looked around quickly before their narrowed eyes fell on him. "What?"

"The gang's missing your girlfriend, Collins," Traci laughed and Nick's eyes widened.

"Good job, Nick," Andy teased.

"Let's just keep this between us," he said, taking a large sip of his beer. Chris and Dov laughed, knowing full well how Gail would react if she found out Nick and forgotten about her.

Traci got up and brought a pitchr of beer back, filling a glass for her and Andy. "Where is Gail tonight, anyway?" She asked, sliding the pitcher to Dov.

"She had dinner with her parents," Nick said. "I was not invited."

"Tough blow," Chris said sarcastically and Nick nodded with a laugh.

Even though she and Nick had been back from Project Dakota for months, Andy still loved being back with her friends. She loved that they could spend the whole day working together and still want to go out for drinks and talk late into the night. She did not miss the fake friendships she'd created undercover. No, she had everything- and everybody- that she needed at 15. She and Nick talked about it sometimes, about being undercover. He was the only one that she felt comfortable talking about it with because he was there with her, living the same lies. She knew that she was the only person Nick talked to about it, too. Whenever Sam asked about it, which wasn't often, she found herself giving the vaguest answers possible and changing the subject.

It's not that anything terrible had happened when she was undercover, it was just that she didn't enjoy it like she imagined she would. She still believed that undercover work was necessary and an important part of the job. She just wasn't sure if she'd be a part of it again. Especially now that things with Sam were so good and they were finally where she wanted them to be.

"I hate my family," Gail announced when she sat down at the table, effectively ending the conversation going on. The rest of the table had been there for a couple of hours. "Thank god I don't have to live with them anymore, because I couldn't do it."

"And you broke up with Nick when he asked you to move in with him," Traci said, shaking her head. "It all makes sense now," she added sarcastically and both Gail and Nick gave her dirty looks. They never spoke of their break.

"Anyway," Nick said. "What happened?"

"Nothing really," Gail shrugged. "I just don't get along with any of them and I don't want to talk about it." She punctuated this by drinking from his glass and letting out a cleansing breath.

Andy laughed, but walked to the bar to get another drink. She looked down and saw Oliver had joined Sam and Noelle and she decided she was going to go over and say hi. "McNally!" Oliver called as she got closer and she smiled at him.

Sam put his arm out and she sidled up to the side of his body and he held onto her. "I just wanted to come over and say hi," she told them and Sam smiled at her. She put her arm around his shoulders and took a sip from her drink.

"Don't run off yet," Noelle said to her and she shrugged. "We want to hear about the move."

"Oh, no you don't," Andy insisted, shaking her head. "It was miserable and long and tiring."

"It sucked," Sam agreed. "It was just the two of us."

"How's the place look?" Oliver asked.

"It looked like a maze constructed of boxes when I left this morning," she shrugged, looking to Sam for an answer. "How's it look?"

"You'll see," he told her.

"Alright," she laughed. She kissed his cheek. "I'm going to head back. See you guys later."

She left Sam with his friends and walked back to her own. "It's really weird to see the two of you show affection for each other," Traci said when Andy sat down next to her.

"When I think about it, it seems weird, but actually doing it is the easiest thing in the world," Andy said. "I don't even think about it. I just like kissing him," she laughed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm really glad you're happy."

"And what about you?" she asked. "How are things with Dex?"

"They're good," Traci answered, smiling. "I like having him around. It really makes taking care of Leo easier."

"Then I am also happy that you are also happy," Andy said, putting her arm across Traci's back. "We can be happy together."

"Yeah," Traci smiled.

Andy smiled back and they turned back to the rest of the table. For almost an hour, she listened to Dov and Chris argue about Chris not spending enough time with the rest of them.

"I have a son, Dov," Chris argued. "I have a girlfriend and a dog. I have a lot of responsibilities. I can't just go out after work every night."

"But a couple of nights wouldn't kill you," Dov said and Chris shook his head. "Denise needs to loosen the reigns a little."

"It's not about Denise," Chris said, exasperated. "I need to take care of my kid and my dog, too."

"Dov, it's not easy being a parent," Traci said and Dov took a deep breath. "You're just not used to Chris being one yet."

"He's got to do his own thing," Nick said, siding with Chris and Traci while Gail and Andy sat back, avoiding the fight. "Take care of his family."

"Thank you," Chris said with an easy smile. "You'll see one day, Dov."

"Yeah," Dov said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay," Andy said, drawing out the word and Gail raised her eyebrows. "I'm going home. I'm so tired and sore from yesterday. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Where's your roomie?" Gail asked as Andy stood up. Andy looked back at the bar and only saw Noelle and Oliver sitting and talking.

"He must have left," Andy shrugged. "Bye guys."

"Hey," Sam said when Andy walked inside and closed the door. He met her at the door and she smiled while she looked around the house, noticing all of the boxes were gone and a few of Sam's things were scattered around the room. "What do you think?"

"It looks like home," she smiled, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"How was work?" Sam asked, sliding his hand underneath the back of her shirt.

"It was okay," she told him, kissing him again. "Nothing exciting. How was unpacking?"

"It's done, so that's all that matters," he shrugged and pulled her closer. She smiled up at him and he brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her. Her arms tightened and they was no more space between them.

"Welcome home," Andy laughed and Sam walked them backwards until the back of her knees hit the couch. "Bed," she breathed and he picked her up and walked her to the bedroom, never letting his lips leave hers.

Once they were in their room, he kicked the door shut behind them and gently rested her back on the bed. She pulled him by his shirt and he kissed her again while they both kicked off their shoes. They both wrestled with getting their clothes off, throwing them aside, and Sam wrapped the comforter around them and kissed her nose

"Yeah," Andy said, arching her back. "I like coming home to you."


	17. Here We Go Again

**AN: This is up earlier than I expected! That makes me happy! And I've been writing the next chapter, too. I'm on freaking roll, if I do say so myself! I've been watching the first season while I write and it's actually helping me a bit. I love the first season so much. All that sexual tension. Anyway... I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one should be up soon. I have tomorrow off, so I'm going to work on it. Let me know what you think of this one!**

"Andy McNally, please let me in before I pee in your hallway," Nick yelled from the other side of her door. Andy laughed, but got up from her couch and opened the door. "Hey, sorry. One sec."

Nick scurried past her to the bathroom and she shut the door before sitting back down on the couch. When he came out of the bathroom he was drying his hands on his pants and looking around the room. "I like the way this place looks," he said and then sat down next to her. "It looks much more man friendly, but it still looks like_your_place."

"Yeah," Andy agreed, smiling softly. "I think it looks great. The bedroom is a little cluttered now that Sam has his own dresser and is taking up a little more of my closet, but it's good."

"It looks better than our place," Nick laughed. "We still haven't decorated really."

"I know," Andy told him. "I was there last weekend."

"Right," Nick nodded.

"So, what brings you over anyway?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. "I was just bored and Gail was at yoga, so I thought I'd stop by and see what you were up to."

"Oh," she smiled. "I was just reading. You know, killing time before work."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that I ran into your dad the other day. Nice guy, loves me."

"You two _do _get along. You spent our entire welcome home party talking to him," she laughed. "Unfortunately, he's not getting along with Sam right now. He came over a couple of weeks ago, when Sam moved in, and got so mad at him. He thinks I'm making a mistake."

"He doesn't get to see how you two interact with each other," he shrugged. "If he did, he wouldn't even question it. You guys are kind of gross around each other."

"Thank you," Andy laughed and he shrugged, smiling. "Sam apologized to him when we had dinner and my dad knows that I'm happy. That's all that should matter. I've got to talk to him and maybe take away his key now that Sam's living here. He just walked right in here while Sam and I were _occupied_in the bedroom."

"No," Nick said holding up his hand. "I don't want to know what goes on in the bedroom. I'm not Traci or Gail."

"Fair enough," she laughed again.

"But you might want to take his key back," he said. "Or, at least, make it clear that it should only be used for emergencies."

"He's already annoyed with us for being together and living together, I'm almost afraid to talk to him about it."

"Do it alone," he shrugged. "Don't even bring Swarek into it."

"Yeah," Andy nodded and they both looked toward the door when they heard it open. "What are you doing home so early?" She asked Sam who looked from her to Nick.

"Uh, I need to talk to you," he said, sitting on the chair next to Andy, "Both of you, actually."

"Oh, okay," she said, slightly confused. "What's up?"

"One of Morales' guys," he started carefully and both Andy and Nick let out a breath. "Uh, we need to get him- tonight. We have all of the evidence stacked up against him, we just need to find him and arrest him. And we need you two to help us."

"Which guy? Nick asked very seriously. They both knew Morales' crew inside and out. When Morales was arrested, so were most of the people he worked with.

"Jacob Cress."

"He's trouble," Andy said and Sam nodded. "What do you need us to do?"

"I just need you guys to come in and talk to Callaghan, Nash and me," he said, looking right at Andy. "Once we have an idea of where to look, _we'll_go and get him. I wanted to let you know before you came in to work. I didn't want either of you to be blindsided by this and I knew you'd call Collins and let him know."

"This makes it easier," Andy said and Sam nodded again. "Can I talk to you in the bedroom?"

"Yeah," Sam said, standing up. Nick sat back in the couch quietly.

"I'll be right out," Andy said to him and he nodded. She got up and walked with Sam to their room.

"I know you don't like talking about Morales or the case at all, but we need your help with this," Sam said gently, taking one of her hands and she nodded, closing her eyes.

"Cress is seriously dangerous, Sam," she told him and he nodded. "But we didn't have enough on him when we got Morales."

"I know," he told her. "Callaghan has been putting a case together for awhile. He's the last piece to the Morales puzzle. Once we have him in custody, that whole crew is done for."

"I can't speak for Nick, but I want to help you get this guy."

"Then, in an hour, when you walk into the station, the two of you are skipping parade and talking everything out with the three of us," he said seriously and she shook her head. "Andy, I'm not putting you on the streets to get this guy. Everyone knows you and Collins are cops now; it's too dangerous to put the two of you on it."

"I'll just talk to Luke," she said defiantly and Sam let go of her hand to run his hand through his hair. "It's his case, Sam."

"I've got to get back to work," he said and then kissed her forehead. "We'll talk about it later."

"Fine," she shrugged and he left their room and then walked through the living room calling a goodbye to Nick before walking through the front door.

"What was that about?" Nick asked when Andy joined him again. She thought about not telling him, but he would be there when she brought it up to Luke anyway.

"I offered to help them physically find him and arrest him," she shrugged, bringing her knees to her chest. "He said it was too dangerous for either of us to help, so I said I'd talk to Luke."

"He won't let us help, either," Nick told her, but Andy wasn't so sure. "I wouldn't push it."

"You know I can find him," Andy said and he nodded. "It's Jenna's boyfriend. I think I could get her to talk."

* * *

Nick and Andy walked into the detectives' office and found Luke, Traci and Sam waiting for them around the small table in the back of the room. Andy ran her hand through her hand and they both walked across the room to sit down.

"Hey guys," Luke said and Sam crossed his arms, looking right at Andy. "I know this isn't going to be easy or fun for you, so we'll make it as easy as possible."

"We just need you to tell us everything you can about this guy," Traci added and they both nodded. "Who he hangs out with, where he hangs out, where he lives, what he does when he's not shooting up- that kind of stuff." They nodded again.

"And neither of you are going out to help us find him," Sam said sternly and Luke nodded. Andy rolled her eyes; of course they already talked about it. "We know how dangerous this guy is and he knows exactly who you are now."

"Sorry, McNally," Luke shrugged and she crossed her arms, nodding. "Tell us about him."

"He's a young guy," Nick started. "Seems like the nice kid next door. We hung out with him a few times, but he was always in and out in minutes. He only cared about seeing and interacting with one person."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Jenna Morales," Andy answered and Luke let out a frustrated deep breath.

"How's she related again?" Traci asked, taking notes.

"It's his daughter," Luke answered.

"She's the one you worked with?" Traci asked and Andy nodded. "You were friends."

"Practically inseparable," Nick said. "She and Jake have been together since high school. Morales loves him like a son."

"This doesn't change anything, Andy," Luke told her. "She definitely knows who you are. I assure you she doesn't want to be your friend anymore."

"First her father and now her boyfriend," Sam said, shaking his head. "You're not going anywhere near her."

"Nash and I are going to handle this case from the street," Luke said. "Sammy's going to be in the van with Shaw, following our every move. What else can you tell us before we go out there tonight?"

Andy gave up trying to join them and leaned forward, filling them in on what she knew about Jacob Cress. Nick filled in any of the gaps she couldn't remember and shared his own anecdotes on Cress. They went back and forth for an hour, watching the others listen and take notes. When she finished her final sentence, her eyes met Sam's and he gave her a small smile that she accepted with one of her own. She looked at Traci who nodded, happy with the information she got. And when she looked at Luke, she knew that wasn't the end.

"That's great, guys," he said, nodding. He put down his notebook and tapped his pen against it. "Now, McNally, what can you tell us about Jenna?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Traci said, agreeing with Luke's sentiment. If they needed to get information, she'd be the best source.

"No," Luke said, shaking his head and leaning on his elbows. "Not everything. She spent six months cultivating a friendship with this girl. Everything literally means _everything_. Focus on anything you can remember about her and Cress. Collins, I know you spent time with her, too. If there's anything Andy leaves out, I need you to fill it in."

"Stop talking to us like we're witnesses and not cops," Andy said and Luke nodded and rubbed his forehead. "Please."

"You're right," he said. "Go ahead."

"Thank you," Andy said before launching into what she could remember about Jenna and Jake. She went on for another half hour and Nick helped her piece together some of her stories. "I don't remember everything. We were working Morales at the time, not Cress. I was focused on Morales."

"We get it," Sam said, leaning his elbows on top of his knees and rubbing his face in his hands. "That's good."

"Yeah," Traci agreed, smiling.

"I convinced Best to keep you two off the streets tonight," Luke said and both Andy and Nick nodded. They expected that as soon as they sat down. "I guarantee you Sam or myself will be in contact with you. Keep an eye on your phones and answer them as soon as they ring."

"Okay," they said in unison and Luke stood up and walked to his desk. Traci went to hers and Nick left to use the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked when they were alone. Andy shrugged and ran her hand through her hair. "Andy, we'll get Cress tonight. As a cop, I can't promise that, but we're not giving up until we find him and put him in jail."

"Be careful," she told him and his face softened. "From what we've heard and what I just told you, this guy isn't afraid to kill you."

"I'm going to be sitting in a van with Oliver," Sam said. "And we're not going to let anything happen to Callaghan or Nash. And I'm going to keep you and Collins updated all night."

They both stood up and she put her arms around his torso and kissed him quickly. "How are you still functioning? You've been here all day," she said and he shrugged. They pulled apart and walked to his desk, sitting across from each other. "You're going to be working all night. I don't want to sound like your mother, but please be careful."

"You already said that, McNally," he reminded her and she looked down at her lap. "Hey, we're all going to be fine."

"Okay," she nodded. Nick walked back into the office and Luke stood up from his desk.

"Alright, it's time to go," he announced and Sam stood up. "Phones on, you two. Best will be in to give you your assignments, but he understands that they come second to this."

"Good luck," Nick told them and they all nodded before walking out together. Andy caught Traci's eye and was calmed by the genuine smile she had on her face. "How're you doing, pal?"

"I'm fine," she said, forcing a smile and he nodded.

"And they will be too," he assured her and he smile turned real.

"McNally, Collins," Frank called from the door and they turned to face him. "Follow me."

They followed Frank into an empty interrogation room that was filled with boxes. "What's the plan?" Nick asked, crossing his arms and surveying the scene.

"These files are a mess and need to be organized," Frank explained. "It's not a priority, but you two need to do something other than wait for phone calls from the D's. I want them in chronological order and I want the boxes labeled. And I want you to update me on what's going on throughout the night. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," they said and Frank nodded before leaving them to it.

"This is going to be fun," Andy said sarcastically and Nick laughed, taking off the top of one of the boxes.


	18. Long Shift

**AN: This chapter takes place the morning after the last left off. I've got the next chapter about halfway done, so I hope I can get it up in the next couple of days. Thanks for being awesome readers and please let me know what you think of this chapter! Enjoy!**

"Remember that beard you grew at the beginning?" Andy asked, laughing and filing papers into a box. Their shift had technically ended an hour ago, but they weren't leaving until they got official word on Cress. "You looked like Bigfoot."

"Why did I even do that?" Nick asked, rubbing his face in embarrassment. "It was so itchy, after a month and a half I was going crazy."

They continued laughing and filing until they heard the door open. When they saw Traci, they both stopped laughing and stood up.

"We got him," she said, letting the door fall shut behind her.

"That's great," Andy said, smiling. She was just relieved that they were back and Cress was going to be in jail for a very long time.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked and Andy looked at him, confused.

"We got him," she said again and they both nodded. "But," she started, getting serious and Andy noticed the worry in her eyes. "After Sam and Oliver got out of the van and we all started taking people down, things got a little messy. We lost sight of the girl until she- until she shot Luke."

"Oh my god," Andy said, falling back into her seat. Nick rested his hand on her shoulder and they waited for Traci to continue.

"Swarek went with him to the hospital and the rest of us got Cress and his crew back here," she said and they nodded again. "It was a hit in the shoulder; he should be okay. I'm not completely sure how bad it is, but there was a lot of blood."

"Who was the girl?" Andy asked, somehow already knowing the answer.

"It was Jenna Morales," Traci confirmed. Andy closed her eyes and nodded slowly. "She was loaded and now she's in the drunk tank until she's coherent enough to talk to us."

"Okay," Nick said. "When are you going home, Trace?"

"What are you talking about, Collins?"

"He's right, Traci," Andy said, standing up. "You've been working for the past, what, eighteen hours?"

"Oh, right," she laughed. "I'm about to head out. Oliver and Frank are handling them. I just need to fill in Noelle, Gail and Chris so they're prepared if they need to get called in."

"Okay," Nick nodded. "We're here to help, too."

"No, you guys need to go," Traci told them. "You can't get your hands in this one. There's too much working against you. And, Andy, you should go to the hospital."

"Okay," she agreed. "Okay," she said again, looking at Nick who just shrugged.

The three of them walked out together and Traci walked into the parade room where the rest of their friends were waiting. Andy turned toward Nick who was still watching them. "Come on," she said, nodding toward the locker rooms. He nodded and followed her.

As she got dressed, she got increasingly upset that there was nothing for her and Nick to do. But she understood that whatever they did could put them both in danger, put the station in danger. When she finished getting dressed, she threw her hair into a messy bun and slid her bag onto her shoulder. Leaving the locker room, she saw Nick waiting for her and she smiled slightly.

"Do you want me to come with you to the hospital?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Thanks, though," she said and he nodded. They walked to their cars, parked next to each other, in silence.

"Call me and let me know how he's doing," Nick said.

"I will," she promised and he smiled before getting into his car.

Andy walked toward the room she was told Luke was in. She walked past a waiting area down the hall from it and didn't see Sam. She assumed he had gone home or was in the bathroom.

When she reached Luke's room, she looked though the small window and was surprised to see him sitting up in bed talking to Sam. They were both laughing until Luke's face contorted in pain. Sam must have felt her looking because he turned toward the door and stood up, telling Luke he'd be right back.

"Hey," he said when he left the room. He let the door close behind him and held onto Andy's upper arm, pulling her out of Luke's line of sight. She hugged him hard and held onto his face to kiss him a few times.

"We really need to stop meeting like this," she laughed and he nodded. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Andy," he promised and she nodded. "I'm okay."

"Okay," she said, kissing him again. She smiled and ran her hand through his hair. "I'm going to go check on him. Go home, get some sleep."

"Yeah," he nodded, kissing her one last time.

Andy watched him walk away and she took a breath before walking into Luke's room. She smiled at him and he offered one back. "How are you feeling?" She asked, sitting in the chair Sam had sat in earlier.

"Like I got shot," he told her. "Again."

"Yeah," she nodded. "Sorry about that."

"I'm okay," he said, rolling his eyes and she narrowed hers. "Okay, I'm not great, but I'm alive."

"That's always good," she laughed and he nodded. "Well, you got him. Congratulations."

"Thanks. I wish it had ended differently on my end," he said and she nodded. His phone went off and they both looked at it lying by his hand. He picked it up, read the text message and looked at Andy. "My girlfriend."

"Right," she nodded, looking to the door and back to him.

"She'll be here in a little while."

"I should go, then," she said and he nodded.

"We all don't have that luxury, do we, Andy?"

"What do you mean?"

"My girlfriend comes, you get to leave and avoid her. I _work_ with your boyfriend; share an office with him and everything."

She nodded rubbed her hands against her thighs. "I am sorry about that, you know?" She said and he nodded. "You two seem to be getting along okay, though."

"Well, we were friends before... _everything _happened," he told her and she nodded. "And I'm over it, so, I can work with him and you and I'm fine. It's easier to forget you two are together or that we never were."

"I'll remember that," she promised and he shook his head. "No, you're right. I don't consider your feelings and I will from now on. And if I ever meet your girlfriend, I will be nothing but kind to her."

"I know," he said and she stood up, smiling.

"Let me know if you need anything," she said and he nodded. "Feel better and, next time, avoid the bullet."

"I'll try," he laughed and she nodded before leaving the room.

She left his room and walked down the hall. She looked up when she reached the waiting area and saw Sam sitting and talking to a familiar looking blond doctor. She stood back and watched them talk for a minute and remembered how she knew her. The doctor was the first to notice her. They smiled at each other and Sam turned around to see who was behind him.

"Hey," Andy said, walking over to them. "I thought you were going home."

"I, uh, forgot that I rode in the ambulance," he said, standing up. "I was hoping I could bum a ride with you."

"I guess that's okay," she smiled. "Hi, I'm Andy," she said, extending her hand.

"Monica," she smiled, standing up and shaking her hand. "We've met before actually, a couple of years ago."

"Oh, yeah," Andy nodded. "I remember. Are you Detective Callaghan's doctor?"

"No," Monica shook her head. "But I heard he's going to be all right. He should be out in a couple of days."

"He seems like he's doing well," Sam said, looking between Andy and Monica.

"Well, I'll let you two go," Monica said, putting her hands into the pockets of her lab coat. "She's right, you need to go home. Get some sleep."

"Yeah," Sam laughed. Andy said goodbye and she walked away with Sam.

"Sam?" Monica called when they were a few feet away. They both turned around and waited. "I'm really sorry about Jerry. I know how much he meant to you."

"Uh," he said, looking down at his feet while Monica and Andy watched him carefully. "Thanks."

"I should have called when I found out."

"No," he shook his head gently. "It's okay."

She nodded and smiled before turning away. Andy looked up at Sam and he turned to leave. She caught up with him and held onto his hand. "You okay?" She asked and he nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope," he said, looking down at her and squeezed her hand. "I don't."

"Okay," she nodded. Sam took his hand from hers and put his arm around her shoulders. "Can I say something?" She asked, putting her arm across his back.

"I wish you wouldn't," he said with a humorless laugh. "But that won't stop you."

"No," she smiled as they walked out of the hospital. "If you ever do need to talk to someone about Jerry and you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. But you have a partner who knows exactly what you've been going through and she would love to talk to you about it."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good."

They got into her car and Sam yawned. "Do you want to go home or do you want to pick your truck up first?" She asked and he shrugged, yawning again. "We'll go home," she laughed, pulling out of the lot.

Andy was making lunch when Sam left the bedroom pulling on sweatshirt. "How did you sleep?" She asked and he put his hands into his pockets.

"Fine," he said, sitting down on a stool as she finished up. She handed him a sandwich and started making one for herself. "Hey, do you think you could give me a ride to the station when we're done? I want to help Nash and Oliver with the case."

"Yeah," she nodded, sitting next to him. "I've got to go back to work anyway."

He smiled and held onto her thigh as they finished eating. He got up and took care of the dishes while she went to their bedroom to get changed. When she finished, she walked back to the living room and Sam zipped up his sweatshirt while she walked toward him.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah," he nodded and smiled as he put his hand on the small of her back and led her toward the front door.

"Are you okay, Sam?" She asked as they walked out of the building.

"I'm fine, McNally," he insisted and she nodded.

They drove to the station and walked inside quietly. When they reached the locker rooms they stopped and turned toward each other. "I know I can't get my hands dirty with your case, but can you keep me updated, please?" She asked and he nodded. "Thank you," she said, standing tall to kiss his cheek.

He smiled and they turned away from each other. When she walked into the locker room, it was quiet, but women were everywhere. She noticed Traci sleeping on the bench in front of her locker and she smiled. "How long has she been here?" She whispered to Gail when she got to her locker.

"A little over an hour," Gail shrugged.

"How'd things go with their case?" Andy asked, getting changed.

"Better than they expected," Gail whispered. "Your friend was pretty helpful once she sobered up, actually."

"I thought she would," Andy nodded, closing her locker softly. She finished getting dressed and Gail put her bag over her shoulder.

"Have a good shift," she said and Andy nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," Andy nodded. She knelt down next to Traci's face and put a hand on her shoulder. She shook awake and Andy smiled softly at her. "Hey, Trace."

"Oh, hey," she said, sitting up and rubbing her face. "You're back already?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "And you're still here. You should go home and see Leo and Dex, get some real sleep."

"Is Swarek back?" She asked through a yawn and Andy nodded. "I'll go check in with him, see what they need."

"Okay," Andy nodded. They both left the locker room and smiled at each other when they separated.

Andy walked into parade and sat down next to Dov. Nick and Chris were sitting behind them and Noelle was standing in the front of the room waiting to brief everyone. The whole room was exhausted; they were all on their second shift in a row except for Nick and Andy who had four hours between their shifts.

"Okay," Noelle started when the last person sat down in the back of the room. "As you all know, there was a lot that happened last night and I know we're all tired. So, hopefully the rest of the city will respect that and will give us an easy day. Unfortunately, the odds are stacked against us and we need to at least pretend that we've gotten a good night's sleep.

"Assignments are on the board, check them and head out," she finished, looking around the room. "Serve, protect, and stay conscious."

Everyone filed to the back of the room to check their assignments. When Andy read hers, she nodded and smiled over at Chris.

"Did you get any sleep?" Chris asked and Andy shook her head. "You should have. It's going to be a long shift."

"I just couldn't after what went down last night," Andy said and she stopped in her tracks when she saw Jenna Morales being led to interview by Sam.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked and Andy nodded, biting the inside of her lip. "How is Luke?"

"He seems okay," she reported and they started walking to their squad again. "He was in good spirits, at least."

"How long will be off the job?"

"I think three weeks," Andy shrugged. "His shoulder's messed up, but he didn't need surgery or anything."

"That's good," Chris nodded as they left the barn and walked to their car. Andy slid into the passenger seat while Chris climbed in behind the wheel.

When they walked back into the station at the end of their shifts, they saw Sam and Oliver walking toward them. "Go home, you two," Oliver said and Andy and Chris smiled. "Good job with that break in."

"Thanks," they said together and Oliver nodded.

"How did everything go with Cress?" Andy asked.

"Good," Sam nodded. "Nothing to worry about."

"What about his girlfriend?" Chris asked, looking at Andy. "The one that shot Detective Callaghan?"

"She was actually pretty helpful," Oliver told them. "But she did shoot a cop, so she's going to have a rough go of it. No deals can be cut after something like that."

"Yeah," Andy nodded. "Well, I'm going to get changed. Have a good night," she said to Chris and Oliver before smiling at Sam and walking away.

She walked into the locker room while Sam and Oliver walked outside. She got changed quickly and left the station without stopping to talk to anyone. She was ready to go home and get some sleep.

When Andy walked into the house, she smiled at Sam who was asleep on the couch with his arm covering his eyes. He couldn't have gotten there more than fifteen minutes before her. She left her bag on the floor next to the door and slid off her shoes before walking over to the couch. She sat down next to him and ran her hand down his cheek until he woke up with a smile.

"Hey," he said, moving his arm. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on the couch."

"I'm surprised you even made it to the couch," she laughed and he pushed himself to sit up. "Did everything really go all right today?"

"Yeah," he nodded and then yawned. "I talked to Callaghan, too. He's doing okay."

"That's good," she nodded. "Come on, we've both got a couple of days off to sleep," she nodded to their bedroom. They both stood up and he put his arm across his shoulders and they walked to their room together.


	19. What Was She Thinking?

**AN: So, this chapter kind of jumps all over the place and covers a few different topics. I didn't notice that when I was writing, but I just did as I did my read-through. It's kind of long, though, so I hope you don't mind! And they're good topics, I think! Let me know what YOU think! **

**Also, in each chapter I mean to put page breaks and I almost always forget. And I am really sorry about that! I would hate it if I were you, so I'm going to try and remember each time I update!**

Andy rolled out of bed carefully and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "What's going on?" Sam asked from bed, rolling over and reaching to her side of the bed. "Andy?"

"I'm going to get us breakfast," she laughed. "Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up when I get home."

He didn't even answer before turning around and falling back to sleep. Andy grabbed her keys, looked back at Sam, and left the house. When she got into her car, she considered her options and before she could change her mind, she drove toward the station.

When she got out of her car, she walked straight to holding. There were a couple of other officers around, but she kept her head down and found who she was looking for.

"Officer."

"Jenna," Andy said, crossing her arms.

"What are you doing here?"

"I think the better question is- what are _you _doing here?"

"You know what happened, Theresa," Jenna said, standing up and walking closer.

"That's not my name," Andy said, shaking her head. "And I do know what happened, but why did it happen?"

"I already told the detective that I _didn't_ shoot why I did it," Jenna said, crossing her own arms. "What is it to you, anyway?"

"I was just surprised to find out that you were the one that shot Detective Callaghan."

Jenna just shrugged and sat back down against the wall. Andy ran a hand through her hair. "Why are you here?" Jenna asked again.

"I don't know," Andy shrugged, being completely honest. "I really don't know," she shook her head and bit her lip.

"Well, then I think you should go," Jenna said. "Apparently I'm being transported any minute now."

"That's what I hear," Andy nodded. "Good luck with the rest of your life. You could have avoided all of this if you just didn't shoot him."

"Well, we can't go back in time. Can we?"

"No," Andy shook her head. "Because if we could, I would make sure to get you and your deadbeat boyfriend a lot sooner."

"McNally!"

"Shit," she said to herself, turning around.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sam asked, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

"You're in trouble now," Jenna said, and Andy turned to give her a dirty look.

"McNally, let's go."

"Okay," she shrugged and walked toward him. "I'm sorry," she said when she reached him. He took her by the arm and they walked out to the lot in silence.

"What were you thinking?" Sam practically yelled when they got to their cars.

"I don't know," she told him and she could feel herself start to cry. She took a few deep breaths before continuing. "Sam, I just- I don't know. I needed to see her and make sure she was okay."

"Andy," he said, more calm but clearly still angry. "You were not supposed to go anywhere near this case."

"I know!" She yelled turning away and rubbing the tears from her face. She calmed down and turned back to him. "I'm sorry, okay? And I should have just stayed away. I know that, but I couldn't let her leave before talking to her. I feel responsible, Sam. You know, like, I could have worked someone less vulnerable to get to Morales. I ruined her life."

"No," he insisted. "Her father ruined her life. And her boyfriend didn't help either. You did your job and you did it well; that's all you did."

"What are you even doing here?" She asked with a sad laugh."How did you know I'd be here?"

"Turns out I know you pretty well, McNally," he shrugged. "And I also happen to know the contents of our refrigerator pretty well. When I realized that, I figured out where you went."

"I'm sorry," she said again. "Really. I honestly don't know why I came here."

"Fine," he nodded. "Then let's just go home."

She nodded and she pulled her closer by her hand and kissed her. "Do you want me to at least stop for breakfast?" She asked, squeezing his hand.

"No, just meet me at home," he insisted, kissing her again. "And you can make me breakfast when you get there."

"Okay," she laughed, getting into her car. She waited for him to pull out before following him home.

* * *

"Sam?" Andy called when she left the bedroom. He looked at her over the back of the couch with an expectant look. "I'm going to meet my dad for lunch. Do you want me to bring you back anything?"

"No," he shook his head. "No thanks."

"Okay," she smiled. She leaned over him and dropped a kiss on his lips. "I'll be back a little later."

"Uh, yeah," he nodded. "Have fun."

"Thanks," she said before kissing him again.

She left the house and drove to the diner where she and her father typically met for lunches or dinners. When she got out of her car, she saw him sitting next to the window drinking a cup of coffee. She took a deep breath and walked inside, smiling at the waitress.

"Hi," Tommy said, looking up from the booth. Andy smiled and slid into the booth across from him. "No Swarek this time?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I don't want you screaming at him in a public place."

"I'm sorry about that," he shrugged. "I just want to make sure he's sticking around this time. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You've got to trust me, Dad," she insisted. "And I trust him. I really wish you would just be nice to him. I want you to get along with him."

"I'll do my best," he said and she rolled her eyes. "I promise," he said, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Thank you," she smiled. The waitress came around and took their orders. While they waited, they talked about Tommy and his meetings.

Once the food was delivered, Andy decided it was time to breach the subject of her house key. "Dad," she started and he looked up from his plate. "This is coming directly from me, okay?"

"Okay," he said, putting his fork down.

"I need you to give me your key to my place," she said and he remained silent. "I can't have you walking in whenever you want now that Sam's living there too."

"What about emergencies?" He asked and she rolled her eyes. "What? You're a copper, you know things happen."

"Okay, that's fair," she nodded, eating a french fry. "It's Sam's house now, too, though. If you keep the key for _emergencies_ that's something you're going to have to remember."

"I understand, Andy," he sighed and she nodded.

"Good," she said. "So, keep the key, but don't use it unless it's completely necessary."

"Promise," he nodded.

They continued eating and when they were finished, Andy stopped the waitress. "Could you wrap up a piece of chocolate cake for me?" She asked and the waitress smiled and walked to the dessert case.

"Good idea," Tommy said.

"It's for Sam," Andy explained. "I messed up this morning and even though he's accepted my apologies, I want to get him something."

"What did you do?" He asked, tapping the table.

"He was working with Luke to get the last member of Morales' crew," she started and Tommy nodded. "Jenna Morales was the one that shot Luke and she was also the girl I was working to get information on her father while I was undercover."

"What about her?"

"Collins and I were told to stay away from the case, but I went to see her in holding this morning before she got transported."

"Andy," he sighed and she nodded sadly. "That was dumb."

"I know," she agreed, running her hands through her hair. "Hence the cake."

"Then it really is a good idea," he said when the waitress brought the cake.

Andy smiled up at the waitress and took the bill from her. She insisted on paying after Tommy tried and argued for a few minutes. "Thanks for meeting me, Dad," Andy said when they walked to their cars.

"Thanks for lunch," he said, hugging her.

They smiled at each other and got into their respective cars. Andy put Sam's cake on her passenger seat and drove home. She walked inside and found Sam cleaning his dishes from whatever he ate for lunch.

"Hey you," she said, walking into the kitchen to stand next to him. "I brought you something."

"I said I didn't need anything," he reminded her, looking sideways at her. "But what did you get me?" He asked, smiling.

She smiled and pulled the cake from behind her back. "Ta-da," she said, handing it to him. He smiled and kissed her before opening it up.

"Thanks," he said, grabbing a fork. "What's it for?"

Andy shrugged, feigning innocence and he nodded with a roll of his eyes.

"Okay," she conceded as they sat down on the couch. "I know I messed up this morning and I shouldn't have gone. And I know you wanted to sleep in and you couldn't because you wanted to get to me before I did anything else stupid."

"You didn't do or say anything that could get in the way of the case, did you?"

"No," she insisted. "I swear."

"Okay," he nodded. "Then it's done. You're done with this whole case and that's that."

She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "Speaking of cake," she said, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes. "When is your birthday?"

"It's not important," he said casually and she shook her head. "I don't celebrate my birthday. It's just another day."

"How can you say that?" She asked and he shrugged.

"It's just never been a big deal," he told her. "Let's not make it one now."

"Okay," she sighed. "Whatever you say."

"Thanks," he said, handing her the rest of the cake. "I've got to call Oliver real quick. I'll be right back."

"Okay," she nodded and he kissed her before walking into their bedroom to make the call.

Andy didn't know anything about Sam's childhood. And maybe it wasn't important, but maybe it was. She didn't know anything about his family, either. All she knew was that he has a sister who was attacked at a young age and she was the reason he became a cop. She also knew that he wasn't likely to talk about it and she was the same way, so she didn't want to pry. Of course she wanted to meet his family, though. She was in love with him and wanted to know where he came from, but she also understood that it would have to come from him; she couldn't push it.

* * *

"What are you doing up?" Andy asked Sam the next morning when she found him pouring coffee into a travel mug. "And what are you wearing?" She was referring to the khakis and polo shirt that looked foreign on him.

"I'm going golfing with Oliver and Frank," he laughed. "What are you doing up?"

"I'm meeting everyone for a three-on-three basketball game," she told him, holding up her gym bag. "Nick, Dov and I lost last time, but we're coming back today."

"Not if Epstein is on your team," Sam laughed and he handed her his coffee before filling another one for himself. "Although, I'm surprised Peck puts up a challenge."

"I was too," she said, sliding onto a stool and dropping the bag on the floor. "But she's good. She played in high school."

"You learn something new everyday."

"Yeah, like I had no idea you played golf or even owned a pair of khakis," she smiled and he nodded.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, McNally."

"I'm aware," she said quietly and he nodded slowly.

"What's that mean?"

"Just what you said," she shrugged. "There _is _a lot I don't know about you."

"What do you want to know?" He asked, putting his coffee down and crossing his arms.

"Nothing right now," she shrugged. "But whatever you want to tell me when we get back is up to you."

He nodded, unsure, and she stood up. "I'll be back around noon," he said as they walked out together and she nodded.

When they reached their cars, she took a sip of her coffee and pulled him closer by a belt loop. "I love you," she said and he kissed her. "A lot."

"Yeah," he nodded and kissed her again. "I love you, too."

She smiled and let go of him before getting into her car. She pulled out and he followed behind until they split up and went about their own business.

* * *

After the game, which her team won by a single shot, Andy took a shower and got changed in the locker room of the gym. "How are things with Dex?" She asked Traci as they both put on their shoes.

"They're really good," she answered with a bright smile. "He's been amazing. How are things with Swarek?"

"They're good," Andy smiled. "But we had a weird moment this morning."

"This isn't a sex thing, is it?" Gail asked when she joined them.

"No," Andy laughed.

"What happened?" Traci asked, crossing her legs.

"He went to play golf and I said I had no idea he played golf," she started and Traci nodded while Gail listened on and got dressed. "And he said there is a lot I don't know about him."

"Uh-oh," Traci said and Gail echoed her sentiments with a loud intake of breath.

"Yeah," Andy nodded. "I agreed with him and he asked what I wanted to know."

"Which is everything," Gail said and Andy nodded again.

"What did you say, though?" Traci asked.

"I said he could tell me whatever he wanted to when we got home," Andy shrugged. "I didn't know what else to say. He doesn't talk about himself. Ever."

"That's always been an issue for you," Traci said and Andy nodded. "I'd just let him talk. Don't pressure him, you know? You've got your whole lives to learn about each other."

"I know," Andy said, and she agreed. "But when you love someone, don't you want to know every little thing there is to know about him?"

"Of course," Traci laughed. "But men don't share like we do. Hell,_ you _don't share like we do."

"Yeah, yeah," Andy laughed and she and Traci waited for Gail before heading back to the gym to meet the guys.

"Lunch?" Chris asked and everyone agreed loudly.

Andy, Chris and Dov piled into her car while the other three got into Traci's. "So, are you and Swarek getting married anytime soon?" Dov asked as soon as they started driving to the restaurant and Andy let out a single, loud laugh.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Not right now. Are you and Cassidy?"

"Absolutely not," Dov said. "No. Not anytime soon. What about you, Chris?"

"We already have a kid together," he shrugged. "Why get married?"

"That doesn't sound like the Chris Diaz we know and love," Andy said, looking over at him when she stopped at a light. "What's up with you two?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. "Raising a kid is hard enough, you know? I don't want to throw planning a wedding into the mix."

"Okay," Andy nodded and she drove away when the light turned green. "But you're happy, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded and Andy caught Dov's eye in the rearview mirror. He shrugged and they continued the rest of the ride in silence.

* * *

"Hey," Andy said, lying her bag near the door and sliding out of her sneakers. "How was golf?"

"It's not my game, McNally," he laughed. "How was basketball?"

"Ah, we won," she said with a smile. She followed him into the bedroom where he got changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. She sat on the bed, watching him and waiting for him to say something about the conversation they'd had that morning.

He sat down next to her, on his side of the bed, and scratched the back of his head. "I don't know what you want me to tell you," he said and she let out a breath. "I mean, you know me now. My past is just that- past."

"I don't know," she said and she moved closer to him. "I don't want you to tell me anything you don't want me to know. But what about your family, Sam? You've barely told me anything about them."

"Well, I've told you more than you think."

"What's that mean?" She asked and rested his head back against the headboard.

"What JD told you about his dad and ice cream," he said, avoiding eye contact and she nodded.

"Oh," she said, reaching for his hand. "Okay."

"No questions?" He asked, surprised.

"No," she said, turning to look at him. He turned to her and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "Whatever you want to tell me, Sam. And you don't have to tell me anything else right now. I just- I don't want you to keep the important things from me. I really want to know _you._"

"You do, Andy," he said before kissing her. "Better than anyone else. I swear."

"Okay," she smiled. "What do you want to do with the rest of the day?"

"I'm sure we can think of something," he said, pulling her into his body. She laughed until he kissed her hard and she tightened her arms around his neck and kissed him back with enough force to knock down a tree.


	20. Guess Who's Back

**AN: I wasn't planning on updating so quickly, but I really enjoy this chapter. It' may seem a little out of character toward the end, but I got this idea in my head and couldn't shake it until I wrote it. So, I hope you like it as much as I do and PLEASE let me know what you think!**

**Also, I cannot believe I've already written 20 chapters. It's because of you guys and all the great reviews I get. Honestly- best readers EVER! Thank you!**

At the beginning of the next week, before leaving for work, Sam and Andy had spent the morning together in bed. For whatever reason, they had spent every free moment together and they couldn't keep their hands off of each other for more than a few hours. They'd had so much fun that morning that Sam left for work with only a few seconds to spare, leaving Andy lying in bed with a smile spread across her face.

When she finally pulled herself out of bed and pulled on one of Sam's t-shirts, she noticed his wallet lying on top of his dresser and she made a note to bring it to him when she left for work. If she waited any longer, she would also be running late. So, she quickly showered and got dressed. As she was moving around her room, she braided her hair and slid on a pair of shoes. Before she left, she grabbed his wallet and threw it in her bag.

When she got to the station, she got changed quickly and got to the detectives' office with a few minutes until she was due in parade. Sam and Traci were at their desks, heads down, looking at files that were spread across their desks. When they heard Andy, they both looked up and their faces kind of fell, stopping her in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" She asked, crossing her arms and they both shook their head.

"Nothing," Traci said, forcing a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Andy answered, still unsure. "How are you?"

"Good," she nodded. "I'm good."

When she looked back down at her desk without saying anything else, Andy walked to Sam's, holding out his wallet. "You left this at home," she said and he nodded, taking it from her.

"Thanks," he said as he slid it into his back pocket. She noticed him look past her, but he looked back quickly. "Parade?"

"I just wanted to drop that off," she shrugged. "Are you sure everything is okay?" She asked and his eyes widened before he shrugged. "Sam!"

"Hey, McNally," she heard from behind her and she froze.

"So, no, everything is _not _okay?" She said to Sam before turning around and forcing a fake smile. "Hi, Jo."

Sam and Traci looked across at each other before they turned back to Andy and Jo. "How are you?"

"Great," she answered. "What are you doing here?"

"There's a case that they need me for while Luke is out," Jo said, tossing a file onto Luke's desk. Andy watched as she sat down and still couldn't believe it. "I'll be gone in a couple of days."

"Good," Andy said before turning back to Sam. "Have a good shift."

"You too," he said quietly. She left the office and ran into the boys who were walking together to parade.

"Who is that?" Nick asked and Andy took his arm and dragged him farther down the hall. "Who is it?" He asked again when they sat down.

"Rosati is back?" Gail whispered as she sat down next to Nick.

"Who?" He asked, looking at his friends for answers.

"She's a detective that worked here a couple of years ago," Dov said, looking to Andy and she shrugged. "She was Callaghan's girlfriend a while before Andy."

"And she _slept _with him," Gail interrupted. "While they were still engaged."

"Oh," Nick nodded, looking at Andy. "That's the one?"

"That's her," she confirmed with a sigh as Frank entered the room and they all stopped talking and looked forward.

As Frank went over the day's assignments, Andy hoped that Rosati wouldn't need much help with whatever case she was working on. She didn't want to have to spend the day with her. She didn't want to have to spend a second with her to be honest.

"All right," Frank said, gearing up to finish. "Who wants to help the D's out with a case they're working on?" He asked, looking to Andy and her friends. They were still the rookies as far as the senior officers were concerned.

No one said anything until Gail and Andy both elbowed Nick from either side and he put his hand up slowly. "Great," Frank said. "Collins, check in with Detective Rosati who is here to help on this case. The rest of you can get your assignments from the board. Serve, Protect, and get your paperwork done on time. I've got plans tonight."

The room laughed as he walked out and then they all stood and filed to the back of the room. Andy was glad to be with Oliver, he wouldn't bring up Jo like her friends would. Nick stopped her in the hallway with his arms crossed. "What's wrong, Nick?" She asked, signaling to Oliver that she'd be a minute.

"Why am I working with the D's?" He asked and she shook her head.

"She doesn't know you," Andy said with a shrug. "She'll go easy on you. She and I don't get along. The others aren't huge fans of her either."

"Why not?"

"I don't know," she said, crossing her arms. "Because she sleeps with their friend's fiancés and never apologizes for it? Because they've worked with her before?"

"It sounds like it's going to be a fun day," he said, rolling his eyes and she nodded. He sighed and walked past her towards the office.

"McNally, you ready?" Oliver called and she nodded. She caught up to him and noticed him watching her as they passed Sam, Traci, and Jo at the coffee machine. She kept her head down and he eventually turned away without a word.

* * *

When Andy's shift was over, she went straight to the locker room to get changed and then left without stopping to talk to anyone. She hadn't heard anything on the case Jo was working on, so she had no idea if she was still around the station and she didn't want to chance running into her again.

When she walked into the house, she wasn't surprised to find it empty. She carried her bag into her room and emptied its contents into her hamper. She kicked off her shoes and pulled off her socks. She unbraided her hair and let it fall loosely around her face and shoulders. She fell back onto her bed, exhausted from the long day she'd had alongside Oliver.

She curled herself around Sam's pillow and let out a long yawn.

She woke up to Sam yelling her name as he came home and she noticed the time on the clock. It wasn't as late as she was expecting; she felt like she'd been asleep all night. "Andy?" He called again as he walked into their room and she rolled over onto her back. "I thought we were meeting at the Penny?"

"I didn't want to risk it," she said, moving to her side of the bed. "Did you know she was going to be there?"

"No," he shook his head and sat down next to her. He put an arm over her body and leaned down to kiss her softly. "Frank told me when I got there that she was on her way in."

She pushed herself to sit up and slid closer to his body. "I hate her," she said and he nodded, smoothing her bedhead as he ran a hand through her hair.

"I know," he said, kissing her again. "She should only be there a couple of days, maybe less than that. Collins and Nash got a lot done today."

"So, if they're working together," she said, thinking it over. "Does that mean you're working with her?"

"Yeah," he said and she pushed herself away from him just a little. He held onto her wrist and she looked in his eyes. She smiled, but it was sad and he rubbed circles with his thumb. "A couple of days, Andy. That's it."

"I don't trust her," she said. She knew it was irrational. Jo wasn't in love with Sam like she had been with Luke. They had no history and she didn't think Sam even liked her all that much.

"What do you think's going to happen?"

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head. "I just don't like her, Sam. And I think I have plenty of reason to hate her."

"Yeah," he nodded. "You do. But I'm not Callaghan, Andy. I'm not going to do anything to hurt you like that."

She let out a breath and nodded. "It's not you," she said as she rested her forehead against his. "I trust you completely."

"Good," he whispered. He put his hand to the back of her head and kissed her. What she'd just said to him was exactly what he needed to hear- since they got back together.

"Can we go on vacation now?" She asked between kisses and he laughed as he moved down to her neck. She bent her head back, allowing him more room to work and let out a deep breath.

"Month and a half, McNally," he said as he trailed kisses back toward her lips. "That's nothing," he said as his lips hovered less than an inch from hers.

He was playing chicken, waiting for her to close the gap. She knew it and she couldn't take it anymore as she crashed her lips against his and pulled him closer. And just as she was about to take his shirt off his phone rang.

"You're kidding me!" She sighed, crashing back into the bed. He laughed but pulled the phone out of his pocket and made a face. "No, get it."

"Hey," he answered and she rolled away from him and got out of bed.

She went to the kitchen and started putting together a salad. When she heard Sam leaving their room, she asked, "Did you eat at the Penny or do you want some salad?"

"No, when I saw you weren't there, I just came straight here," he answered and she nodded. "Salad's good."

"Liar," she laughed, but finished putting it together. He hated salad, but Andy loved them and she was happy he didn't complain. "Chicken on top?"

"Yes, please," he said, sliding onto a stool. "That was Nash, by the way. She thinks we can solve and close this case by tomorrow."

"Good," Andy nodded, turning around and sliding his food to him. "That's good," she said and she sat down next to him. "Does Luke know Jo is working on this case?"

"No," he shook his head. "Things ended badly between them and she asked Frank not to say anything. She'll be long gone by the time he comes back in two weeks."

"Yeah," she nodded. She knew that Luke asked her to leave and that she wanted to stay and make things work with him. So, she knew that Luke wouldn't want her back at 15 while he was recovering. She wasn't going to tell him, but she had a feeling he'd find out about it someway.

* * *

The next day, at the end of her shift, Andy went to find Traci. She'd heard that their case was closed and hoped that meant that Jo had left already. When she walked into the detectives' office, Traci was alone at her desk, typing on her computer.

"I can come back," Andy said and Traci shook her head.

"Nope," she said, hitting enter and closing the document on her screen. "I'm all set. I was just finishing up my notes."

"Congratulations with the case," Andy said, sliding into the seat across from Traci.

"Thanks," she smiled. "I'm surprised it was closed so quickly, but I'm happy at the same time."

"Me too," Andy laughed and Traci nodded.

"One sec," Traci said when her phone started to ring. "It's Dex, I've got to get this, but stay here. I'll be quick."

"Take your time."

"Hey, Dex," Traci said with a smile. Andy smiled to herself, honestly glad that Traci was so happy again. "Is everything okay with Leo? That's great. Yeah, we're celebrating at the Penny, but I'm only staying for one drink. You're great, but one drink is all I need. Okay, I love you, too."

"Aw, that was precious," Andy teased and Traci blushed.

"That seems fast," Jo said as she sat down at Luke's desk and Andy was shocked. She could see that Traci was as well and she turned around to give Jo the dirtiest look possible. "No offense, I'm just surprised."

"It's none of your business," Andy said and Traci stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"It isn't," Traci agreed. "But I'm going to defend myself anyway. I _love _Jerry and I always will. But Dex is amazing and has been there for me for so long. I think that it's great that I found someone who was there for me after something terrible changed my life. And he was there for me even before that. And he's loved me- he's loved me longer than I've loved him and he stuck around. He wasn't expecting anything to happen between us after Jerry died, but he was there for me and he was there for our son. So, I am very happy to have him in my life and I _do _love him."

Andy couldn't help but smile. She also couldn't help but compare Traci and Dex's relationship to her own with Sam. "What's going on?" Sam asked.

Andy didn't know how long he had been standing there, but she didn't care. At that moment, all she wanted to do was thank him. She stood up, strode over to him, and put her arms around his neck. Before he could react, her lips were on his. After a second of confusion and surprise, he snaked one arm around her waist and put his hand at the base of her neck, holding her to him. She vaguely heard Traci laughing from behind her and she knew that people could see them, but she didn't care.

When they finally pulled apart, she gently rested her hands on his chest and smiled up at him. He was still in shock, but didn't seem to mind. "I _love _you," she told him and he nodded slowly.

Letting out a breath, he said, "I love you, too."

She smiled again and looked back at Traci. "You ready?"

"Yeah," she said with a laugh, walking around her desk and meeting Andy at the door.

"I'll see you at the Penny?" She asked Sam and he nodded, finally letting go of her.

"And I trust, now that your case is closed, that I'll never see you again," she said to Jo before leaving the office with Traci following behind.

"What the hell was that?" Traci asked, catching up to her.

"You inspired me," Andy said and Traci smiled, linking her arm through Andy's.

"I think that was the hottest kiss that 15 has ever seen," Traci joked and Andy laughed. "Well done, McNally."

"Thanks."


	21. Get a Room

**AN: This chapter is kind of a filler, but I like the way it turned out. Their vacation is coming up in a couple of chapters, so that's something to look forward to. Let me know what you think! Hope you like it!**

"Uh, hey," Sam said when he walked into the Penny and went straight to Andy. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure," she shrugged, smiling at her friends. She followed him through the bar and out the back door and leaned against the wall. "What's up?" She asked, planting one foot flat against the wall.

"What the hell happened back at the station?" He asked, leaning into her with one hand resting next to her head.

"You didn't seem to mind while it was happening," she reminded him with a smile she couldn't fight.

"No," he agreed, shaking his head. "But what happened?"

"Jo didn't tell you?" Andy asked, surprised.

"No. As soon as you left, she grabbed her stuff and stormed out," he told her. "She wished me luck very sarcastically before going, though."

"It's not a big deal," she insisted and he shook his head again. "Look, it's really not, Sam. She said something rude to Traci, maybe not even trying to be rude, and Traci let her have it. And what Traci said really reminded me of how much I care about you and how much you've always cared about me. That's it," she shrugged and before she knew what was happening, he pulled her into his body and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him back until she was up against the wall. His hands went to her hair and then down her neck. And then the door opened and Sam jumped back. They both turned to find Oliver and Traci watching them, surprise etched all over Oliver's face while Traci was holding in a laugh.

"Detective. Officer," Oliver said once he recovered and then walked to his car. Sam ran a hand down his face and Andy covered her own. "Have a good night!"

They both waved as he pulled out of the lot and turned back to Traci. "God," she said with a smug smile. "Just go home already," she laughed, pulling her car keys from her purse. Andy waved at her before looking back at Sam.

"I'm going back inside to finish my drink," she said and he nodded. "What's your plan?"

"I'm going to get a drink and then go home," he told her and she smiled. She pulled him into her, fisting his shirt with both hands and kissed him again. "Or we could both go home right now."

"Yeah," she nodded before kissing him again.

"Okay," he said, pulling away. "I'll see you at home."

She nodded and he turned away and walked to his truck. Andy couldn't keep the smile off her face as she walked to her own car. Before driving away, she sent a text to Nick telling him she was leaving and that her untouched beer was free game.

* * *

"Come on, Sam," Andy called, peeking her head into the bathroom. "We've got to meet my dad or he'll have an actual reason to hate you. Hurry up!"

"Calm down, McNally," he said, pulling the razor away from his face. "Do you want me to leave with only half of my face shaven?"

"I would enjoy that, yes," she laughed and he rolled his eyes before turning back to the mirror.

She stood by the door in a pair of jeans and a light orange tank top, appraising her nails until Sam joined her. When he left the bathroom, he was rolling the sleeves of his button-down to his elbows and watching Andy. She smiled at him and he leaned in and kissed her. She rubbed his freshly shaven cheek and kissed him again.

"So handsome," she said lightly and he smiled, nudging her nose with his own. "We should go," she said and he nodded.

He put his hand on the middle of her back and they walked out to his truck together. When they got into his truck, he reached for her hand and held it on top of his center console for the duration of the ride. When they pulled up outside of Tommy's house, Sam turned the truck off and Andy went to open her door. He squeezed her hand and she stopped, turning to face him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking down at their hands and then back to him. Without a word, he leaned over to kiss her, his free hand in her hair. When he pulled away, she licked her lips and smiled. "That's not fair."

"Come on," he said, smiling.

He let go of her and got out of the truck. She slid out as he walked around the front and they met on the sidewalk. She reached for his belt loops and pulled him closer until he put his arm around her shoulders. When they reached the door, they both stood there without making and move to ring the bell.

Sam looked over at Andy who turned to him when she felt his stare. "Just ring the bell, Andy," he coaxed and she sighed before doing it. "It's going to be fine."

"I know," she said as Tommy came down the stairs to let them in.

"Hey you two," he said. Sam let his arm fall to his side as Andy leaned in to hug her father. Tommy smiled at her before extending his hand to Sam. "Swarek."

"Hey, Tommy," he said with a small nod.

"Well, come in," Tommy said, stepping aside for them to enter. Andy reached for Sam's hand as they walked to Tommy's apartment and he followed behind them.

Once inside, Tommy gestured to the couch for them to sit down and they both let go of each other. It occurred to Andy that she spent most of her time off duty touching Sam in one way or another, but she didn't mind. in fact, sitting close to him and not touching him was proving to be a challenge.

"Want anything to drink?" Tommy asked.

"I can get it," Andy said, standing up. "Soda or water?" She asked and both Sam and Tommy said water.

She waited for Tommy to sit down before going to the kitchen. She knew it was uncomfortable for both of them, but she also knew it was important for her dad to make an effort. She listened to their stunted conversation about Sam as detective while she got three water bottles out of the refirgerator. She checked in the oven and saw her dad's famous lasagna cooking and waited another moment before joining them again.

She handed them their waters and sat down next to Sam while they continued their conversation. After a few more minutes, Tommy was sharing a story about his time as a detective and Sam was genuinely listening. She listened to the both of them; she didn't jump in at all. And when the buzzer on the oven went off, Tommy seemed surprised because he was so involved in his conversation.

"I'll grab that," Andy said and Tommy stood up before she could.

"No," he said, waving her off. "You're my guests. Go to the table; I'll be right there."

They stood up while he went to the kitchen and Andy smiled as they walked. "You guys are getting along," she whispered and he nodded.

"I wasn't worried," Sam shrugged. "That was you."

She kissed him quickly before sitting down across from him. Tommy came out, putting the lasagna in the middle, and sat down at the head of the table. He served them both before serving himself and they started eating at the same time.

"This is great, Dad," Andy commented before taking a sip of her water.

"Yeah," Sam agreed before putting another bite into his mouth. "Great."

"Well, Andy, you know this is just about the only thing I can cook," he joked and she laughed even though it was true.

"So, when do you two leave for your vacation?" Tommy asked, looking at Andy.

"Six weeks tomorrow," Andy answered. "Not soon enough."

"Where are you going again?"

"San Juan," Sam answered. "It should be fun," he added before turning his attention toward Andy. "I was thinking, next vacation we should go skiing."

"Yeah," she said brightly, plans already running through her mind. "I didn't know you skied."

"I do," he shrugged. "My sister and I learned when we were real little."

"I didn't know you had a sister," Tommy said and Sam nodded.

"She's a few years older," he said. "She lives in St. Catherines with her husband."

Tommy nodded and Andy took this new information in. She did know that Sam had a sister that lived in St. Catherines, but she never knew she was married and she didn't know that they learned how to ski together.

The rest of the dinner continued without trouble between Sam and Tommy and Andy was grateful for that. Their conversation before dinner was the closest to friendly they got, but they remained civil throughout dinner and focused most conversation on Andy- safe middle ground.

When they were finished, Andy and Sam cleared the table and Tommy told them he'd do the dishes once they were gone. Andy hugged him again before leaving and Sam gave him another handshake. As they walked to the truck, Andy slid her arm across Sam's back and he kissed the top of her head.

"So, you like to ski?" Andy asked once they were driving toward the Penny.

"Yeah," he said, a laugh lacing his voice. "Why does that surprise you?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. He smiled at her, amused, and reached for her hand. "Do you see your sister a lot?" She asked suddenly. She wasn't sure why, but he brought her up at dinner and she knew St. Catherines wasn't all that far away.

"Uh, I don't know," he shrugged, looking straight ahead. "A couple times a year, maybe. Why?"

"She doesn't live that far and you've only ever talked about her twice," she shrugged, watching him. "I didn't know she was married."

"Yeah," he nodded. "They got married a few years ago. He's a nice guy."

"That's good," she said, leaning her head against her window, but still watching him. She wanted to know about his mom. He had never mentioned her once; not as Sam and not as JD- when she learned about his father. She wasn't going to ask, though. There had to be a reason he didn't bring her up.

"You'd like her," he told her, looking over at her quickly, surprising her. "You two would get along."

"Well, then, I can't wait to meet her," she said with a smile. He smiled over at her and pulled into the parking lot of the Penny.

They walked in together and Andy bought them both beers. She slid one over to him as he sat down next to Oliver and Frank. "Thanks," he said.

"Don't get used to it," she teased. "But you _were_pretty great with my dad, so I owe you."

"Free beer is free beer," Oliver said, patting him on the back. "Am I right brother?"

"You are right," Sam agreed, clinking his glass against Oliver's.

Andy rolled her eyes and put a hand on Sam's forearm. "I'll see you later," she said and he turned his attention back to her.

The look he was giving her made it difficult for her to let go of him, let alone walk away. But she let out a deep breath that turned into a shy smile and rubbed his arm before turning toward her friends. She walked with her head down, the smile still on her face.

"What's going on with you?" Gail asked as she sat down.

"Nothing," Andy said, shaking her head. "Nothing at all."

"Thanks for the beer last night," Nick said, offering his glass which she clinked with her own.

"No problem," she laughed. "I had more important things to attend to."

"Yeah," Dov laughed. "We heard all about how you couldn't keep your hands off Swarek."

The table laughed and Andy gave Traci a look which she just waved off. "Do not blame me for this," she laughed. "I'm not the _only_one that saw you kissing him in the D's office. It is made of glass, after all. I did tell them about what Oliver and I saw when we left last night, though."

"What can I say?" Andy asked, shrugging. "I'm really happy."

"Yeah," Gail said and Traci laughed. "We know."

Andy rolled her eyes and drank her beer. After a little while, when they were talking about their next basketball game, Dex walked into the bar and joined them. He hadn't been spending much time with them as a group, but he seemed to fit right in whenever he did. Andy liked him, and not just because he made Traci happy. He was a good guy who took great care of both Traci and Leo.

Andy finished her beer and looked back at the bar. Sam had his head down, but she could see he was listening and smiling at whatever Oliver was saying. She didn't know why, but she wanted to be sitting next to him, laughing with him. It made no sense; she was having a great time with her friends and if she just turned back to the table, that feeling would fade.

Since they moved in together, she missed him the second he wasn't near her- the second he sat down at the bar or walked away from the locker rooms in the morning. She knew she'd be sitting in the car, holding his hand in a matter of hours or sleeping next to him in bed, but it didn't matter. She wanted to be next to him, holding him at all times. And she kind of hated it because she knew it wasn't a possibility. They had work and friends and their own lives, but the life she had with him was turning into the most important thing she'd ever done.

"Just go over there," Traci said, putting her hand on Andy's shoulder. Andy let out a breath and turned to look at her. "Ironically, this is the first time all night he hasn't been looking over at you. Just go over there and take him home."

"No," she shook her head. "I want to be here with you guys. I live with him; I see him all of the time."

"Yeah," Traci said with a smile. "But you miss him _now_."

"Stupid, isn't it?"

"No."

"I'm here," Andy said, shaking her head and putting her hand on top of Traci's. "It's strange, though. I've never felt this strongly about someone. He's always right there and I'm still not close enough to him."

Traci shrugged. "You love him. I get it."

"I feel like it's bordering on unhealthy, though," Andy laughed, but she wasn't sure she was joking.

"No," Traci shook her head. "Because you are here and, for the most part, you're present. You understand that there has to be some separation."

"I just can't look back at him," Andy said with a stern nod. "Seeing him is what does it. Once I can't see him, he's nearly out of my mind."

"Okay," Traci nodded. "So, tell me about work today. Anything interesting happen?"


	22. Ready to Go

**AN: I usually get a chapter done in one, two sittings at the most. I have been so busy, though, that it was written in a bunch of little chunks. I hope it turned out okay. I mean, I think it did, but I'm biased. Please let me know what you think and I am SO sorry it took so long to update. Like I said, I have been swamped. You guys are amazing, though, and I really hope you like it. Vacation is next!**

Andy was rummaging through her drawers, tossing things onto the bed. She'd been home for nearly an hour and she and Sam were leaving for vacation in less than 24. She'd been thinking about packing, but was pretty sure that it hadn't crossed his mind at all. Most of his clothes were dirty and she had just switched them from the washer to the dryer before going back to packing.

Packing always stressed her out. she never knew what she would need, so she packed way too much. She got on the floor and reached underneath the bed, pulling out her suitcase and Sam's. She started folding her clothes that she'd thrown on the bed and putting them into her suitcase. When that was finished, she went to her side of the closet and pulled out all of the dresses and shoes she'd need. Actually, she pulled out the couple she would need and then a few just-in-case options.

She folded them carefully and put them in her suitcase as well. When she heard Sam enter the house, she paused and looked toward the bedroom door. "McNally, dinner?" He called and she heard him fling his car keys onto the kitchen counter.

"Sure," she answered, going back to folding.

"I'm thinking burgers," he yelled back. "Are you okay with burgers?"

"That's fine, Sam."

"Cheddar and bacon?"

"Sure," she said, letting out a deep breath. Now, for an unknown reason, she was annoyed. She wanted him to pack, but understood that they had to eat. She couldn't pack for him for a few reasons. One, she wasn't his mother and he was an adult. Two, she had no idea what he wanted to bring with him. Three, the majority of his clothes were still in the laundry. She just wanted to get it done so that she didn't have to worry any more. She just wanted to go to work the next day and go to the airport so she and Sam could go on vacation. It was the first time she wanted to take time off of work.

When she was finished with her clothes and shoes, she sat down on the floor and rested her head back against the bed. She could smell the burgers and bacon cooking and she realized how hungry she actually was. She could hear them both sizzling while Sam was clearly getting the dishes out of the cabinet. She pushed herself off of the floor and grabbed one of Sam's hoodies before leaving their room. The September air was already cooling and she was so happy to be leaving for Puerto Rico.

"Hey," she said, zipping up the sweatshirt.

"Almost finished," he announced and then he pointed to one of the seats for her to sit down.

"I just finished packing," she told him and he nodded as he turned back to the stove. "Your clothes are in the dryer."

"Oh, great. Thanks," he said, sliding a burger off of the spatula and onto a bun. "I'll get it done as soon as we're finished here."

Sam turned and slid the burger across the counter to her and she gave a small smile. "You okay, McNally?" He asked, turning back to grab his own.

"I'm just exhausted," she shrugged. "I wish we were leaving in the morning instead of after work. What were we thinking?"

"We probably weren't," he laughed, sitting next to her.

Andy could feel him watching her, but instead of saying anymore, she squeezed his thigh and ate her burger. The next day at work was going to be torture for the both of them; there was no reason to argue. It was fact.

* * *

"So, we have everything, right?" Andy asked for the fourth time. She and Sam were standing outside of the locker room after being driven in by Oliver. He was also driving them to the airport after shift.

"Yes," he answered, rolling his eyes. She shook her head and slapped him gently across the chest. He caught her hand and pulled her closer.

"Swarek. Get Nash and get to my office," Frank called from the other end of the hall. Sam dropped Andy's hand and looked back at her. "Now."

"Bye," she said with an easy smile before turning around and going into the locker room.

When she got inside, she rolled her shoulders and got dressed. Her mind was set on getting through the next ten hours so she and Sam could get on that plane and fly away for the week.

"Step it up," Noelle said, walking into the locker room. "We've got a case- all available units. Let's go."

Andy sighed and finished braiding her hair. It definitely wasn't going to be an easy day now.

Everyone filed into parade and sat or stood, waiting for direction. Sam and Traci walked to the front of the room, followed by Frank who sat to the side. Sam shuffled the papers in his hand and had a whispered conversation with Traci until everyone was in the room and quiet. Sam went over the case; two parents missing, possibly kidnapped, leaving behind two young children. The house was broken into and trashed, there was blood trailing from the front door, but both kids were unscathed. They were on their way in now with an officer.

"McNally, Diaz, you're in charge of the kids until Children's Aid gets here," Sam said and they both nodded. He turned to Traci. "And when are they coming?"

"It might be a couple of hours," she said with sad eyes. "They're trying to find the family's personal case worker, but they were scheduled for a visit out of town."

"Great," Sam sighed, rolling his eyes.

"They're going to turn them around as soon as they get in touch," Traci continued and Sam nodded.

He went back to assigning tasks to the rest of the team. When he was finished, he saw the kids being escorted by an officer and he nodded to Traci before they both left. Frank took the podium and reminded them all how important it was to find the parents and get them back to their children.

When he was finished, everyone got up and got to work. Chris and Andy lagged behind, unsure of where to find Sam , Traci, and the kids. "Should we just head to the D's office?" Chris asked and Andy shrugged.

They walked through the station, seeing the insanity. Other officers were getting ready to go out and survey the neighbors, thoroughly go through the house, and see what other evidence they could find that would help bring the parents back. They walked into the office and saw Traci sitting down, talking to a boy around three or four and Sam was sitting at his desk with a baby girl on his lap.

The breath caught in Andy's throat and she froze when she saw them. She let out the breath and smiled as Sam looked up at her. "Hey," he said sheepishly and she nodded.

"Oh, hey," Traci said, turning away from the boy. "This is Kellen," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Kellen, these are my friends, Chris and Andy."

"Hi, buddy," Chris said, walking toward him. Andy could tell how good he was with kids with those two simple words.

Sam stood up with the baby girl. "Kellen, do you want to introduce them to your sister?"

"Okay," Kellen sighed, taking Andy and Chris's hands and pulling them toward Sam. "That's Lila. She's a baby."

Andy smiled down at him and back at Lila. "Do you know how old she is?" She asked Sam and he shrugged so she looked to Traci.

"I'd say nine-ten months?" She guessed. "Kellen do you know how old your sister is?"

He shook his head no and let go of Andy and Chris's hands. "How old are you?" Andy asked, squatting to be eye to eye with him.

"Four," he answered before turning around and sitting down in the chair again. Andy looked up at her friends and Chris walked over to sit in Traci's seat.

"He just keeps asking where his parents are," Traci told her and Andy was sure Traci might cry. "We should go," she said to Sam and he nodded.

"McNally?" He said, extending the baby toward her. She took her happily and held her against her chest. The smile on Sam's face was quick, but she caught it. "Call us when Children's Aid gets here."

"Yeah," she nodded. "Good luck."

"You too," he said. He squeezed her shoulder as he left the office with Traci.

She and Chris kept the kids entertained pretty well. And Andy couldn't help but notice that Chris was in his natural habitat talking to Kellen. And Kellen was so in love with his baby sister that he turned out to be a great help until Children's Aid arrived.

Andy was on the floor with Lila sitting between her legs and Kellen sitting across from them, playing with a toy. Chris was sitting behind him and nudged Andy's foot when he saw her mom walk in. "Hey," Andy said, looking back at her.

"Hey back," Claire said, pulling a chair over to them. "Hi, Kellen."

"Hi," he said, standing up. Andy handed Lila to her mother and pushed herself off of the floor.

"I'm going to call Sam and Traci," she said. "They shouldn't be too far."

"Okay," Claire said, smiling at the baby.

"My mom's here from Children's Aid," Andy said over the phone to Sam, leaning against the wall outside of the office.

"Great," Sam said sarcastically. "Nash and I are on our way now."

"See you in a little while."

Andy walked back into the room where Claire was happily playing with Lila and Chris was playing with Kellen. She sat down at Sam's desk and watched Chris and Kellen's easy interaction.

"You looked good with her," Claire said suddenly, causing both Andy and Chris to look at her in surprise. "Natural."

"Thanks?" Andy said, unsure of how to feel. Claire laughed and walked over to her, handing her the baby.

"I'll be right back," she said and Andy nodded before focusing her attention on Lila.

"You do," Chris told her and Andy smiled at him.

"Where is she?" Sam asked when he and Traci walked into the room.

"She just stepped out," Andy told him. "She should be back any second."

"Okay," he nodded. He sat on top of his desk and looked on while Andy tickled Lila. Traci slumped in her seat and ran a hand over her face.

"You okay, Trace?" Andy asked, holding the baby against her chest.

"I'm just exhausted," she breathed and Andy nodded.

Claire walked into the room to find Andy and Sam huddled around Lila while Chris and Traci were listening to Kellen tell them a story. "Officer Diaz, why don't you take him for a walk around the station?" She suggested and Chris shrugged.

"Want to go see some police cars?" Chris asked and Kellen nodded enthusiastically. Andy watched them leave and put Lila into the stroller she was brought in.

Sam, Traci, Andy, and Claire all moved to the back of the room to sit at the small table. Sam jumped right in, asking Claire all about the family. Traci honed in on the parents specifically. Andy listened on and pushed Lila's stroller back and forth gently while she fell asleep.

When Sam and Traci were finished questioning Claire about the parents, Sam rubbed his face in frustration. "What's wrong, Detective?" Claire asked and Andy could hear the slight disdain in her voice.

"The parents weren't kidnapped," he said, sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked.

"They left," Traci said softly. "They abandoned them."

"The whole scene was a setup to throw us off. We suspected that before we talked to you," Sam said to Claire. "And, now we pretty much know. Epstein and Collins found some pretty incriminating evidence and their possible whereabouts."

"We sent them and some other officers to go check it out," Traci continued. "We should be hearing from them within the hour. In the meantime, you should find a place for the kids."

"Oh my god," Andy sighed, looking between Sam and Traci. She couldn't look at her mother.

"Their paternal grandparents live a few hours north of here," Claire said, standing up. "The kids will be put into their custody. I'll call them right now and let them know. You're sure, though, right?"

Sam and Traci looked at each other before nodding definitively. "Okay," Claire said as she left the office.

A couple of seconds after she left, Chris and Kellen came back. "What's going on?" Chris asked as Kellen walked over to his sister.

Andy got up and took him to Luke's desk to tell him what she had just found out. He shook his head and looked past her at the kids.

"Hey," Luke said, walking into the office and looking at Sam, Traci, and the kids. "How's the case going?"

"They left them," Andy told him, moving around to the other side of his desk so he could sit down.

"They _abandoned _them," Chris clarified and Luke let out a humorless laugh.

"Unbelievable," he said, shaking his head. "Are you okay, McNally?" He asked and she nodded. He obviously knew about Andy's own parental abandonment, but he had no idea her mother was working the case.

"They'll be here in a few hours," Claire announced to Andy. "Hi, I'm Claire McNally," she said to Luke and he looked at Andy with wide eyes before standing up and shaking her extended hand.

"Uh, hi," he said, crossing his arms. "I'm Luke. Callaghan. Detective Luke Callaghan."

Andy scrunched her face and looked at him while Chris held in his laughter and turned away. Sam stood up to join Andy and Chris took his seat.

"She's with Children's Aid," Sam said and Luke nodded, finally looking away from Claire. "She's been assigned to the family."

"She's also my mother," Andy said and Luke nodded, looking at her.

"Yeah," he said. "I got that."

"Just clarifying," Andy shrugged and she noticed Sam's eye roll.

When Andy and Luke were planning their wedding, inviting Claire had been an issue. Not so much an issue, but Luke didn't think it was a good idea. If she wanted to be there, she never would have left Andy in the first place. Andy agreed with him, but she also thought that a wedding could bring them together. Once they decided to elope, and then eventually canceled the wedding altogether, it didn't matter what the decision was. She understood now that Luke did not like her mother and it didn't even matter that they were no longer together.

"I should go," Luke said, scratching his head. "Sammy, let me know if you need any help."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Thanks."

Luke nodded, took one last look at Andy and then Claire, and left without another word.

"Who is he?" Claire asked Andy and, with that, Sam turned back to the kids.

"Luke and I used to date," she said and she heard both Sam and Traci scoff behind her. Claire looked at them and then back to Andy with a question etched across her face. "Okay, Luke and I were engaged. We almost got married, actually. We broke up the week before the wedding."

Andy looked down at her feet while Claire looked at her. When she looked back up, her face was stone. She could tell that Claire was struggling with how to deal with the information, but she found no reason to justify anything to her. Claire didn't know she was ever engaged because Claire up and walked out of her life.

"Hey," Oliver said, poking his head in. "They're here."

Sam and Traci got up and walked out with Oliver. Andy looked back at Chris who was now holding Kellen in his lap as he started to doze off along with Lila. She smiled and turned to Claire. "I'm going to watch," she said and Claire nodded.

"I'm going to take the kids back with me until their grandparents get here," she said and Andy nodded. "Can we get dinner sometime this week?"

"No," Andy shook her head. "Sam and I are leaving for Puerto Rico tonight."

"Oh," Claire said with a sad sigh. "Have fun."

"Thanks," Andy said taking one more look at the kids. She really felt for them; they had been left alone for over 24 hours by their selfish parents.

Andy walked behind the glass to watch and was surprised to find Luke there, too. She smiled tightly at him and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. He stayed closer to the window, but looked back at her. "So, that was your mother," he noted and she nodded, avoiding his gaze. "The one that abandoned _you_."

"The only one I have," she said.

"And, now, she's working with you on a case that involves two abandoned children," he continued and she rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Ironic."

"Luke, just stop," she sighed, looking away from him again.

"So, you two are okay?" He asked, ignoring her request, and she could hear the disbelief in his voice.

"I can't stay mad forever," she shrugged.

"Sure you can," he scoffed and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I forgave _you_," she reminded him and his face fell. "And, just so you know, I haven't forgiven her, but I'm not mad at her. We _are _okay."

"Okay," he shrugged, leaning against the wall next to her.

They watched Sam and Traci talk to the father, and then the mother, in silence. Andy could see the pain on both of their faces, but she also knew what they did to the kids. They claimed they thought they were doing the right thing, but when Traci mentioned that they were going to be put in the custody of their grandparents and would likely never see them again, they looked relieved. She knew Luke saw the same thing because when it happened the first time, with the father, she could feel him watching her.

After they spoke to the mother, Andy let out a deep breath and turned to Luke. "How can they have those two beautiful kids and then willingly leave them alone?" She asked and he shrugged. "God, at least my mother left me with my father. They were _alone_ for over a day and it was just a fluke that the neighbor discovered them. It could have been so much worse."

"But it's not," he reminded her. "They _will _be better off without them, Andy."

She nodded and left the room, running into Sam. "How are you?" He asked quietly as Luke walked around them back to the D's office.

"Disgusted," she said and he nodded. "But I'm okay."

"Okay," he said, unsure. "Why don't you go get changed? Oliver is waiting to take us."

"Yeah," she nodded. "After this case, I'm more ready than ever to get away from this place."

"Me too," he said and her face softened. She rested her fingertips on his chest and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I'll meet you outside of the locker rooms. I've just got to finish up some things."

"Tell Traci I said thank you for letting you go," Andy said and he nodded. She walked away and toward the locker room, passing the office. Claire and the kids were gone, Luke was alone at his desk, and Chris was walking into the locker rooms. "Chris!" She called, jogging to catch up with him.

"Hey, Andy," he said, stopping outside of the locker rooms.

"How were the kids when they left?"

"They seemed okay," he shrugged and she could tell the day had taken its toll on him as well. "Lila was still sleeping. I would not want to be the one to tell Kellen about his parents, though. He kept asking about them. They should be so lucky to have kids like that."

"I know," she nodded. "And your kid is lucky to have a dad like you, you know."

"Thanks," he smiled. "Have fun on vacation."

"Thanks, Chris," she said and they walked into their respective locker rooms.

Andy took her time getting changed; she knew it would take a little while for Sam to finish up. When she was finally dressed, she took her hair down and closed her locker with a sense of finality. She knew she'd be back to work in a week, but during the time off she didn't want to think about it.

She let out a deep breath, threw her bag over her shoulder and left the locker room to find Sam talking to Luke in the hall. She hung back until Luke said goodbye to both of them, and she walked over to Sam. He took her hand and they walked out to the parking lot in silence.

Oliver was waiting for them outside of his car and smiled when he saw them approach. "Let's go, you two," he clapped and Andy couldn't help but smile. "You've got a beautiful vacation to attend to while the rest of us are stuck here."

"Let's go," Sam said with a smile and they continued on toward the car. The case behind them, their vacation ahead of them- they were ready and they were excited.


	23. Lover's Retreat

**AN: Here it is! The big vacation! It's not that big, actually, but I hope you like it. There's a pretty hefty conversation in this chapter. There will be more hefty conversations coming up. I think you guys are really going to like what I have in store for the next big story point. I'm excited, that's for sure. Let me know what you think!**

Andy woke up on the fourth day of vacation with a smile on her face. She knew Sam was still asleep without looking at him, just by the sound of his steady breathing. Also, they had spent the past three days going on different excursions and she knew how exhausted he was. So was she. They'd gone to the rain forest and they went zip-lining and the day before, they climbed a waterfall. No matter how exhausted they both were, though, Andy couldn't help but notice the mess of clothes on the floor; the second they got back to the hotel, they were ripping each other's clothes off. Every single night.

She felt like they were on a honeymoon- without getting married. But, she noted, they'd been pretty inseparable since they got back together, and even more so since they started living together. It didn't make much sense to her, but she obviously enjoyed it.

She felt Sam shutter awake and turned to face him. Despite the full night's sleep, he was clearly exhausted. She smiled and put her hand on his cheek before kissing him lightly. "Today's a beach day," she said, looking over him and out the window.

"Yeah," he nodded against her hand. "But coffee."

"But coffee?" She laughed. "We'll get you some coffee," she promised and he smiled.

It took them a couple of more minutes to get out of bed, but once they were up, they were up. Andy was squatting above a pile of clothes, looking for something when Sam came up behind her and picked her up, cradling her against his chest. She laughed, dropping what was in her hands and put her arms around his neck.

He kicked the pile out of his way and carried her into the bathroom. They got into the shower and took turns washing each other's hair and then bodies. When they were both clean, though, Andy noticed Sam's eyes get dark and she knew what was going to happen. So, she challenged him with a playful smile as her hand trailed lightly down his chest. He let out a guttural chuckle before backing her against the shower wall and kissing her hard.

After their long shower, they got dressed in their bathing suits. Andy put on a strapless dress over her bikini and a straw hat while Sam pulled on a t-shirt. As she had promised, they stopped for coffee a a quick breakfast before continuing to the beach. The beach was crowded, but they walked far enough to find the quietest spot possible. When they decided on the location, Andy let go of Sam's hand and rifled through thee bag on her shoulder until she pulled out a blanket. She handed it to Sam and he laid it down just far enough from the surf. He took his shirt off and kicked off his shoe while she shimmied out of her dress and tossed her hat down. Once they were lying down on the blanket, she rolled onto her stomach and dug her toes into the sand.

"You're not much of a beach guy, are you?" She asked with a laugh when she noticed how bored he looked already.

"I told you, McNally, I'm a city boy," he said and she smiled. She moved closer to him and rested her upper-half on his chest and kissed him lightly. "I don't mind it so much," he decided and she laughed as he brushed the hair out of her face.

"I'm really glad that we got to do this," she told him, running her hand over his chest. "I think we needed this. I know I did."

"Yeah," he said and he pulled her bag over to use as a pillow. "I did, too."

"That last case broke my heart, Sam."

"I know," he nodded and she rested her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back.

"Those kids didn't deserve it."

"No."

She smiled sadly against his chest and they laid there for a few minutes- him running his hand across her back and her running her hand across his chest. "Sam?" She asked quietly without moving.

"Yeah?" He said, just as quietly, before dropping a kiss on top of her head.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before saying, "I want kids. And I don't know where you stand on that matter, but I really do." She could feel his breathing hitch before returning to normal and she propped herself on his chest again, still avoiding looking at him. He used his free hand to push his sunglasses to the top of his head and wipe his forehead. "I'm sorry- I just- I don't know," she trailed off and he noticed, for the first time, a young family sitting together not too far from them.

"Andy," he sighed and she looked away from the family slowly and back at him. "I've never really thought about it, to be honest."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "I've never been in the position to wonder about whether or not I wanted them."

"Okay," she nodded solemnly.

"That doesn't mean I _don't_, though."

"What _does _it mean, Sam?" She asked and she wasn't angry. She genuinely wanted to know because she had always wanted a family and now she knew she wanted it with him.

"It means," he thought about it, fighting for the right words. "It means that I'm open to it. If that's something you want- with me- then, yeah."

"Of course I want it with you, Sam," she laughed. "I wouldn't be wasting a perfectly good vacation in Puerto Rico with you if I wanted to have kids and start a family with someone else. It's always going to be you."

He smiled slightly before pulling her closer and kissing her hard. She pulled away laughing and ran her hand down his chest again. "Public display," she teased and he laughed with a nod. "And I don't mean I want this to happen tomorrow, either. I'm not ready. I don't think we're ready. But I needed to know what your thoughts on the matter were before I got my heart set on it."

"Okay," he said and she smiled. She rolled off of him and onto her back and he pulled his sunglasses back to cover his eyes. "Well, that turned serious fast," he joked and she laughed as she turned her head toward him.

"I love you."

"You too."

They both smiled and she sat up, pulling her knees to her chest. She looked out at the water while he rubbed her lower back mindlessly. She watched the people in the water and could already feel the perspiration running down her face. She pulled her hair on top of her head and tied it into a loose bun.

"I'm going in," Andy said turning her head toward Sam. "What about you?"

"I'm with you, McNally," he told her and she smiled triumphantly. He tucked his glasses into Andy's bag and stood up, extending his hands to her. She took them and let him pull her up to stand. As they walked toward the water and he reached for her hand.

Andy crept slowly into the water in front of Sam and she pulled him in with her. It was the warmest water she'd ever felt and she smiled over at him. They let go of each other's hands and ventured further into the water until they were far enough in to dive under. Andy came out smiling and sauntered closer to Sam, throwing her arms around his neck. He put his around her waist, just below water level, and kissed her.

"We don't ever have to go home, do we?" She asked when he pulled away.

"Three more days," he answered sadly. He kissed her again, pulling her closer.

"I like you in Puerto Rico," she teased when the kiss ended and he looked at her questioningly. "You kiss me in public and you _never _wear a shirt."

He laughed and kissed her quickly. "We're never going to see these people again," he told her. "It's the people we work with that bother me."

"Makes sense, I guess," she shrugged and he nodded. She ran her hands down his chest and backed out of his embrace.

She took her hair down and let it fall messily around her shoulders before diving under and smoothing it down. She stood a few feet away from Sam with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face. "What is it, McNally?" Sam asked, walking toward her and she shrugged.

"I never really pictured us here," she told him and he tilted his head and reached for her hips. She laughed and held onto his arms. "Even after we booked the flights and the resort, I couldn't see us here. And now we're _here _and I can't picture home. I don't want to."

"Our lives are there," he reminded her, rubbing both of his thumbs against her hips. "And you love your life there."

"I know," she playfully whined, squeezing his biceps. "I'm loving our life here, too."

"This isn't our life, Andy," he laughed. "It's just vacation."

"I know," she said, kissing him.

They spent a few more minutes in the water, going under and splashing each other. When they finally walked out, Andy adjusted her bathing suit and surprised Sam by hopping onto his back. "Hi," she laughed as he held onto the tops of her legs.

"Hi," he laughed back.

When they reached their spot on the beach, Andy slid off of Sam's back and pulled out their towels. They both dried off and went back to lay on the blanket.

Andy shook awake when she felt something cold on her back. She turned her head toward Sam and he shook a bottle of sunscreen in front of her face. "You're starting to get red," he told her, rubbing it in.

"Thanks," she said when he was done. She turned over and sat up. "What time is it? How long have I been asleep?"

"About an hour," he shrugged. "It's a little after noon."

"I'm sorry I fell asleep," she said, taking the sunscreen from him and applying it to the front of her body. "We should go get lunch. I'm _starving._"

"Thank god," he laughed. "I am too."

"Well, you could have woken me up, you know?"

"It doesn't matter," he shrugged. "We'll just go now."

They both got up and got dressed. Andy packed her their blanket away in her bag and Sam put his arm around her shoulders before they started to leave the beach.

They found a restaurant not far from the beach or their hotel and sat outside in the sun. In her strapless dress and hat, Andy looked like she belonged in the Puerto Rican climate. They were both already dark with tans and she never wanted them to fade.

Sam seemed more than comfortable, too. She almost expected him not to enjoy it, but he really had been. She wasn't joking earlier when she told him that she never actually pictured them on vacation in Puerto Rico. He excelled at all the outdoorsy things they had been doing which he insisted wouldn't be the case. Despite their exhaustion at the end of their days, they were having the time of their lives. Andy really didn't want to leave, but she knew it was just vacation and they could always go back.

While they ate, they went over the things they could do the rest of their vacation. They really only had a couple of days left; their last day was all for travel. Andy mentioned a tour she heard about that would bring them to all the different sites and how it could be interesting. She wanted to go to Old San Juan and see some of the historic sites. Sam was all for it and they decided that they would spend the night within the resort. Their last day to do something, they decided they were going to go back to the rainforest and waterfall. They'd done it with a tour group the first time, but they wanted to do it alone.

"When we're done with lunch, do you mind if we go look around the shops?" Andy asked, finishing her sandwich. Sam shrugged, his mouth full. At home, it's not something she would ask him or something he'd do, but since they were on vacation it made sense to do it together. "That couple we met the other day asked us to get drinks tonight, too. We don't have to, but they seemed nice."

"We were going to get drinks tonight anyway," he said, throwing his napkin onto his plate. "We may as well play nice with our vacation friends."

"Plus," she said with a mischevious smile. "I can only spend _so _much time alone with you."

"Nice, McNally," he said and she laughed, leaning over the small table to kiss him.

"I don't understand how you can keep climbing these rocks and look down at the water below and still be afraid of flying," Andy joked when she and Sam finished climbing the waterfall on their last day of vacation. He shrugged and laughed. "Long plane ride tomorrow. Are you ready?"

"I was fine on the way here, Andy," he remind her and she laughed. "I'll be fine on the way back."

They smiled at each other, Andy with her hands on her hips and Sam with his in his pockets. They both turned away from each other and took in the sight around them. It was beautiful and they didn't even care that they were dripping with sweat and were filthy from the climb.

Andy looked back at Sam who was smiling at nothing in particular and she smiled watching him. He looked so content standing there and it made her so happy to be there with him. After a minute, he turned slowly toward her and she turned away, embarrassed. She could hear his single laugh as he walked closer to her. When he put his arm across her back and pulled her into his side, she smiled again and caught herself on his chest. She kissed him and he reciprocated eagerly.

The next day, they were going home and the day after that, they were scheduled to work. Their lover's retreat was ending and Andy was having a hard time dealing with it. She loved having Sam to herself. She loved the weather and the beach. She loved the whole thing, the whole vacation, and she wasn't ready for it to end. She understood that it had to and that they had to go back home and back to work. She even missed it all just a little bit, but she would be happy staying in Puerto Rico with Sam for another month.

When they pulled apart, Sam licked his lips and kissed her forehead. "We'll do this vacation thing again, McNally," he promised as if he read her mind. "We will."

"I know," she shrugged, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's our first one, though. It'll never be like this again."

"I know," he said with a nod. "But you miss work. I know because you keep talking about it in your sleep."

"Oh my god," she said, covering her face. "Why do you continue to sleep with me?"

"I like you," he shrugged and she smiled.


	24. Opposite Schedules

**AN: Sorry I'm taking so long between chapters. I can't help it, but I feel badly about it! I am working on the next chapter, though. So, hopefully it won't take AS long. It's a direct continuation of this one, so it's definitely something to look forward to.**

Andy pulled up to work, parking next to Sam's truck, and got out of her car. She noticed Sam leaning against his door with his arms crossed against his chest. "Hey," she said, hitching her bag farther up on her shoulder. "What are you still doing here?"

"I haven't seen you all week, McNally," he reminded her and she nodded sadly.

"I know," she said, leaning in to kiss him. "I'm working a double, so I'll see you in the morning and we'll be out at the same time tomorrow night."

"That's good," he said, reaching for her hand to pull her closer. "A week on vacation together, followed by a week of working opposite schedules kind of sucks."

"_Really_sucks," she clarified and he laughed. She kissed him again and looked toward the station. "I should go, though. I'm running late."

"I know," he nodded before kissing her again, longer this time.

"I miss you," she whined, looking back at the station. "But I really have to go."

"We need to talk about something," he told her, biting his lip and letting go of her hand. "Stop by the office tomorrow between shifts."

"Bad?"

"No."

"Okay," she shrugged. "I'll see you in the morning. Don't have too much fun without me."

"Okay," he promised with a laugh. "Have a good shift."

Andy smiled, took a deep breath, and walked away from him. She'd been working nights since they got back, coming home an hour before he woke up and leaving for work as he was leaving for home. She hated it, like_really_hated it. She, Nick, Gail and Oliver were all working the same shifts and they were all fed up with it. At least Nick and Gail were on the same schedule, though. Like Sam had said, they hadn't seen each other all week. They both had the entire weekend off, though, which Andy was definitely looking forward to.

Andy woke up after a solid nap between shifts in the detective's office. She was in Sam's chair while Nick was in Traci's and Gail was in Luke's. They'd been asleep for a little over an hour and she turned her head to find Sam, Traci and Luke sitting together at the table in the back of the room, talking very quietly.

"Hey," she yawned, sitting up and brushing her hair out of her face. "Sorry we took over your office. You're here earlier than we expected."

Traci smiled and shook her head while Nick and Gail woke up themselves. "It's fine," Traci insisted. "We're just going over a case. You guys have had a rough week, we get it."

"Thanks," Nick said, standing up from her desk. "You can have your desks back, though."

"Oh, yeah," Andy said, standing up. "We have parade in, like, half an hour anyway."

"Oh, god," Gail said, stretching her arms above her head. "We should have slept on the floor. Desk chairs are not as comfortable when you're sleeping in them."

She got up and they all left the office, heading towards the locker room.

"McNally," Sam called from behind them and Andy turned around, letting Nick and Gail continue without her. "We need to talk."

"Oh, right," she nodded. "Sorry. Long shift last night, I forgot."

"It's fine," he shrugged, nodding toward an empty interrogation room. He opened the door and she slid past him and sat down at the table. "So, I need to go to, uh, St. Catherines this weekend... To see my sister and some other people."

"Oh, okay," she said slowly and he sat down across from her. "What day?"

"Sunday," he told her and she nodded. "It's her and her husband's anniversary party. She sent me the invitation a month ago, but I don't live at the apartment anymore. So, she just remembered to call and see why I haven't RSVPd yet. Which is why it's so last minute."

"You never told your sister that you moved in with me?" Andy asked and Sam shook his head slowly. "Does she at least know that you're dating me?"

"She does now."

Andy's eyes widened and she shook her head with a humorless laugh. "Well, hey, that's good, I guess."

"Andy, I don't talk to my family about my personal life," Sam told her and she let out a deep breath. "I don't talk to anybody about it, really. Only you because you _are_my personal life."

"Okay," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway," he said, ignoring her. "After I told her about you and living with you, she wants you to come with me. And so do I. You want to know more about me and my past, there's no better way for you to learn than for you to come and meet my family."

"Who else is going to be there?" She asked and he sat back in his seat, crossing his arms. They watched each other closely and he remained stoic. "You never talk about your family. I want to know what to expect."

"Well," he said, swallowing hard. "You know my father was in prison. He died there when I was seventeen, after he got transported and we stopped visiting him and he stopped writing and calling. So, he won't be there. My mother," he said quietly and he leaned his elbows on the table between them. "My mom died, too. When I was in the academy, she died of a brain aneurism. So, she won't be there either."

"I'm so sorry, Sam," Andy said, reaching for him and he let his arm fall so she could grab his hand. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," he shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it, though. It's not exactly my favorite topic."

"I get it," she nodded, squeezing his hand.

"But, to answer your question," he said, rubbing his forehead. "Obviously, my sister and her husband, Jake will be there. Jake's son, Roman, will be there. He's a pain in the ass, but he's family, I guess. My grandparents will be there. They planned it, I think. And maybe some aunts, uncles, and cousins that I never bothered with anyway," he let out a deep breath and looked up to find her smiling slightly. "So, you want to come?"

"Yeah," she nodded enthusiastically. "I do."

"Okay," he nodded and they both stood up. She hugged him, running her hand down his neck. They pulled apart and he planted a kiss on her forehead. "It's not a big deal, okay?"

"Okay," she said and they let go of each other. He opened the door and she walked past him into the hall. "See you later."

"I'm going to the Penny with Oliver," he told her and she nodded. "You want to meet us there?"

"No," she shook her head, smiling. "I'm going to be really exhausted. I don't know how he'll make it through another shift and go to the Penny, but I know I can't. I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay," he smiled and they went their separate ways.

Andy looked at her watched an noticed she was running late again, so she booked it to parade and slid in the back while Frank briefed the team.

"Andy, are you ready yet?" Sam asked, walking into their bedroom to find Andy in her bra and a skirt. Sam looked around and tossed her a shirt that was on top of his dresser.

"Sam, that doesn't match," she said, wrinkling her nose. "And it's _yours_."

She tossed it back to him and he sat down on the end of the bed. "You always wear my clothes," he reminded her and she shook her head.

"Yeah, around the house," she laughed. She found a tank top and pulled it on and then looked around until she found a cardigan to put on over it. "Okay, how do I look?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Awesome," he said, standing up and reaching for her hand. "Let's go."

Andy took his hand and slipped on a pair of flats before he led them from the room. They walked out to his truck and got in in silence. Andy was freaking out. She didn't know what to expect from his family. She knew how much his sister meant to him and she got the idea that his grandmother was equally as important.

When he started to drive, Andy realized for the first time that he might be nervous. He'd never brought a girl to meet his family before. He'd never even told them about his previous girlfriends. Now, he was bringing Andy to his sister's anniversary party. He was brining his live-in girlfriend to meet his family. That's a big deal to a man like Sam who has always kept his relationships separate. She looked over at him and held his hand that rested on his center console. He smiled quickly at her before looking back to the road.

"When was the last time you saw your sister and your grandparents?" Andy asked after about ten minutes of silent hand holding. She watched him think about it for a moment.

"You were undercover," he said. "It was Roman's 13th birthday and Sarah threatened me until I promised to go. He's not even her kid, but I _had_to be there."

"So, it's been, what, a year?" She asked and he shrugged.

"A little less, I guess."

"Do they ever come to you?"

"Not usually, no," Sam said. "Which is good, considering they haven't known where I've lived the last three months."

"What should I be expecting today, Sam?" She asked, rubbing her hands on her thighs. "I'm kind of freaking out."

"Why are you so worried, McNally?" He asked, laughing and she narrowed her eyes at him until he stopped abruptly. "It's not a big deal."

"You keep saying that, but I keep not believing you. I want them to like me."

"Why does it matter if they like you? I like you. Isn't that enough?"

"No," she laughed and he shook his head. "They're your family, Sam. I worked hard to make sure you and my dad were on good terms and that he liked you. It's clearly important to me that our families approve of us."

"I understand that it's important to you, McNally. What I don't understand is why. I just told you that I haven't seen my family in almost a year, so you won't have to deal with them often."

"Is this some kind of warning that your family already hates me?"

"How can they hate you? They've never even met you."

"Did you tell them anything about me when you saw them last year? I was gone and you've made it clear that you weren't all that happy."

"They just knew I wasn't happy," Sam shrugged. "They figured it had something to do with a girl, but I didn't say anything about you. They're excited to meet you, Andy. But you need to calm down. If you go in there all nervous, they're going to pick up on it and be really awkward. My sister and grandmother are very awkward people when they're nervous. If you're nervous, they'll be nervous."

"Okay," she said quietly and he reached for her hand again. "I just know they're important to you."

"Yeah," he nodded. "They're going to like you, Andy. You just need to stop worrying about it."

She nodded to herself and they continued their drive.

When Sam pulled into the driveway, Andy's eyes widened and she turned away from the huge house and looked at him. "Where are we?" She asked as he pulled up to the side of the house.

"My grandparents' house," he said, turning off the car and turning toward her.

"You're rich?" She asked, looking at the large backyard where the party was already happening.

"No," he laughed. "This shirt has a hole in the armpit. _They're_rich."

"Did you grow up rich?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I definitely wasn't poor," he answered. "Come on, McNally, we should head around back."

"Oh my god," she said to herself as she climbed out of her seat.

Before she and Sam even reached the front of the truck, she saw a woman happily striding over to them. Andy smiled despite her nervousness when she watched Sam hug her.

"Hi, I'm Sarah," she said when she and Sam pulled apart. "You must be Andy."

"Hi," Andy said, accepting her handshake. "It's so nice to meet you."

"You too," Sarah said, looking Andy up and down. "I don't know how he does it, but you are absolutely gorgeous."

"Please stop hitting on my girlfriend, Sarah," Sam sighed and Andy laughed.

"I'm a married woman, Sammy," she reminded him, wiggling her ring finger in his face. "Five years today," she said to Andy.

"Wow," she nodded. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Sarah smiled. For the first time, Andy noticed how much she resembled Sam. They had the same black hair, except Sarah's reached the middle of her back, but they also had the exact same dimples. Andy already could tell that Sarah's were on display much more often than Sam's, though. "Well, come on, you two. The party's out back."

Andy let out a breath as she and Sam followed Sarah to the backyard. She was happy when Sam reached for her hand and pulled her closer to him.


	25. Meeting the Family

**AN: Here it is! I hope you like it! I like it, so at least there's that! Keep on being the best readers on the face fo the Earth and keep reviewing! I wish I could update more, guys, but I have been swamped. I'm doing the best I can and I appreciate your patience! You're LITERALLY amazing!**

As they continued their walk to the backyard, a few steps behind Sarah, Sam and Andy held hands until Sam put his arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Just breathe, McNally. you're going to be fine."

She did as she was told and took a deep breath. "Sammy, you should go see Nan and Pop," Sarah told him, turning around. She smiled when she saw his arm around Andy. "Aw, and you should take your breathtaking girlfriend with you," she said and Andy blushed. "Sorry, I will no longer call you pretty. You just have to understand how weird it is to see Sammy with a girlfriend."

"It's okay," Andy laughed, waving it off.

"Okay," Sarah smiled again. "Sam, take her to meet your grandparents."

"Okay," he said, looking around the yard.

"They're in the kitchen," Sarah told him and he nodded, turning him and Andy toward the house.

"I like her," Andy said once they were closer to the house.

"I thought you would," Sam told her, removing his arm from her to open the back door. He walked in first, knowing Andy wouldn't want to be the first one they saw. "Nan," Sam said, causing the old woman at the counter to drop the cupcake she was frosting.

"Sammy!" She called, bustling over to him and hugging him tight. He towered over her, but leaned down to meet her half way. "It's so good to see you, Sam."

"You too, Nan," Sam smiled, pulling back and reaching for Andy's hand. He pulled her closer. "This is Andy. I'm sure Sarah told you I was bringing her."

"Oh, she sure did," she said. "I'm Elle. It's so nice to meet you. Come here."

Andy looked quickly at Sam before walking closer to Elle, who enveloped her in a hug. "It's nice to meet you, too," Andy finally said when she pulled away.

"Why are you with my grandson?" Elle asked, causing Andy to look between them. Sam just shook his head and looked at his feet. "You're too good for him."

"Hey," he protested, stepping in. "You don't even know her. How could you possibly know she's too good for me?"

"Believe me, ma'am, I am just as lucky to have him," Andy insisted and she watched Sam's grandmother smile grow.

"How did you two meet, anyway?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips and looking between them.

"We work together," Sam told her and she nodded.

"He was my training officer, actually. Taught me everything I know."

"And now he's a hot shot detective, right?" An elderly man said, turning into the kitchen. "Sammy, so good to see you."

Sam smiled and shook his grandfather's hand. "Ed, this is Andy," Elle said, holding onto Andy's hand.

"Andy, I'm Ed," he said, shaking her hand. "Welcome to our home," he said, sweeping his arms dramatically. "There aren't usually cupcakes on our kitchen floor, though," he said with a laugh, looking at the cupcake Elle had dropped.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Elle said, bending down to get it. "I got so excited when I heard Sammy's voice. You two should go outside and mingle. We'll be right out."

"Great," Sam said sarcastically, putting his hand on the small of Andy's back. "I love mingling."

"Same old Sammy," Ed laughed as they walked away.

As they walked off of the porch toward a couple of seats on the edge of the yard, Andy took a look at her surroundings. The place was beautiful. She wondered how much time Sam had spent here. He seemed pretty comfortable. He pulled a seat out for her and sat next to her.

"So, you're _Sammy_ here?" Andy asked with a slight smile.

"I am Sammy," he agreed and she held onto his hand that rested on top of the table.

"I thought that was something that the guys called you," she said and he shrugged. "I'm going to stick with Sam."

"Works for me," he smiled, leaning over to kiss her softly. He looked behind them and spotted the bar. "I'm going to grab a drink. You want something?"

"Surprise me," she challenged and he smiled before standing up. She was sitting along for a couple of minutes when someone sat down next to her.

"Hi," Sarah said, surprising her.

"Hi," Andy smiled, looking back at the bar to see Sam talking to someone.

"That's my husband," Sarah explained and Andy nodded, turning back to her. "I made him go over there to talk to Sam so I could come over here and get some alone time with you."

"Oh," Andy said, drawing out the word and Sarah put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," she said. "I don't bite."

"Okay," Andy laughed nervously.

"Sam's a really good man," Sarah said seriously and Andy nodded. "He's better than most."

"I know," Andy said, nodding again. "He's amazing."

"As his big sister who loves him more than anything, I just wanted to tell you that in person," she told her. "He must really like you if he brought you here, and I know you two are living together, so I know he's very serious about you and your relationship."

"He's the _most _important person in my life, Sarah," Andy insisted. "He and I have been through _a lot _together, but we're together now- forever."

"Oh, wow," Sarah sighed and they both turned to look at Sam. He was still talking and listening to Jake, but he was also watching them. "I just don't want him to get hurt. He's always been there for me and I want to be there for him."

"Me too," Andy smiled and Sarah reciprocated. "Honestly, Sarah, he's the best thing that's ever happened to me. It took me way too long to realize it, but now that I have, it's pretty much all I think about."

"Then I consider you worthy," Sarah said, bowing her head and Andy smiled triumphantly. "But don't hurt him. Because I know where you work."

"I'll keep that in mind," Andy said with a laugh and Sarah smiled. She stood up, waved at her husband, and walked toward their table.

"She's clever," Sam said when he sat down and handed Andy her drink."What was that about?"

"You," Andy shrugged and Sam shook his head. "Don't worry. I still like you."

"Good," he nodded before leaning over and kissing her. He put his arm across the back of her chair and played with the ends of her hair.

"So, are these your mother's parents?" Andy asked and Sam nodded. "Have they lived here long?"

"Since I was born, at least," Sam said with a shrug. "Pop was a doctor. Which is why, I think, my mother ended up marrying a criminal. Some sort of crazy rebellion. After he got sent away, the three of us moved in here until I got to high school."

"Then what happened?" Andy asked, really interested now. Sam was still playing with her hair, but he wasn't looking at her.

"We moved to the city," he shrugged. "Sarah and my mom moved back here and I stayed there."

"Why don't you come up here that often?"

"I don't know," Sam shrugged again, running his free hand through his own hair. "Sarah's got Jake to protect her now. My grandparents are really old, but are the healthiest people in the world and they don't really need me."

"They _love _you, Sam," Andy told him, squeezing his thigh. He finally looked at her and she smiled. "They're your family. They may not need you, but they like having you around. Didn't you see how excited your Nan was when she saw you?"

"I hate feeling like a visitor here," he told her and she nodded. "My life isn't here anymore, you know? I come when I need to, but that's enough for me."

"Okay," Andy said, looking around the yard. She'd only met three people at the party and she knew Sam didn't care about anyone else. She understood what he meant, but she also believed his family would love to see him more.

"Sammy, I need your help with something in the house," Ed called from across the yard where he was standing with Elle. Sam sighed and nodded before turning to Andy.

"You okay?" He asked and she nodded. "Okay," he said and he kissed her quickly before meeting his grandfather on the porch. Andy watched them walk inside and she felt someone new sit beside her in Sam's seat.

"Don't worry," Elle said, putting her hand on Andy's. "I'm not trying to trap you like my granddaughter."

"I wasn't worried," Andy smiled. "I don't mind getting to know Sam's family."

"Good," Elle said, squeezing her hand. "We're very happy you're here with him. It's good to see him happy. He and his sister had a tough childhood. They're father was a conman; he even led Ed and me to believe he was good enough for our daughter. Sarah and Sammy are the only good things that came out of that union."

Andy was surprised she was sharing so much, so she just nodded and waited for a change of subject. Elle looked as though she wasn't even paying attention to Andy until she physically shook herself out of her thoughts.

"Sorry," she said. "I just hate what he did to my family."

"I understand," Andy nodded. "Sam turned out to be an amazing man. I'm sure Sarah is just as amazing."

"They're both very special people," Elle agreed. "You be good to him."

"I promise."

Elle smiled triumphantly and sat back in her chair. "I have to make the announcement about the food being served. Save this table for the family, will you?" Elle asked and Andy nodded.

Elle made her announcement while Sam and Ed left the house. They joined Andy at the table, followed by Sarah, Jake and Jake's son. Sam sat down and pulled Andy's chair closer to his. She smiled at him, now nervous with the entirety of his family surrounding them.

"Andy, this is Jake and Roman," Sarah said, pointing to them on either side of her. "This is Sammy's girlfriend, Andy."

"Hi," Andy said, waving from across the table.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Jake told her and she smiled shyly. "We've heard absolutely _nothing _about you."

Sam nodded, looking into his lap while Andy laughed and rubbed his back. "It's nice to meet you," she said and Jake smiled.

"Don't mind him, Andy," Sarah said, slapping his arm gently. "We are really glad you're here."

"It's not a big deal," Sam finally said. "She's not the first girl I've dated, just the first you've met."

"That _is _a big deal, Sammy," Ed said and Andy noticed that he wasn't someone that Sam would argue with. She noticed it the second she met Ed; he was someone that Sam admired.

Sarah smiled and changed the subject to her wedding day. She claimed it felt like they had been together forever, when they'd only been married five years and together a total of six and a half. Andy asked what the wedding was like and the whole table helped her fill in the story. She was pleasantly surprised when she found out Sam was the one who walked her down the aisle. Without looking over at him, she reached out and held the hand that rested on his knee.

"That was delicious," Andy said, putting her silverware onto her empty plate.

"Thank you," Sarah smiled. "I catered it. Well, my company did."

"Wow," Andy smiled. "That's so cool."

"What would you do if you weren't a cop?" Sarah asked, leaning her elbows on the table.

"I don't know," Andy shrugged. "I've never wanted to do anything else," she explained, looking to Sam who was watching her.

"Don't look at me," he laughed. "I agree with you."

"We're pretty lucky, then," Sarah said. "We're all doing exactly what we want to be doing."

Andy smiled. It felt nice to be lumped together with Sam and with his family. They were all so welcoming and kind. Sarah and Elle were protective of Sam and his heart, but they were happy he was happy with Andy. They made an effort to include her in conversation. Whenever they spoke to her, they smiled.

Sam was happy with his family, too. She didn't expect him to admit it later, but she could see it in his face when he spoke to any one of them. He seemed to really get along with Jake and she could imagine the two of them hanging out at the Penny with Oliver. Jake was a doctor, like Ed used to be, and this was his second marriage. Roman was thirteen and lived with Jake and Sarah, but spent a lot of time with his mother on the other side of town. He and Sam got along really well, too. She didn't know why it still surprised her when she noticed Sam's ease with children, but every time she did it was like the first time.

"We should get going," Sam said to Andy about an hour and a half after dinner. "You're back on the day shift starting tomorrow."

"Finally," she smiled. "Last week was torture."

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "For me too."

Andy smiled again and so did he. They turned back to his family who had been watching and listening and they were all pretending they hadn't been. "It was really nice to meet you all," Andy said and they all smiled.

"I'll walk you guys out," Sarah said. They three of them stood up, but Sam bent down to hug Elle and shake Ed's hand. Andy waved to the table and Sam took her hand before walking toward his truck with Sarah. "Thank you for coming, Sammy."

"Yeah," he nodded. "No problem."

"Come back soon," she told him and he nodded. "Please?"

"Okay," he shrugged. Sarah smiled and gave him a hug. "I'll talk to you soon."

"I'll _see _you soon," she clarified before turning to Andy. "Thanks for coming. I will see you soon, too."

"Thank you for having me," Andy said and Sarah waved her off and gave her a hug. She held onto her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"I'm really glad we got to meet you today," she said and Andy smiled and nodded.

"I'm really happy I finally got to meet you all, too," Andy said and it was Sarah's turn to smile. Her dimples that matched Sam's came out and it made Andy smile even larger.

"Okay," Sarah said, walking back toward the party. "Drive safely, Sammy."

"Thanks," he said. He opened Andy's door and she climbed in. He got into his seat and looked toward the back yard for a moment before starting the truck.

"That wasn't so bad," Andy said as he backed out of the driveway. He shook his head.

"Thanks for coming with me," Sam said quietly.

"Thank you for inviting me."

Sam shrugged and smiled and Andy leaned over the center console to kiss his cheek.


	26. Trouble at Home

**AN: I am SO sorry that this took so long to get up. I know I keep saying it, but I am really busy. I would write more if I could, believe me. I want to give you guys all the ideas I've got swimming around in my head. I'm going to try harder, but I can't make any promises. Let me know what you think. I am REALLY sorry, again.**

Andy was lying on the couch with her head on Sam's lap. She was flipping through a magazine while he flipped through the channels on the television. They had just gotten home from a long case and decided to skip the Penny. Nick and Gail were fighting over something stupid, Oliver had plans with his family- it just wasn't worth it.

Andy sighed, tossed her magazine onto the coffee table and sat up. Sam shut off the television and turned to her. She sat on her knees and grabbed his face to kiss him. He gripped her hips and leaned into her, kissing her back.

She pulled back with a smile, but kept hold of his face. "What was that for?" he asked, pulling her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shrugged. "Bored?"

"No," she smiled and he kissed her quickly. She licked her lips and played with the hair on the base of his neck. "I'm never bored with you, even if we're just laying around the house."

"You're bored," he laughed and she shook her head. "What do you want to do, McNally?"

"This," she laughed, tightening her arms. "I'm not bored, Sam. Turn the TV back on," she insisted, moving to slide off his lap, but he held her there.

"Stay," he said quietly and she nodded. He turned on the television and she rested her head on his shoulder. They sat and watched an old episode of _Friends _in silence, Sam rubbing the small of Andy's back while she continued to rub the back of his head.

Settled. They were finally settled- with each other, with their careers, with their friends. Andy wasn't bored, she was elated to be alone with him. When they first got back together and they spent their time together like this, it was weird to her. Now, it was exactly what she wanted to do.

"Why are you smiling?" Sam asked, talking into her hair and she hid her face in his chest. "What is your problem, McNally?"

"Nothing," she laughed, running her free hand down his chest. "I'm sorry," she said, kissing him.

"Andy," he laughed. "What's going-"

He was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. They both turned toward the door and back to each other. "I'll get it," she said and he kissed her before she slid off his lap.

When she opened the door, Chris was standing with his hand poised to knock again. "Can I crash here tonight?" He asked, putting his hands into his pockets.

Andy nodded sadly and stepped aside to let him in. "Diaz," Sam said, standing up. "What's going on?"

"He needs a place to crash tonight," Andy answered. "I'll make up the couch."

"I'll grab the sheets and stuff," Sam said, scratching the back of his head.

When he was in the bedroom, and out of earshot, Andy pulled Chris to sit down on the couch with her. "What's going on? Is everything okay with you and Denise?" She asked, keeping her hand on his back.

"Not right now," he answered, putting his head in his hands. "I'll fix it tomorrow after work, though. I'm only going to be here one night."

"Chris, don't worry about that," she told him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," he shrugged. "Thanks for this," he said, motioning to the living room.

"Any time," she said as Sam left the room, hands full of sheets. She stood up and took them from him. "Sorry about this," she whispered and he shrugged before kissing her.

"I'll be in the bedroom," he told her and she nodded.

She turned back to the couch where Chris once again had his head in his hands. "Hey," she said and he took a deep breath and stood up, rubbing his hands on his jeans.

As Andy made up the couch, Chris walked around the room, looking at the different things spread across it. He stopped at one of the rare pictures Andy and Sam had together. It was their last night in Puerto Rico and their vacation friends insisted on taking a picture of the two of them. As soon as they got home, Andy got it printed out and bought a frame for it.

Now, Chris had picked it up off of the bookshelf and he looked closely at it. "You and Swarek are happy, huh?" He asked, putting it down again and turning toward her.

"Uh, yeah," she said softly, putting his pillow down.

"So," he started putting his hands into his pockets, "Everything the two of you went through was worth it?"

"It was."

"Denise and I have been through a lot."

"I know."

"Do you think it's worth it?" He asked, finally looking at her and she shrugged. "I don't know either. I just can't imagine leaving my kid behind because his mother and I can't make it work."

"Chris," she said, nodding him over and he walked over to her slowly. "You don't have to stay with her if you don't love her. You will be Christian's dad no matter what."

"I _do_ love her," he said, sitting down. "I don't know if it's enough."

"Talk it out, Chris. You'll figure it out."

"Yeah," he said, resting back against the couch.

"I'll leave you the room," Andy said, standing up. "Do you need anything?"

"No," Chris said, shaking his head. "Thanks again."

"Don't worry about it," she smiled, walking toward her room.

Sam was sitting up in bed, in a pair of sweatpants and nothing else, looking at something on his computer. He closed it and looked up when he heard Andy come in. "How is he?" He asked, nodding to the now closed door.

Andy shrugged and started to get changed. "He's okay, I guess," she told him, pulling on a long sleeve t-shirt. She slid under the covers and cuddled into his chest. "I've never been sure about him and Denise. Ever since I got back, he just hasn't seemed like Chris."

"I can't imagine being in his shoes," Sam told her and she nodded. "Diaz is a smart kid. He'll figure it out."

"I know."

* * *

The next morning, Andy woke up to her bedroom door closing. She reached behind her, feeling for Sam, and opened her eyes when he wasn't there. She looked toward her door and found him watching her with an amused smile.

"What?" She asked, sitting up with a yawn.

"Nothing," he laughed, shaking his head. "I've got to go in to work. Callaghan called and asked me and Nash for help on a case."

"Okay," she nodded. She looked at her phone for the first time and noticed that it was only 4:00 in the morning. "Where'd you just come from?"

"Well, he called and I left the bedroom so I wouldn't wake you up," he explained as he started to change into his work clothes. "But then I remembered that Diaz is sleeping on our couch, so I talked to him in the hallway."

Andy nodded, laying back down. When Sam was finished getting dressed, he walked over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed. He brushed the hair our of her face and leaned down to kiss her. "If I don't see you at work, I'll see you tonight at the Penny," he said and she smiled, leaning forward to kiss him again.

"Have a good day," she said and he smiled before kissing her forehead. She watched him leave and fell asleep once she heard the front door lock behinf him.

A few hours later, she woke up and got ready for work. When she left her room, she found Chris cooking breakfast. "What are you doing?" She asked with a laugh, crossing the living room.

"Just making up for letting me stay here last night," he shrugged, looking at her quickly before turning back to the sizzling bacon on the stove.

She sat down on a barstool and shook her head smiling. Chris was too kind for his own good. "You really didn't need to do that, Chris," she said and he shrugged again.

When he was finished cooking, he filled two plates with food and sat down next to Andy. "I don't really know why I came here last night," he told her and she shurgged herself. "I didn't even think of going to Dov's."

"I really don't mind, Chris," she reminded him. "And neither did Sam. We were happy to help."

"I'm going to work it out with Denise tonight," he told her and she nodded. "I've thought about it a lot and I want it to work out with her. And it's not just becuase of Christian. I really want to be with _her._"

"Good," Andy said, finishing her breakfast. "I'm sure you'll work it all out, Chris."

"I hope so."

She smiled at him and took their empty plates to the sink. "We should head out," she said and he nodded.

They walked to their cars together and got out at the station together.

"Thanks again, Andy," Chris said when they reached the locker rooms.

"You're welcome," she told him and he smiled before they parted ways.

* * *

"So, what's going on with Chris?" Gail asked after shift when they were all at the Penny.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked, taking a sip of her drink. She and Chris had been partnered for the day, so their friends didn't get the full story from him. Andy didn't want to be the one to tell them.

"He was moody this morning and he was moody before he went home," Gail told her. "You rode with him all day. I figured you might have an idea as to why."

"Nope," Andy shrugged and Dov caught her eye. She turned away abruptly and asked Traci, "How was that case today?"

"It was long," she said through a deep breath. "Sam and Callaghan were still in with the guy when I left. They actually make a pretty good team."

"Really?" Andy asked, surprised and Traci nodded.

"They have a lot in common," she joked and Andy rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Shut up," she laughed and Traci smiled triumphantly. "I need another drink. Anyone else?"

"Me," Dov said, standing up with her and she sighed as she turned her back. "What's really going on with Chris, Andy?" He asked when they reached the bar.

"You have to ask him, Dov," she said, paying for their drinks.

"It's Denise, isn't it?" He asked and she just looked at him. "What happened?"

"I really don't know the details, Dov. He didn't want to talk about it."

"Okay," he shrugged and they walked back to the table together.

When they sat down, Gail kissed Nick with an easy laugh. Whatever they had been fighting about the day before was clearly behind them. They fought a lot, but they made up just as much. Andy was happy for them. She could see how much the two of them cared about each other without a single word. One look, and it was evident how much they were in love. She didn't know if the same could be said about her and Sam, but she knew what she felt.

As she smiled across the table at them, she noticed Sam and Luke walk in together, laughing. It still blew her mind that they were friends. They were closer now than they ever had been before she met them. She felt Traci's elbow in her side and she laughed and pushed her slightly.

"I sense a bromance brewing," Dov said, looking over at them sit down at the bar together.

"You should see it when they work a case together," Traci laughed. "The bromance has brewed."

"Awkward," Gail sing-songed, looking right at Andy and she shook her head.

"If they want to be friends, fine," Andy shrugged, watching them as Oliver sat down with them. "As long as they don't share notes."

"Oh, you know they do," Nick laughed and Andy looked nervously at Traci.

"If they do, they're not dumb enough to do it in front of me," she laughed and Andy shook her head.

Just then, Sam turned and looked at the table causing all of her friends to awkwardly turn away. He looked at her with raised eyebrows and she wavd him off with a smile. "Smooth," she said when he turned to listen to Oliver. They all laughed and she couldn't help but join in.

* * *

At the end of the night, Andy and Traci were the last ones to leave their table. Sam and Luke were still at the bar, alone again, and Andy hesitated going to talk to them. She'd kept up her promise to Luke that she wouldn't act coupley with Sam in front of him. Traci stopped walking and turned to her as she made her decision.

"In or out, McNally?" She asked and Andy shrugged. "I'll see you in the morning," Traci said, smiling.

Andy nodded as she left and turned back to the bar. She decided she wasn't going to stay, so she just stood behind them and put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Oh, hey McNally," he said, reaching for her waist. She pulled out of his grasp and let her hand fall, causing a confused look from him.

"I'm not staying," she said, putting her hand on the middle of his back now, and she turned to Luke. "I just wanted to come over and say hi."

"Hey," he said, raising his glass and she smiled, turning back to Sam.

"I'll see you at home," she said and he nodded. She kissed his cheek quickly and turned back to Luke. "See you tomorrow."

Luke nodded and they both watched her leave with her arms crossed over her chest.

When she got home, she changed into a pair of shorts and a sports bra before going to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As she was taking her first sip, Sam walked in and tossed his leather jacket on the back of the couch. They watched each other and Sam crossed his arms while she put her glass down and tilted her head.

"What's going on with you?" He asked and she shook her head. "You were weird at the Penny."

"If I had known you were coming home so soon, I would have stayed," she shrugged and he walked into the kitchen to stand in front of her. "I didn't want to interrupt you guys."

"You weren't," he said, shaking his head. They looked at each other for a moment before he let out a sigh. "Is something going on with you and Callaghan?"

"Like what?" She asked and she could hear the defense in her own voice.

"I don't know. You tell me."

"There's nothing going on between me and Luke. I barely talk to him, Sam."

"That's the strange thing, McNally," he accused. She shrugged and crossed her arms causing Sam to lean back against the counter and mirror her. "I thought you and Callaghan were friends."

"I guess we are," she told him. Sam continued to watch her and she was weakening under his gaze. She didn't want to ruin the friendship that he and Luke had built, but she didn't want him to think anything was going on, either. He focused his gaze again and she rolled her eyes. "Luke and I almost got married, Sam."

"I remember," he said and she could see the pain in his eyes.

"I've never met his girlfriend," she said and he nodded. "I don't want to meet his girlfriend."

"Okay?"

"He works with my boyfriend. He's friends with my boyfriend."

"You're talking to your boyfriend and he knows all of this."

"I'm just trying to explain, Sam," she sighed. "If we're all going to be friends, it may be easier for us to not flaunt our relationship in front of Luke. I do want to be friends with him and you guys are getting along great. But we still almost got married not all that long ago. The wound is healed, absolutely, but there's still... I don't know, a scar?"

"Okay," he shrugged. She let her arms fall to her side and he reached for her. She smiled and took his hand and he pulled her into his body. "So, there's nothing going on with Callaghan?"

"No," Andy shook her head sharply. "We're just friends. I love _you_."

"Good," he nodded and then kissed her. "How's Diaz?"

"I haven't heard from him," she shrugged. "He hasn't shown up at our doorstep, so that's a good sign."

Sam laughed and ran his hand down her back. He leaned his forehead against hers and she kissed him softly. "While you and Collins were gone, he seemed really happy," he told her. "That's in there somewhere. They'll figure it out."

She nodded. "You're happy, right?" She asked and he pulled his head from hers, raising his eyebrows. "I am. I just- I don't want you ending up on Oliver's couch one night."

"Andy," he said, holding on to the tips of her hair. "I'm not going _anywhere_ without a fight. I mean that now. I will not end up on anyone's couch unless you _personally_ put me there."

She smiled and nodded and he pulled her in to kiss her passionately. "Let's go," he said, nodding to her bedroom.

Andy turned away from him, but extended her hand behind her and he grabbed onto it. She led him to their bedroom and he closed the door with his foot before reaching from behind her and kissing her neck tantalizingly slow.


	27. All Part of the Job

**AN: So , this took FOREVER. For that I am so, so sorry. It is very long, though. At least for this story. On the down side (for most) it's not Sam/Andy intensive. It's actually Andy/Luke intensive. But I think it's an important step in keeping Luke in good graces with everyone. I've said it before, but I really do love him. There is some cute Sam/Andy stuff, though. Which we all know is the REAL star of this story.**

**I'm so sorry again for the delay in updates, but I'm really doing my best. Let me know what you think and I'll start working on the next chapter!**

Andy and Luke walked from his car to the front door of her building together. He had his head down and his hands in his pockets while she was wringing her keys in her hands. When she unlocked the door, he reached above her head to hold it open and she smiled back at him while she walked through. Once the door was closed behind them, she waited for him to catch up and they walked together until they reached her front door.

"Sam?" She called when she opened the door. They didn't hear a response, so they just looked at each other and shrugged.

Andy tossed her bag on the couch and turned back to Luke who was taking his time looking around the living room and kitchen.

"So, now what?" She asked and he turned her attention back to her with a smile that barely registered on his face. He shrugged and pointed to her room.

Just then, Sam came through the front door, pulling off his sweaty t-shirt. Once it was over his head and hanging in his hand, he looked between the two ex-lovers in front of him.

"Andy?" He said, wiping the sweat from his forehead before resting both of his hands on his hips.

"Hey," she smiled easily. He nodded once and flicked his eyes at Luke in question. "Luke and I are working on a case. We just swung by so I could change into something a little more ..." she trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Slutty," Luke finished, smiling at Sam and he nodded with a single laugh. "We're going undercover to find out who may have killed that kid last night. He was hard into drugs and we found out where he liked to hang out. If I can get me and McNally in there tonight, and maybe tomorrow, we might be able to figure out who was at least the last one to see him alive."

"He was murdered only about a block away from the bar," Andy told him. "And we know he doesn't drive, so he was probably on his way home."

"Makes sense," Sam nodded. "Glad I have the night off."

"Not me," Luke said, shaking his head. He helped himself to a barstool before finishing his thought. "You're a better match for this mission than I am."

Sam looked at Andy as she nodded her agreement. She hadn't told Luke that, but she wished Sam was on the case. There was no one else she felt more comfortable with undercover.

"I'm going to get changed," Andy said, nodding to her bedroom. Luke and Sam nodded and watched her go.

As soon as the door was closed, she heard the two of them launch into a conversation. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, but she heard Luke laugh and she smiled. Ignoring them, she turned to her closet and started rifling through her clothes. She remembered that Luke had said "slutty" and made a face at all her not-slutty clothes. She pulled out a few options and threw them onto the bed. As she stood in front of them with her hands on her hips and her head tilted to the side, Sam walked in and closed the door quickly.

"Hi," she said absentmindedly as he tossed his t-shirt into his hamper. "Did you go for a run?"

"Yeah," he said, moving to stand behind her. He put his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, looking down at the options she'd laid out. "None of these really scream 'slut.'"

"I know," she agreed, resting her body against his. "Do I have anything else?"

"Wear the outfit you wore when you were Edie," he suggested and she smiled at the memory. But then she thought of the irony of the situation. When she was Edie and Sam was Gabe, she and Luke had just bought a house together. Now she was going undercover with Luke while she and Sam were living together.

"I don't know if Edie is cheap enough," she told him and she felt his laugh against her back. "Short skirt or tight pants?" She asked, turning in his arms. She locked her hands behind his neck and watched him until he answered.

"Tight pants," he said. "Short skirt might be trying too hard. You know?"

"I do," she said with a smile. He pulled her closer and kissed her. "I've got to hurry. I don't want to leave him out there," she said and he nodded before kissing her again.

"Be careful tonight," he said when he pulled away and she rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Andy. I want you to come home alive tonight."

"I will, Sam," she told him. "You worry too much."

"Only about you," he reminded her and her face softened. "Be careful."

"I promise," she told him seriously. He held her face in his hands and kissed her hard.

When he pulled away from her, he grabbed a clean shirt and pulled it over his head before leaving the room to keep Luke company. Andy pulled out her tightest pair of pants and her lowest cut tank top. She got changed and pulled on a cropped leather jacket and a tall pair of boots to complete the look. Her hair was down and straight and it would have to do. She put on makeup, darker and heavier than normal, and took one last look in the mirror.

She stepped out of her room and into the living room. Luke and Sam's conversation stopped short as they turned and looked at her. They both smiled and nodded approvingly. "How do I look, boys?" She asked, fanning her arms to her sides and spinning slowly.

"You look real cheap, McNally," Sam said and Andy smiled at him as Luke's phone rang.

"It's Frank," he announced. "I'll meet you at the car," he said before he answered the phone and left the condo.

Sam stood up and met Andy in the middle of the room, circling his arms around her waist and pulling her into his body. She caught herself on his chest and ran her hands to rest on either side of his neck. She kissed him slowly and pulled back, smiling.

"I'll see you in the morning," she said and he nodded, leaning into kiss her again. "I have the day off tomorrow, but I might need to go back under with Luke after dinner."

"Yeah," he nodded, kissing her again and she laughed against his lips until he pulled away. "I have the day off, too."

"Good," she said and then she hugged him. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and she ran a hand down the back of his head. "If I don't leave now, chances are I never will," she said into his ear.

"That's the plan," he said, kissing her neck.

"Sam," she laughed and he finally loosened his grip. "I'll see you in the morning," she said again. She kissed him quickly and moved away from him before he could suck her back in. He knew what she was doing and smiled, showing off his dimples.

"Tomorrow," he said with a nod, backing away from her. She smiled and nodded and walked past him to the door.

Andy hugged her jacket to her and walked outside to find Luke pacing in front of his car. "Hey," she said and he stopped and looked at her.

"Ready?" He asked and she nodded. He didn't open the door for her, he didn't even wait for her to get in to start the car. He was treating her like one of the guys and she was thankful. "We've got to stop at my place. I don't think this tie goes with your outfit."

"I think you might be right," she said and he smiled before pulling out onto the main road.

They drove on without speaking, listening to the music on the radio. When they pulled up to the house they used to share, Andy looked down at her lap and Luke turned to look at her quickly. "Come on," he said, getting out of the car and she nodded before letting herself follow. They walked in through the side door, into the kitchen and Andy noticed how it hadn't changed much.

"I'll be right down," he told her, catching her attention.

"I'll be right here," she said and he nodded before taking the stairs two steps at a time.

When she heard his bedroom door close, she moved from the kitchen into the living room and walked around the perimeter. There used to be pictures of the two of them on the shelves and hanging on the wall. Now it was movie posters and one single picture of him and his girlfriend. The place was clean, immaculate really, and she remembered that Luke had always been tidy.

She stopped in front of the picture of Luke and his girlfriend and looked at it closely. They were dressed up and smiling at each other. She was blond, like him- and like Jo, she noted- and she was beautiful. She'd always known that she was, but she never took the time to really look at her when she saw them together at the Penny. She was really happy for the two of them; he was clearly very happy and that's all she could hope for him.

"You ready?" She heard Luke ask from the bottom of the stairs and she turned and smiled at him. "We're engaged," he said when he realized what she had been looking at.

"I noticed the ring on her hand," she nodded with a genuine smile. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," he smiled and they walked toward the kitchen without any other word.

Luke was no longer wearing dress pants and a tie. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a zip-up sweatshirt. He had put water in his hair and let it fall flat instead of it's usual, carefully coifed form. "I think we'll fit in just fine," Andy noted as they slid into his car.

"Yeah," he agreed, pulling out of his drive. "I think so, too."

"So, does she live with you?" She asked suddenly, surprising even herself. He laughed and shook his head.

"She doesn't want to move in until the wedding," he explained. "Which is next summer, so we'll see how long that lasts."

"I always knew you'd end up with a blond," she said and he looked at her nervously. She smiled at him, though, and he smiled back.

"Is there a wedding in the future for you and Swarek?" He asked and she shrugged. "You've never talked about it?"

"I don't know if it's something I need to happen," she explained. "I don't know if it's something that Sam wants. And since I don't care either way, I don't want to put any pressure on him."

"I think Sam's more traditional than he lets on," Luke noted and Andy shrugged again.

"You might know better than I do," she joked and he looked at her with one raised eyebrow. "You two have become pretty chummy."

"Your ex-fiancé and your boyfriend," he noted with a shrug. "Does it bother you?"

"Not at all," she told him honestly. "I think it's great. But it's your ex-fiancée's boyfriend. Does that bother you?"

"Nope," he said as he turned onto the street where the bar was. "I like Sam. He's a good guy. I think you and I being friends is a good thing, too. As far as I'm concerned, you and I ended our romantic relationship a while ago and we're both over it. I'm getting married. You're living with Swarek. We're friends. That's all there is to it."

"Except for tonight," she said when he pulled into a parking spot and shut off his car. "Tonight you're my boyfriend and we are _madly_ in love."

"Right," he nodded. He turned to look at her and she started to feel the awkwardness that Gail had warned her about. "I'm Matt. You're...?"

"Corinne," she answered after a second of thought. "We've been on and off for three years. I'm a waitress and you're a bartender."

"We work together at a place near the beaches," he finished her thought. "We came here on the way back from dinner with my brother."

"Okay," she nodded, looking at the bar. The door was surrounded by smokers. "Do we have any suspects?"

"Calvin Mitchell," Luke told her, looking at the notes on his phone. "Goes by 'Cal'. He was Dave's dealer. He has a few assault charges and there was a call about a fight a couple of nights ago between Cal and someone that fits Dave's description."

"Solid lead," she said.

"That's why they call me Detective, McNally," he said with a cocky smile and she shook her head, laughing.

"Corinne," she corrected. "And you're not a detective. Remember, Matt?"

"Oh, right," he said, rolling his eyes. "Come on. Let's do this."

Before getting out of the car, Luke sent Oliver a text while he sat in a van across the street. They would have no more contact for the rest of the night. They'd be there until closing time unless they got what they needed.

Luke waited for Andy in front of his car and when she reached his side, she smiled up at him and he put his arm around her shoulders. She took a deep breath and he looked down at her nervously, stopping short of the group in front of the door. "You okay?" He asked and she smiled again, this time with a nod. "Okay."

And before she knew it, she was inside the bar. Luke moved his arm from her shoulders and reached for her hand instead, pulling her toward the bartender. "Two beers," he said, holding up two fingers and the bartender put them down in front of them while Luke threw down the money. They took their beers and he led them to a table in the middle of the room, surrounded by other tables and plenty of lowly people that looked capable of murder. As a detective, he knew better to assume, but neither him nor Andy could deny the fact.

She surveyed the room and listened to what people were saying without staring to long. Luke kept his hand on the small of her back and looked down at his beer, but she knew he was listening as well. Before she knew what was happening, he turned from her and ran into a smaller man, spilling beer all down their fronts.

"Oh, man," he said, catching the glass before it hit the floor. "I'm so sorry. Wait here, I'll get you another one."

Luke left Andy and the man he drenched alone. "Sorry about that. He doesn't pay attention."

"Boyfriend?" He asked and she nodded with a wide smile. "Too bad. I'm Cal."

The alarms in Andy's head were going off, but she kept her face neutral. She smiled, offering her hand. "I'm Corinne. The clown that just did that to your shirt is Matt."

Luke walked back over, standing on the other side of Andy, and slid the beer across the table to the suspect. "Sorry about that, man," he said and Cal shrugged, accepting it. "It's been a long night. Dinner with the family."

"Always a drag," Cal said, sipping his beer.

"Babe, this is Cal," Andy said and she felt his hand tense on her hip for just a second.

"Matt," he said, removing his hand and offering it across the table. "Nice to meet you. We've never been here before, but after that dinner we both needed a drink."

"This is my spot," he said with a nod. "I didn't think you looked familiar. You're not from around here?"

"The beaches," Andy told him and he nodded. "Matt's brother lives here in the city. Some hoity-toity doctor."

"And what do you do?" Cal asked Matt who smiled slyly.

"Bartender," he answered.

"So he's on you about getting a better job?"

"And a better girl," Andy interrupted with a roll of her eyes.

"Impossible," Cal said, smiling and Andy cringed internally.

"That's how I feel," Luke told him, kissing her temple.

The night went on like that. They three of them went back and forth, complaining about anything and everything. Not much more than an hour later, one of Cal's friends came in and he introduced him to Luke and Andy. He was a lot dumber than he looked, because only a few minutes into the exchange, he started bragging about his business and about the guy that stiffed him earlier in the week. Andy couldn't believe their luck. He wasn't talking to them, but he was less than a foot away and she could hear everything they were saying. Luke gave nothing off, a true pro, but she could tell that he knew they had exactly what they were looking for. He dialed Oliver's number, set his phone in Andy's jacket pocket, and let the van listen to Cal Mitchell's proud tale of murdering Dave a few blocks from the bar.

Once they were sure they had what they needed, Luke nodded towards Cal and Andy turned and elbowed him. "Oh my god," she said shaking her head. "I'm just as bad as Matt."

"Don't worry about it, Babe," he said and she smiled on the outside, but cringed again on the inside.

"Well, it was nice to meet you," she said, offering her hand. "We've got to head back home."

"Stop in again sometime," he said before turning to Luke. "You too, I guess," he joked.

Luke laughed and shook his hand across the table. "Nice to meet you, man," he said and Cal smiled. "See you around."

As they left, Andy pulled Luke into her side and he kissed the crown of her head. Once outside, though, they dropped their arms from around each other and watched as their friends and co-workers came toward them. Andy handed Oliver the phone and he smiled, clapping them each on the back.

"McNally, catch a ride with one of the unis," Luke told her. "I've got a long night ahead of me, but you're free to go. Enjoy your day off tomorrow."

"Thank you," she said. "Nice job. Did you know that was him?"

"No," he laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "I actually just bumped into him."

"Lucky us," Andy smiled and he nodded.

She turned toward the squad car where Nick was waiting for her. "Nice job, McNally," he said as she slid into the front seat. They sat for a minute as they watched the other cops swarm the bar and he started the car and left.

"Home?"

"Please," she said, smiling. She turned back and watched Luke slide into his driver's seat, ready to follow Cal Mitchell back to the barn. "Thanks for the ride."

"Thanks for getting another murderer off the streets," Nick told her and she laughed with a roll of her eyes.

"All part of the job."


	28. Happy Birthday

**AN: Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! I have a feeling you might. And, I am really sad to say this, but I have to. I can't update as frequently as I'd like and I hate having to make you guys wait. Therefore, I'm going to start winding this story down. I hope you don't hate me. I hope you keep reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy what I have coming and what I've already published. Thank you so much for reading and for the amazing feedback!**

It was well after two in the morning when Andy got home. She'd heard from both Luke and Oliver since getting in the car with Nick, and Cal was not going easily. She was just happy her part of that particular case was finished. She was nearly a pawn in Luke's game and that was fine by her. It wasn't her case and she wanted her day off the next day.

She sat on the arm of her couch and pulled off her tall boots, letting out a relieved sigh. Her feet were on fire. She couldn't make it the extra seven steps to her bedroom door to take them off. She held them in her hand and tip toed toward her room, trying her hardest not to wake Sam.

She was surprised to find him awake when she got into their room. He was just lying on his back, staring out the window on his side of the room. He turned to look at her when she dropped her boots on the floor.

"What are you doing up?" She asked as she started getting undressed.

He propped himself on his elbows and shrugged. "Couldn't sleep," he answered and she smiled sadly at him. She could see the exhaustion in his eyes.

She tossed her dirty clothes in the hamper and pulled an oversized t-shirt over her head. She climbed onto the bed, straddling Sam, and leaned down to kiss him. He sat up, wrapping his arms tightly around her, and she moaned against his lips. Before she had time to react, he flipped them over and rested on top of her.

"Now you're never going to get to sleep," Andy laughed as Sam pulled her shirt off.

"I'm okay with it," he smiled, leaning in to kiss her again as he tossed the shirt off to the side.

* * *

"Sam, I'm going to kill you," Andy said through gritted teeth as she turned away from him. She pulled the covers over her head, but he sat down next to her anyway. "As much as I love you, you're dead to me if you don't walk away right now."

"McNally," he laughed. She pulled the covers down and gave him a hard look, stopping him mid-chuckle. "Sorry. But, let's go."

"Sam," she whined, turning toward him and sitting up. "It's early. We were up late last night. We were up late having_ a lot_of fun. Hold onto that feeling while I kill you."

"You're so dramatic," he said, rolling his eyes. "We said the next day we had off together that we'd go and look at dogs."

"I know," she told him, holding onto his face for emphasis. "But the day is young. The dogs will be there in a couple of hours."

He surprised her by kissing her and she smiled when he pulled back. "We're not getting one today anyway. You know that, Sam, so why do we have to go torture ourselves by looking?" She asked him and he rested his forehead against hers.

"Why is that again?" He asked and she melted against him. He looked so defeated.

"Because we're not ready," she said. "We don't have any place to put the poor thing. I don't want to bring an innocent animal in here until we've carved out enough room for its things."

"When can we do that?" He asked, his eyes lighting again. Andy kissed him hard, she couldn't help it. She hadn't seen him so excited since he mentioned the dog in the first place over a year ago.

"How about we do _that_today?" She suggested and his face fell again. "We both have all of next weekend off. We have plans with your sister on Saturday, so we can go and pick out a dog on Sunday."

"Okay," he shrugged and she kissed him again.

"Come back to bed," she said and he shook his head. "Please? You know how much I like having you there when I sleep."

He gently pushed her to lie back one the bed and kissed her. He rolled over her and got under the covers on his side of the bed. "How can I say no to you, McNally?"

"I don't know," she laughed, snuggling into his chest. "But I think it's time you start before I get too spoiled."

"I think we've passed that point," he said and she playfully slapped him on the chest. He laughed and then kissed her lightly on her forehead. "I guess I could use another hour of sleep."

"I _know_ you can," she laughed and they let out simultaneous sighs.

* * *

Sam fell onto the couch, resting his head on Andy's lap. She smiled and ran her hand across his forehead. "Some day off, huh?" She asked and he laughed dryly. "But the place is clean and we can finally move forward and get a dog."

His eyes were closed, but he smiled. Andy put her finger on one of his dimples and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "I'm so excited," he told her and she smiled against his skin.

"I can tell," she said and he smiled again. "Thanks for taking out all the trash."

"Thanks for getting rid of it all," he said, sitting up. "If I didn't know any better, McNally, I'd swear you were a hoarder."

"I am not!"

"Not anymore," he laughed and she kicked him lightly in the ankle causing him to laugh again. "I've got to take a shower."

"You're all sweaty," she agreed and he narrowed his eyes at her. "What?"

"You too," he said, rubbing his finger across her forehead, right at her hairline.

"Okay," she laughed. "So, take a shower. I'll hop in after and then we can grab dinner or something."

"No," he said, standing up.

"What do you mean? No?" She asked, looking up at him as he smiled. Her eyes widened as he scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder. "Sam!"

"No need to waste the water, Andy," he laughed and she stopped resisting in his arms. He carried her to the bathroom and she tapped him lightly on the butt, laughing.

He set her down- very slowly- to stand in front of him. She ran her hands down his chest as he did so until they reached the hem of his shirt and she pulled it off.

He cupped her face as soon as he was freed from his shirt and kissed her hard. He used his free hand to pull her in closer by her waist and she wrapped her arms around his torso. "I like it when you wear sweatpants," Sam whispered into her hair as he untied the drawstring at the front.

"Why?" She laughed against his shoulder. "They're the least sexy clothing item ever."

"But they come off _so easily_," he said, pulling ever so slightly as they slid down her legs and she laughed again.

* * *

Andy was walking around her room in her bra and underwear, searching for something to wear. Sam had already changed into a pair of jeans and a long-sleeve t-shirt and was sitting on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head, watching her.

"Would you stop gawking, please?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips and he simply shook his head until her lips curved into a smile. She just shook her head and moved toward her dresser. She looked over her shoulder at Sam, who was still watching her, and decided to pull out a green sweater and a pair of jeans.

She got changed quickly, pulled on a pair of boots and moved to the other side of the room to stand in front of him. She held her hands out and he took them, but instead of letting her pull him up, he pulled her toward the bed. She was resting across his lap and he leaned over and kissed her, balling his hand in her hair. She knew she should protest- they were going to dinner together before meeting their friends at the Penny- but she just didn't have it in her. She loved their days off together, as rare as they were. But they always ended up the same way; playful and light and a good portion of their day was spent in bed.

"We should go," he said, surprising her. He was almost never the one to stop a kiss leading somewhere. He laughed when he noticed the look of longing on Andy's face, but pulled her to him again and kissed her slowly as his hand ran down the side of her body and back up to cradle her face. "We should go," he said again and she nodded, moving to get off of him.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her and dragged him out of their room into the living room. Their coats were resting on the kitchen island where they put them after they went grocery shopping earlier in the day. She handed him his and pulled hers on. As they walked to Sam's truck, Andy held onto his upper arm while she told him about the case the night before.

"You guys were really lucky," Sam laughed as they got in.

"I know we were," she agreed quickly. He drove away and held onto her hand. "I want to work with you again," she said and he looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"I don't know, Andy," he said truthfully and she nodded solemnly. "If I could guarantee that it goes as smoothly as your case with Callaghan, I wouldn't worry. But you and I both know that it's not going to happen like that. I can't risk anything happening to you while under my direction."

"I know," she told him, squeezing his hand. "I just- I don't know. I know we work well together. But you're right. I know you're right."

"I'd rather work a case without and come home to you than work a case with you and go home to an empty house."

"I know," she said again. She leaned over quickly and kissed his cheek. "Something could happen to one of us without the other one around, though. We're cops; we have a dangerous job."

"McNally," he laughed. "I know that. Believe me. But I don't want to be responsible for anything that happens to you. I don't want you to be responsible for anything that happens to me. That would be an extra weight on either of us if something terrible _did_ happen."

"Yeah. You're right."

"Thank you," he said, lifting her hand to his mouth and kissing it while he drove on.

When they got to the restaurant, they were lucky enough to get a table right away. They sat down and ordered their drinks and as soon as their waitress was gone, Andy leaned closer and launched into a conversation about a recent basketball game she and Chris played. He and Denise were doing a lot better; he realized after his night on their couch that he didn't want to be with anyone else. He's always kind of suspected that he'd end up with her or at least with someone like her. And now that they had been separated for two year and back together for a year, it was nice to know that he had finally settled down.

Sam told her about a conversation he had had with Sarah earlier in the week. She was coming to the city with Jake and they had the whole day planned. Sarah had called to make sure they were still on and to tell Sam that they wanted to spend some time at the beach before it got even colder. They were going to lunch at a restaurant right on the water and then heading back to Andy and Sam's to see the place. Sarah wanted to go to the Penny with them to catch up with Oliver and meet whoever else was around. Sam didn't seem to care much either way, but Andy was really excited about getting to spend some more time with his sister. It was important to her and, deep down, she knew it was important to him.

After their dinner was finished, Andy threw down her credit card before Sam had a chance to grab his wallet. He tried to fight her on it, but she shook her head and told the waitress she was all set.

"Happy birthday," Andy told him and his face fell.

"How did you know?" He asked, sitting back in his seat and she leaned toward him.

"Your sister called me too," she said. "I had to pretend I knew it was your birthday. That's typically a detail one's girlfriend knows without family intervention."

"I don't want it to be a big deal, Andy," he sighed and she nodded.

"That's why it's not," she told him, holding onto his hand. "I told your sister that we didn't want to celebrate- that we would today. I didn't want to lie. So, happy birthday. I bought you dinner."

"Thank you," he smiled, leaning closer to her. "Before my dad went to prison, my mom made birthdays a huge deal. When he was gone, it was too much for her to handle alone, so we cut down to just dinner and cake. After she died, I don't feel right celebrating."

"Okay," she nodded, rubbing his palm with her thumb. "I just want you to know that I love you more than _anything_ and I want you to have the happiest of birthdays."

"I spent it with you," he shrugged. "That's good enough for me."

Andy smiled and leaned over the table to kiss him. As soon as she pulled back, the waitress returned with her card and wished them a good night.

"Let's go to the Penny," Sam said and Andy nodded, still smiling.

As they walked into the Penny, holding hands, they were met by Oliver and Dov just coming off their shifts. "Brother, you missed a hell of a day," Oliver said, slapping Sam lightly on the back. "I'm jealous you had it off."

"Seriously, I shouldn't have taken the extra shift this week," Dov said, opening the door for the rest of them.

Dov and Oliver walked ahead of Sam and Andy, heading straight for the bar. Sam held her back and pulled her toward the wall at the back of the room. He held onto her face and kissed her slowly. "What was that for?" she asked breathlessly and he shrugged.

"I love you," he said simply and she pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard and quick. He smiled at her and she nodded toward Oliver before he walked around her and sat down.

Andy sat down at a table with Dov where Chris and Traci had already been sitting. "How was work today?" Traci asked Dov who just rolled his eyes. "Okay, never mind," she laughed, looking toward Andy.

"Sam and I are going to look at dogs next weekend," she announced and Chris's face lit up.

"Our dogs are going to be best friends," he decided and Dov scoffed. "What are you getting?"

"We haven't decided," Andy shrugged, pouring a glass of beer from the pitcher in the center of the table. "We're going to the shelter to pick one out."

"That's so exciting," Traci told her and Andy nodded in agreement. "Leo has been asking for a dog. I don't think Dex and I can handle that right now, though. I told him we could get a cat."

"They're less work," Chris said and Traci nodded. "I'm lucky Denise stays home with Christian and the dog. Otherwise, I'd be screwed."

The conversation continued between Traci and Chris. Being the only one in their group with kids, they typically ended up having their own side conversations. A lot of the time, it was Chris asking for advice or just wanting to hear her stories of Leo at Christian's age. Dov was texting Cassidy and Andy was sitting back in her seat watching Sam, Oliver, and Luke talking at the bar. She heard the door to the bar opened and saw Luke's fiancee walk in and sit down with them. Andy wondered where Gail and Nick were. She hadn't seen them out in a while- only at work.

"What are Gail and Nick up to tonight?" She asked aloud.

"I don't know," Traci shrugged. "I invited her, but she said they couldn't tonight. Maybe they're fighting."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Dov said, putting his phone into his pocket. "But they seemed fine yesterday at work."

"Yeah," Chris agreed. "Collins and I rode together. They're not fighting."

"Maybe they're preoccupied with something else," Traci suggested, wiggling her eyebrows causing her friends to laugh.

* * *

Sam walked up to Andy's table, standing behind her and putting his arm around her chest. "Oh, hi," she smiled back at him and he friends turned quickly away from the sudden public display.

"Hey," he said, leaning closer to her ear. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yeah," she said without second thought. He backed away from her and she stood, causing her friends to look back at her. "I'll see you tomorrow, guys."

"Have a good night," Traci said, wiggling her eyebrows yet again. Andy looked down, shaking her head and reached for Sam's hand.

She led him out the backdoor toward his truck and he took his hand from hers and pulled her close from around her waist. "What's gotten into you, Sam?" She asked with a laugh.

He nuzzled her neck and squeezed her for a second. "You."

"How much did you have to drink?" She asked when they stopped outside of his truck.

"Two beers, McNally," he told her. "I'm fine."

She looked him up and down and shrugged. "If you promise."

"I promise," Sam said, pulling her into his body by her hands. She smiled slyly and kissed him as his arms encircled her. She slid her arms around her neck and pulled herself so close that she was on her tip toes, kissing him with all her might. He walked them back just far enough for her to be resting against the truck and she laughed into the kiss. He pulled back enough to rest his forehead against hers. "We should get home," he said, his voice hoarse and she nodded.


	29. Boo Radley

**AN: Here it is. I think I'm going to write two more chapters for this story. Which, at the rate I'm going, will get us up to right near the season premier. So, if you haven't seen the two sneak peeks yet, GET ON IT! I cannot wait for May 23rd! It's going to be a great season!**

**Let me know what you think!**

Andy, Sam, Sarah and Jake were at the Penny the night they came into the city to visit. Oliver was with them, catching up with Sarah and Jake, and Andy's friends were sitting at a table nearby. "How long has it been, Oliver?" Sarah asked, laughing at the tail end of one of his stories.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "How long since me and your sister last saw each other, Brother?"

"I don't know, Buddy," Sam shrugged. "I don't keep track of that sort of information."

"It's been awhile," Jake offered and Sarah nodded.

Andy turned away from their conversation when she heard Traci's laugh echo through the bar. The rest of her friends were laughing, too, doubled over the table at something Nick had said. Gail was squeezing his bicep and Dov was patting him on the back. The laughter died down as Chris walked in to join them. Traci stood up, offered to buy him a drink and walked over to the bar and to Andy.

"Hey," she said and Andy could still hear the laugh in her voice. She signaled to the bartender for another pitcher and turned her attention back to Andy. "You missed Collins' impression of Elaine Peck. Spot on."

"I've heard it," Andy said with her own laugh. "He's been perfecting it for months."

"So, what's up?" Traci asked, looking at the group on the other side of Andy.

"Sam's sister and brother-in-law came into visit today," she told her. "They wanted to come to the Penny- see where he hangs out and catch up with Oliver."

"That's really sweet," Traci said as the bartender slid her the pitcher.

"Nash," Oliver called suddenly, waving her over. Traci glanced quickly at Andy, who shrugged, before walking over to Oliver. "Nash this is Sarah Swarek."

"Sarah Carpenter," Sarah corrected, offering her hand. "This is my husband, Jake."

"Hi," Traci smiled and Sam looked back at Andy who shrugged again. "I'm Traci Nash."

"Sam's partner," Oliver informed them and Sarah's face lit up.

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you," Sarah said. "Sammy, it wouldn't kill you to introduce us to your partner."

"I thought she came up to talk to McNally," he shrugged. "I didn't want to interrupt."

"Well, then I shouldn't either," Sarah said, smiling brightly at Traci. "It was really nice to meet you. I'm happy I know who has my little brother's back out there."

"He's got mine, too," Traci told her. "It was nice to meet you."

Traci walked back to Andy, where she had left her pitcher of beer, and sat down. "How's Leo feeling? Is he still sick?" Andy asked, resting her head on her closed fist.

"He's doing better," Traci told her with a smile that faded quickly. "But now Dex has it which, we both know, means I'm next."

"Oh no!"

"I'm doing everything I can not to get sick," she said, standing up again. "But we'll see. Come over before you leave. It feels weird with you all the way over here."

"I will," Andy smiled and Traci walked away.

"If she gets me sick, I'm requesting to pair up with Callaghan," Sam said once she was out of earshot and Andy shoved him playfully. "Jeez, I'm just kidding, McNally!" He said, holding onto his upper arm dramatically.

"I'll be right back," she told him, standing up. He nodded and watched as she walked over to her friends where there was already an empty seat waiting for her.

When she sat down, she looked back at the bar and Sam smiled before turning to answer his brother-in-law. "Okay, I can't stay over here too long," she said, turning back to her friends. "Sam's got family visiting, but I didn't want to ignore you all night."

"Who is that?" Dov asked, looking over his shoulder.

"His sister, Sarah, and her husband, Jake," she said. "They live in St. Catherine's, but came to hang out with us for the day. They know Oliver and wanted to see him."

"She looks just like him," Gail pointed out and Andy nodded. "She looks a lot nicer, though."

"Jeez, Gail," Chris said, shaking his head.

"Okay, she looks... more personable," she decided. "Swarek's a hard ass."

"She's really nice," Andy agreed, ignoring the comment about Sam. "She's been great since I met her."

"That's good," Traci said. "What are you guys doing tomorrow?"

"Well, Sarah and Jake are heading home sometime tonight," Andy said and Traci nodded. "And tomorrow, Sam and I are picking out a dog," she continued. She couldn't keep the smile off her face. She was so excited to get a dog and share it with Sam. She knew how excited he was and it just made her even happier.

"Oh yeah!" Traci smiled. "That's huge. Diaz, is your dog ready for its new pal?"

"I don't know if he is," he shrugged. "But I sure know I am."

"I'm really excited," Andy said, still smiling. "Also, I was thinking about throwing a dinner party sometime soon. All of you are invited, obviously. And Dex, Denise, Cassidy are expected to join you. I want to invite Oliver and Zoe, Frank and Noelle. I don't know, I just want to have something."

"I'm surprised you didn't throw some kind of party after Swarek moved in," Dov said and Andy shrugged. "But, just pick a night we all have off and I'll be there."

"Yeah," the rest of the table nodded.

Andy turned back to see Sam walking over to her. "I'm going to drive them back to their car," he said and she nodded, standing up. "I'll swing back here and pick you up."

"No, Sam," she shook her head. "I don't want you to go out of your way."

"Well, if I'm being honest, McNally, I was planning on coming back for another drink anyway," he said with a smirk and she nodded.

"Okay," she said with a laugh. "I'll just go and say goodbye, then."

They walked back toward the bar together where Sarah and Jake were now standing, ready to go. "Bye, Andy. It was so great to see you again," Sarah said before giving her a hug. "I'm sure I'll see you real soon."

"I'll make sure of it," Andy smiled. "I'm really happy you got to come visit. I had a great day."

"We did, too," Jake said and Andy smiled again. "Thanks for everything."

"Our pleasure," she said as Sam nodded beside her. She looked up at him and squeezed his hand. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"Bye," the three of them said with a wave and Andy watched them leave.

"You know, he's really lucky to have you," Oliver said suddenly and she turned to see him smiling. "I mean, you're lucky to have him, but it's really good to see him happy."

"Thanks," she said with a shy smile.

"No problem," he shrugged. "I should be thanking you. He's a much better friend when you're around."

Andy laughed and nodded and Oliver smiled before turning back to his drink. She turned back to her friends, still smiling, and sat down. "What was that about?" Nick asked, looking between her and Oliver's back.

"Nothing," she said, waving him off. He looked on skeptically, but shrugged.

* * *

Andy, to her surprise, woke before Sam and stretched beneath the sheets. She shimmied out of his grasp and took a shower. When she got back to her room, Sam was sitting up in bed and he smiled when she closed the door. "You're excited," he accused and she nodded. "And you thought I was."

"You _are_," she laughed as she started to get dressed. Sam hugged her from behind and kissed her softly on the neck. "Go take a shower. You smell like beer."

"Thanks, McNally," he laughed before placing another kiss on her neck. She smiled as he walked past her and continued getting dressed.

She went to the kitchen and made pancakes while he got ready. He sat down and watched her until she turned around and slid a plate to him.

"So, my dad said he could watch the dog when we're both at work," she said as she sat down next to him. "It might be helpful."

"That's great," he nodded. "Do you really think we'll find one today?"

"Yes," she nodded enthusiastically. "I'm not coming home until we have a dog."

"Okay," he laughed. He looked around the living room where they had placed all the things they would need for a dog. It had all been sitting there for a week, making him excited. He also was not going to come home without a dog. "Want kind of dog do you want?"

"I don't care," she shrugged. "Whichever one likes us the most. What about you?"

"Same," he smiled and she returned it along with a squeeze of his thigh. "Okay, let's go."

Sam took both his and Andy's dishes to the dishwasher and she stood up and grabbed both of their coats. They met at the front door and she handed his over and, before he put it on, he leaned into kiss her quickly. She smiled and they put their coats on before leaving with the dog crate they'd left by the door. Sam carried it down in one hand while holding onto Andy's with his other. As he set it into the back of her car, she got into the driver's seat and started it.

By the time Sam got in, she was turning up the heat and smiling like a fool.

* * *

Two days later, Andy walked into the house to find Sam and Boo on the floor watching television. "What are you doing on the floor?" She asked and Sam shrugged. "How did he do with my dad today?"

"He said he was good," he said, pushing himself to stand while Boo followed suit. "Although, he did find him in his closet just as he was about to eat a loafer."

"Just in time," Andy joked, leaning down to ruffle Boo's ears.

Sam kissed her when she stood up and she hugged him tightly around his waist. "I'll make dinner," he said into her hair and she let go of him.

Andy sat on the couch and Boo jumped up next to her. The plan had been not to let him on the furniture, but neither she nor Sam could turn the shepherd/collie mix down. As soon as they had walked into the shelter and saw the nine-month-old puppy, they were in love. So was he. The three of them clicked immediately and Boo went home with them that day. With Tommy watching him while Sam and Andy were on duty, it was working out perfectly so far. Andy was starting to get worried about his fur, but it was nothing that would change the way she felt about him. He was crate-trained and slept through the night. He was far easier than either were expecting.

Andy had heard some horror stories about shelter dogs, but she and Sam had agreed adoption was the best route to follow. Maybe they were lucky, but Boo Radley was everything they wanted and more. They were careful not to spoil him and Sam had already taken him out for a run the day before. They were going to train him together and keep him well-behaved with his friendly disposition. Andy and Chris had already set up what they were calling a "puppy date" before their shifts began on Thursday.

As Andy and Boo cuddled on the couch and Sam cooked, she couldn't help but imagine their future together. She hoped in the future there might be a baby sleeping nearby. She knew she wanted to be a mother and she was happy that they had already talked about kids. She was glad they had Boo and could already see that taking care of him together would only bring them closer. She hoped the same would happen when they did have a kid.

"McNally," Sam called and Andy walked to the kitchen. He put down their plates, filled Boo's food and water dish and sat down next to Andy so they could eat.

"What were you and Traci working on today?" She asked and he shrugged. "You guys looked busy when I got in this morning."

"Nothing serious," he told her. "It's actually been kind of quiet. We were probably just checking our emails."

"Well, lucky you," Andy laughed. "Nick and I were helping Luke all day on a cold case from a few years back. We'll be back at it tomorrow."

"If it's still quiet, I might offer my own services," Sam said and Andy nodded. "What are your shifts like for the next few weeks?"

"This week is all mid day shifts," she said. "I have next Tuesday and Friday off, but the rest of the week are morning shifts. The week after was just posted and I haven't really checked. Why?"

"Just curious," he shrugged and she nodded.

They finished their dinner without talking, but Boo was chewing and slurping like a maniac the whole time. Andy couldn't believe how cute she found him even when he was making a huge mess in her kitchen. She couldn't hide her smile while she watched him and when she turned back toward her own empty dish, she caught Sam watching him too. The dog finished what he was doing and strode over to the bed set up in the living room, which he circled before plopping down and getting comfortable.

"I'll clean up," Andy said while she stood and grabbed their dishes.

Sam sat still, watching her, and she smiled at him before putting all the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. She continued cleaning the mess Sam had made while cooking until she was satisfied, then she turned her attention to the bits of food Boo had left littered around his food dish. Once she was finished, Sam was now sitting on the couch, watching TV.

She walked over to him and sat gently in his lap while his arms circled her body. Once she was settled, he kissed her and she brought a hand to his neck and deepened the kiss. She pulled back, letting out a satisfied sigh, and smiled. Just then, Boo got up and walked over to the front door and then to stand in front of Sam and Andy until they focused on him. When they did, he walked back to the door and turned to look at them.

"Okay," Sam said with a laugh and Andy stood up. They both put on their shoes and coats and Andy clipped Boo's leash to his collar. Sam opened the door and swept his hand for her to go first.

Once they were outside and on the sidewalk, Sam took her hand and the three of them headed toward the park.


	30. What's Next?

**AN: I don't know what to say about this chapter. It's a very important lead-in to the next chapter (hence the title). And, hopefully, I won't leave you all hanging for too long. I am working on the next chapter now and I think I should finish up pretty quickly. Don't hold me to that, though.**

**Thank you all so much for all of the reviews and just for reading. **

Andy rolled her neck, writing up her half of the reports from the day's shifts. Dov sat at the computer next to her, writing his half. She looked up in time to see Nick and Chris walking past them laughing about something as they headed to the locker room. "Easy day for those two," Dov said, cracking his knuckles above his keyboard. "Traffic duty all day, apparently."

"Well, lucky them," Andy sighed and Dov nodded.

After another hour of writing up reports, Andy and Dov headed to the locker rooms to get changed. "I'll see you at the Penny?" Dov asked and Andy nodded.

When she got into the locker room, it was empty. She rested on the bench, head in her hands, and breathed deeply. She and Dov had been nonstop since they got into their squad car that morning. All she wanted all day was to go to the Penny and get a drink with her friends. It was still the plan, but she kind of wanted to skip it and fall into her bed with Sam and Boo.

"You okay, McNally?" Sam asked from where he was leaning against the doorframe, surprising her to the point of standing up. When she looked at him, he was smiling enough for her to crack her own smile. "Are you okay?" He asked again and she nodded.

"Long day," she shrugged and he nodded, pushing himself away from the door and toward her. He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and framed her face with his hands and smiled. She let out a breath and put her arms around his waist. He kissed her slowly and rested his forehead against hers. "How was your day?" She asked, tightening her grip.

"Busy," he said and she nodded, knowing the feeling. "I've got to meet Oliver and Frank at the Penny. Need a ride?"

"Yeah," she said, but neither made any move.

"We won't stay long," he said, emphasizing it with a kiss and a brush of his nose.

"We can't. We've got to pick Boo up from my dad's."

"Perfect," he smiled and Andy couldn't help but smile back. "Get dressed. I'll meet you at the truck."

Andy kissed him and they let go of each other. Once he was gone, she got changed and tossed her bag onto her shoulder. She walked out of the locker room with her head down until she got outside. It was a cold evening and she stopped outside the door, hugging her jacket tight around her, and looked up at the darkening sky. After a few moments and a deep breath, she walked to Sam's truck and climbed in. "Are you sure you want to go?" He asked when she buckled her seatbelt. She shook her head with a laugh.

"I haven't seen Traci in a couple of days, though," she told him. "And I promised the guys this morning that I would be there. I wasn't anticipating my day to be as crazy as it was. One drink."

"One drink," he agreed, pulling onto the street.

When they got to the Penny, Sam bought them both a drink and she kissed him on the cheek before turning toward her friends' table. She put on the realest smile she could muster and sat down between Nick and Traci.

"We heard you guys had a rough day," Nick said and Andy nodded. "Thanks for coming out anyway, Buddy."

"Anything for you, Collins," she said and he smiled, putting an arm around her shoulders. "We have to pick Boo up from my dad's, though. So, I can only stay for a drink."

"It's more than no drinks," Traci said and Andy smiled thankfully.

"So, you and Swarek are having us all over next Thursday, right?" Gail asked and Andy nodded. "Should we bring anything?"

"You don't have to," she told her. "We just want you guys to come over and we can all have a good time."

"We?" Nick asked and Andy laughed.

"Okay," she relented. "_I_ just want you guys to come over. _He _doesn't really care much."

"That's what I thought," Nick said and the table laughed.

Andy was feeling better, hanging out with her friends, but she was still exhausted. She still couldn't wait to get home. But, she was enjoying herself. She was enjoying her friends. She could tell Dov was feeling better, too. He and Chris were joking around and he was smiling from ear to ear. She turned toward the bar and saw Sam sitting between Frank and Oliver and she could see his smile.

"Is Dex going to come next week?" Andy asked Traci when she stopped looking at Sam.

"Yeah," she answered with a smile. "His mom already agreed to watch Leo."

"Oh, good," Andy smiled. She asked Chris and Dov the same questions about their girlfriends and was pleased when they also said they'd be there.

She was excited about throwing a party for her friends. She was excited to open her and Sam's home up to them. She was also happy that Oliver, Frank and Noelle had already said they could come and that Sam's friends would be there as well. She was really looking forward to it.

When Andy finished her drink, she checked her watch and realized how late it was getting. She turned around and noticed that Sam was standing up. He was still talking, but he was putting on his coat. She said goodbye to her friends, pulled on her own coat, and met him at the bar. Without stopping his conversation or even looking at her, he put his hand on her hip and pulled her into his side.

"All right, Brother," he said to Oliver.. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Frank."

They said goodbye and Sam and Andy left together. "I'm ready to go," Andy said once they reached the parking lot and Sam agreed with a yawn. He planted a kiss on her temple and opened the car door for her.

* * *

When Andy walked into her house, being pulled by Boo, she let out a sigh and unclipped his leash. She had just picked him up from her father's house after another long day of work. She didn't know why, but work had been busy lately. It was the kind of busy that she used to in the summer, but winter was encroaching and it threw her, and the rest of 15, off a little.

She followed Boo into the living room where he circled and plopped down on his bed and where she threw herself onto the couch dramatically. Sam was stuck working on a case, so it was just going to be the two of them for awhile.

The strange thing for her was to remember how it was just _her _not too long ago. Sam had only moved in a little over six months before and they only had Boo for about a month. It really wasn't long ago that she was living alone. Only nine months ago, she was undercover and living with Nick. A lot can change in a short period of time. Sometimes it scared her that things were changing so rapidly, but then she remembered it was all happening with Sam and she was instantly calm. While things were happening, it never crossed her mind as going fast. Looking back, she knew they were, but she didn't care. Yeah, she was exhausted from work, but she'd never been so happy- so content- in her life.

Andy had to push herself off of the couch so she could make herself dinner. Before feeding herself, though, she made sure to fill Boo's food dish. He ran over as soon as he heard the kibbles hitting the bowl. She ruffled his ears and kissed the top of his head before he had time to eat. She quickly threw together a salad for herself and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

As she was finishing up eating her dinner, Sam walked in with a bag of fast food and sat down next to her. "All done with the case?" She asked and he nodded, while biting from his burger. "That's good. Are you ready for tomorrow night?"

"I guess," he said and then swallowed. "I should be home by 5."

"People will be here around 7," she told him. "So, that's perfect. You know I have the day off, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I remember."

She nodded and let him finish his dinner while she cleaned up her own. She got changed into a pair of her sweatpants and one of Sam's sweatshirts and went back to the living room to curl up on the couch and watch television. As soon as she sat down, Boo joined her and laid his head on her lap while she flipped through the channels. When she was satisfied with what to watch, she tossed her remote onto the coffee table and rhythmically ran her hand down Boo's back.

When Sam was finished, Andy turned to watch him as he moved around the kitchen. She could tell he wasn't in the best of moods. He was just as, if not more so, exhausted than she was. With his back turned to her, she couldn't see his face, but she heard him sigh and saw him slouch over for a few seconds. He straightened his back and started to turn around, so she turned back to the TV so she wouldn't be caught. He seemed more than just exhausted, but she couldn't put her finger on what could be wrong.

He hesitated a minute before sitting on the other side of the couch, so that Boo lay between them. "Are you okay?" Andy asked without looking over at him. He swallowed and turned from the TV to look at her.

"I'm okay," he assured her and she turned to offer a weak smile. "I am."

"Good," she said, leaning slightly over the sleeping dog to kiss him. "If you weren't, I happen to be a great listener."

"You're an even better talker," he joked and she shrugged. "But I'm fine, McNally."

"Okay," she nodded, putting her arm across the back of the couch so she could hold onto his without disturbing Boo.

* * *

When Andy left the next day to pick up some last minute things for the party, it was the first time she had left Boo alone in the house. She left just before 5, so she knew Sam would be home soon, but she still felt like she was taking a huge leap of faith. As soon as she noticed it was 5:00 on her dashboard clock, she was expecting a call from Sam. She didn't know whether it would be a good call or a bad call, but she was expecting a call. When he didn't call, she figured it was because he didn't mind leaving Boo home alone. He trusted the pup's maturity more than Andy, but she was still afraid of coming home and finding pillows, shoes, whatever could be shredded- shredded.

She would have just waited for him to come home, but she needed to pick up the food no later than 5, so she did the only thing she could do. She didn't want to crate him, either. When she left, he was peacefully sleeping on floor in front of her bed. She hoped he'd stay like that even after he heard the soft click of the front door closing. She rushed from picking the food up to a quick stop at the pet store to grab Boo's food (and some treats if she got home before Sam and found her home miraculously unscathed).

As soon as she got into her car, she checked to make sure there were no missed calls or texts from Sam about Boo or her friends about the party. She breathed a sigh of relief and drove home. When she pulled into her spot and saw Sam's truck, she breathed another sigh of relief that turned into a smile. She was now beyond excited for her and Sam's friends to come over for a party.

When she walked into the house, she was so pleased to see it exactly as she had left it. The only difference was Sam's coat lying across the back of the couch. She didn't see him or Boo, so she called out, "Sam?"

When she didn't get an answer, she shrugged and started putting away all of the food. Once she was finished, she shrugged off her own coat and put it on top of Sam's. She made a note to move them into their closet before their friends started showing up. She smiled when she heard Boo's collar jingle as he trotted out from her bedroom right to her feet. "Hey Boo," she said, squatting to pet him. He licked her face as soon as it was level with his own and she gently pushed him back while she laughed. "Okay, that's enough slobber."

He sat back and nudged her with his paws until she went back to petting him. She scratched behind his ears and ran her hands down his neck rapidly, just the way he liked it. She had to pull herself away soon or she would end up sitting with him for hours. As she went to push herself to stand, she noticed something on his collar that made her breath catch and her knees hit the floor. She sat back on her legs and held Boo's head still with one hand as her other hand reached for his collar.

She swallowed hard and looked around the room. It was still empty save for her and the dog. She took a deep breath and tentatively called out, "Sam."

When she heard nothing, she figured she hadn't really said his name. Or, at least not loud enough for him to hear. "Sam!"


	31. Fin

Andy watched Sam walk slowly from their bedroom and she stopped breathing. He was casually dressed in a pair of jeans and a red flannel shirt; he wasn't even wearing shoes, just black socks. She was in jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of Uggs. Needless to say, it's not how she was expecting this moment to happen- and it made her love it even more.

As Sam got closer to her, she could sense how nervous he was and she remembered how strange he had acted the day before. It was all starting to make sense. "I thought I was the one that was supposed to be on my knee?" Sam asked and Andy let out a nervous laugh. Just then, Boo turned away from Andy's grasp and parked himself right in front of Sam. "Thanks, Bud," he said, leaning down to pet him and take the diamond ring from around his collar.

He waved his hand toward the bedroom and Boo trotted happily back to his bed. "Are you going to say anything, McNally?" He asked, sitting on the floor where Boo had just been.

"_That's_ what you wanted to ask me?" She asked, feeling more confident. She shifted to sit directly on the floor and crossed her legs, waiting for him to continue. He smiled and nodded, moving to balance himself onto his knee. "Oh my god."

She knew it was coming. She had seen the diamond ring dangling from Boo's collar. She'd seen how nervous he was. It didn't matter; she was stunned. So happily, stupidly stunned. She couldn't wipe the smile from her face. She couldn't help herself from sitting back on her knees so she was face to face with him.

Sam made sure to keep steady eye contact with her as he reached for her left hand. They'd been silent now for a minute and she was surprised she wasn't yammering on and on. But she was too excited for what he had to say for her to even think about saying anything. Once her hand was finally in his, she looked down as he quietly slid the perfect diamond onto her left ring finger and then back to him.

"McNally," he started with a smile and her smile grew larger than she ever imagined it could. He was still nervous, she could tell by the shakiness in his voice when he said her name. "I know this isn't the romantic setting you were probably expecting, but that's not really me," he started and she nodded, agreeing. "I was never really sure if getting married was for me. But then you left for six months and I knew that if I ever got you back, I'd make sure it was forever. And you took me back and I took you back and we've been pretty happy-"

"Very happy," she interrupted and he nodded.

"_Very_happy for a long time now. We have a home together and a dog. And I'm scared to death that you'll come to your senses one day and kick me out, but I'll live in fear until the day that happens. And if it ever does, I I'm not going anywhere. You will never lose me again, even _with_a fight," he laughed nervously and looked down at her hand with the ring on it. She put her other hand onto his cheek for reassurance and he went back to looking her in the eye. "And I now realize that I wasn't supposed to put the ring on your finger until you answered."

She couldn't help but laugh. "That's okay," she said and he nodded, collecting himself.

"Andy, will you marry me?"

She nodded enthusiastically and launched herself into his arms. He held onto her, but couldn't stop them from falling backward. "I will marry you tomorrow. Or tonight. I'll marry you _right now_," she told him as she lay on top of him and he pulled her head closer to kiss her hard.

He flipped them over so he rested above her, still kissing her, and her hands ran up his chest and around his neck to pull him closer. When he was finally able to pull his head away from hers, she smiled up at him. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you, Andy."

He stood up and offered her his hand. He pulled her to stand and once she was on her feet, she kissed him again. He continued kissing her, walking them toward the back of the couch where she sat long enough to put her legs around his waist. Then, he carried her to the bedroom, waved Boo back to the living room, and turned around to close the door with her back.

"Sam," she said, throwing her head back as he kissed her neck. She could barely think, let alone form a sentence. "Sam, we have people coming over."

"Plenty of time, McNally," he said, turning around and resting her on the bed. "Time to celebrate."

* * *

Andy stepped into her dress as Sam buttoned his shirt. She looked at her watch that rested on top of her dresser and tried to stifle a sigh. "Okay," Sam said, scratching the back of his head. "Maybe not plenty of time."

She smiled and kissed him before going to her closet for her shoes. "I'm just throwing things into the oven," she warned him. "Keep an eye on them and I'll be on door duty. Traci already texted me to tell me she's on her way."

"I thought it was all cooked," he said, following her into the kitchen.

"It is," she said. "But it's also cold."

"Right," he nodded before turning back to their room to put on his shoes. "How are you going to tell people?" He called out to her.

"I don't know," she yelled back and he re-entered the room and walked to the kitchen. "Let the ring do the talking?"

"Could work," he shrugged, helping her unwrap things. Boo sat behind them, hoping for some food to fall on the floor. Andy let him take a meatball and he licked her hand when he was finished and went back to his bed in their room.

"When did you plan all of this?" She asked suddenly and he shrugged.

"Pop gave me the ring when we went to Sarah's anniversary party," he told her, surprising her. "It was my grandmother's, but he gave her a new one a few years back as an anniversary present. He wanted me to have it, and he knew it would eventually be yours, so he gave it to me right there."

"You've had it all this time?" She asked, eyes wide. He nodded. "Why'd you wait so long?"

"I don't know," he laughed. "I was nervous, I guess. Anyway, it had been sitting there, in my sock drawer, for a while and I just decided to. I told your dad the other day when I went to pick up Boo. I casually let Oliver know yesterday and he talked me into doing it today before the party. He said we could use it as an excuse for an engagement party without having to plan and have one later on."

"He's smart," she said and he nodded. "How did my dad take it?"

"Well," he laughed as they put the last things into the oven. He leaned against the sink and she across from him. "I didn't ask his permission, because I didn't think he'd yes and I would have asked you anyway. So, I told him as a heads up. And he knew that, so he kind of just grunted at me. But he called me the next day to say he was happy for us and I had his blessing."

That made her happy. She wanted Tommy to support her relationship with Sam. He'd been doing a lot better, so she wasn't surprised that he eventually gave him his blessing. She hadn't talked to her mother since they worked the case together before her and Sam's vacation. Telling Claire would be a whole other story. She was not expecting a blessing from her. She knew it didn't matter, though.

They turned at the sound of a knock on the door and she plastered on her Host Smile and kissed Sam on the cheek. When she opened the door, Traci was straightening Dex's tie, but she turned to Andy with a smile. "Hey! Holy crap!" She said, reaching for Andy's hand to inspect the ring. "McNally. What the hell? When did this happen?"

"Come inside," Andy laughed, taking her hand back. Traci and Dex followed her inside and Traci crossed her arms, waiting for an answer. "A couple of hours ago."

"That's huge," Traci smiled, hugging her hard. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

Dex hugged her in congratulations as Traci walked over to Sam and playfully punched him in the chest.

"What the hell, Nash?" He laughed, backing away from her.

"I'm your partner," she said and he nodded. "She's my best friend. How could you not tell me?"

"I thought you'd want to hear it from her," he shrugged as someone else knocked on the door.

Andy smiled at Traci and Sam before turning back to answer the door. It was Oliver and Zoe. "McNally!" He said, leaning into kiss her on the cheek while simultaneously reaching for her hand. "He did it. Very nice," he said with a huge smile. He moved around her and walked up to Sam to give him a hug. "Congrats, Sammy."

"Thanks, Brother," Sam said.

"Congratulations," Zoe said, hugging Andy before moving on to Oliver and Sam. Andy let out a smile and walked over to where Traci and Dex were pouring their drinks.

"I can't believe he asked you," Traci said, shaking her head. She was smiling, too. "I can't believe he didn't tell me."

"He only told Oliver," Andy shrugged. "It's _Sam_. He's not a sharer."

"Fair enough," Traci laughed, handing Andy a glass of wine before someone knocked on the door.

Dov and Cassidy walked in and Andy greeted them, showing them to the drinks. Neither noticed the rock on her finger until Oliver put his arm around Dov's shoulder and asked what he thought about it. Andy was greeted with more hugs and congratulations. The same thing happened when Chris and Denise came and Noelle and Frank.

Andy was standing with her friends and their significant others while Sam was with his friends and Zoe. It was different than when they were divided at the Penny, though, or at work. They kept moving from group to group for side conversations and the boys weren't intimidated by Sam and Oliver or Frank and Noelle. No one was trying too hard. They were all acting as friends. Andy smiled when she heard someone at the door. It could only mean Nick and Gail had arrived.

"I wasn't sure if you'd show up," she said sarcastically when she opened the door, but stopped short when she saw Luke and his fiancé. "Sorry! I thought you were Nick and Gail."

"Don't worry about it, Andy," Luke laughed and she moved aside for them to enter. "Andy, this is Nikki. Nikki, this is Andy."

Andy smiled and shook her hand. She forgot that Sam had invited them. She didn't mind, she just wasn't sure how much Nikki knew of her past with Luke. And if she did know, if she cared whether or not they were still friends.

"It's really nice to meet you," she said. "I've heard a lot about you. Congratulations on the engagement."

"Thank you," Nikki smiled. It looked real. "It's nice to meet you. How long have you been engaged?"

Andy held her left hand in her right against her chest and smiled. "Couple of hours," she laughed and Luke's eyes grew for a second.

"Wow," he said, hugging her. "Congratulations, McNally."

"Thank you," she nodded, smiling again. "Any way, come on. Sam's over there."

Sam was now talking to Oliver, Zoe, Dov and Cassidy. Luke squeezed her shoulder before leading Nikki farther into the room. That wasn't so bad. Nikki had always looked very nice and always smiling, so it was good to know that she lived up to her image. It was good to know that she didn't seem to mind she and Luke were friends.

"McNally, McNally, McNally," she turned at the sound of Nick's voice at the still opened door. "Lovely piece of jewelry you've got there. Congratulations"

She laughed and waved him and Gail inside. Nick hugged her tight and Gail followed along. "You've got some eye, Collins," Andy said and he shrugged.

"Don't listen to him," Gail said, holding his hand. "I pointed it out while you were turned around."

"Ah, figures," Andy laughed.

They walked over to a group of their friends and Andy offered to get them drinks. "Hey," Sam said, coming up behind her as she poured glasses.

"Hey," she smiled, kissing him quickly. "Having fun?"

"Yeah," he nodded, talking directly to her lips. She smiled and nudged him with her hip. "You?"

"Of course," she said, resting her left hand on his chest and looking at her ring. "Who knew our friends would be so excited about us getting married?"

"I could have guessed," he shrugged.

She nodded, picked up the two glasses for Nick and Gail, and said, "I should bring these to them." He nodded and kissed her before walking to Traci, Oliver and Noelle. She smiled at his retreating back and turned to Nick and Gail.

"Thanks," they said when Andy handed them their drinks. Dex joined them and Andy smiled at him.

"I'm really glad you could make it Dex," Andy told him and he smiled.

"Well, it was important to Traci, so I knew I should come," he shrugged. "I'm happy I did."

"What's going on over there?" Gail asked, nodding toward Sam's group. Andy looked quickly at them but shrugged. "They seem pretty intense right now."

"They're talking about Jerry," Dex told them and Andy's eyes widened as she looked at them.

"He never talks about Jerry," she said and Dex shrugged.

"Neither does Trace," he told her and they both watched as Sam, Noelle and Oliver started to laugh about something while Traci listened on with a smile. "It's probably got to do with all of the excitement of tonight."

"That makes sense," Andy nodded, turning away. She heard a whimper from Boo in her room. "Oh, crap. I don't think Sam took Boo out. I'm going to go do that."

She walked through the living room toward her room, stopping to talk and smile along the way. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. And she was so happy that Sam was getting to talk about Jerry with the people who knew him the best- and he was happy and laughing while doing it. She stepped into her room and saw Boo staring out her window.

"Hey, come on," she said to him, waving him toward the living room. He started running until he saw how many people were crowded around and he stopped short, almost tripping Andy. "It's okay," she told him and they walked slowly toward the door. A few people stopped them to pet Boo, but quickly went back to their conversations. When she got outside, she wished she had grabbed her jacket, but kept walking to the back of the building where she let Boo off his leash to run around.

"Hey, Theresa," she heard Nick call from behind her after a few minutes of watching Boo make laps. Andy turned and smiled when she saw him carrying her jacket.

"Hey," she laughed as he joined her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Thought you could use some company," he shrugged and she smiled. He put his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head against him. "Congratulations Buddy."

"You already said that," she said through a smile. "But thank you."

"A lot has changed, huh?"

"You could say that again."

"What were we even doing a year ago?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, putting her arm across his back. "Lying around watching TV or hanging out with Jenna at the bar."

"Well, then I'm glad we ended up here."

"Me, too," Andy smiled and Boo ran over and jumped onto Nick for attention. "You ready, Boo?"

Nick took the leash and clipped it to his collar and they all started toward the building. As they walked back into the condo, they both smiled at all of their friends that were having a good time. They were both so happy to have them and have everything they had missed so much while they were undercover. Nine months back from the job and Andy still smiled every time she remembered how lucky she was to get out of the operation unharmed and how she was able to come back to all of the people she loved.

* * *

"Okay, McNally, I'll see you tomorrow," Oliver said from the doorway. He gave her a hug and pulled back to shake Sam's hand. "Have a good night, Sammy."

"Later, Brother," Sam said as Oliver and Zoe headed toward the parking lot. He closed the door and reached for Andy as they headed toward their room.

"Tonight was fun," she said and he nodded as he started to unbutton his shirt. "And we're getting _married."_

"I know, McNally," he laughed and Andy smiled up at him and pushed his shirt off of his shoulders. "I was the one that asked you."

"Oh, right," she smiled and he kissed her softly. "Have you told your family yet?" Andy asked as they pulled away.

"I'll call them tomorrow," he said, pulling her back in to kiss him again.

"Sam," she laughed pushing gently against his chest. "They're going to be happy. Aren't you excited to tell them?"

"McNally," he laughed, holding her face between his hands before kissing her again. "I don't want to talk about my family right now."

"Okay," she said, letting him kiss her again. She ran a hand down his face and then down his neck to his chest and smiled into the kiss before pulling back slightly. "I like you."

"Well, that's good," he whispered against her forehead. "Because you just agreed to spend the rest of your life with me."

"Lucky me," she said and Sam laughed. She felt it through her entire body and hugged him tighter. When she felt his hand run down her hair and he pulled back slightly, she smiled up at him and he kissed the tip of her nose.

Sam pulled the ends of Andy's hair gently and kissed her again, harder than before. No more talking, no more playing. They wrestled the rest of their clothes off until they fumbled into bed. He hovered above her long enough for her to see him smile, showing off his dimples, before he leaned in to kiss her again. They both moaned and Andy tried to pull him closer.

* * *

The next morning, Andy watched Sam move around their room as he got ready for work. She wasn't sure if he even knew whether or not she was awake, but she loved watching him do his thing. He turned away from his dresser, buttoning up his shirt, and caught her smiling at him. "Morning, McNally," he said, smiling back. He walked back to the bed and sat next to her, leaning over her to kiss her slowly.

"What are you going to call me when we get married?" She asked, framing his face.

"You planning on taking my name?"

"Thinking about it," she shrugged. "Is that okay with you?"

He didn't answer her, just kissed her again, pulling her body into his. "I'll take that as a yes," she said when he pulled back.

"It's up to you, Andy," he said and she smiled.

"_Andy_," she laughed and he nodded. "You only call me Andy when you're being very serious."

"Andrea."

"No," she said shaking her head. "Absolutely not."

"McNally," he decided and she shrugged.

"I don't care what you call me, Sam. You know that."

"I do," he said before kissing her. He stood up, cupping her cheek. "I'm going to be late. See you in a few hours."

"Okay," she nodded. He leaned down and kissed her quickly before turning to leave. When she heard the door close, she lay further down in bed and pulled the comforter over her head, smiling and squealing like a little kid.

"What are you doing?"

Andy flung the covers back down, surprised to find Sam leaning against the door frame. "What am I doing? What are _you_doing?" She asked and he laughed as he pushed himself toward his dresser.

"Forgot my watch," he told her and she laughed. He put it on as they watched each other from across the room. "I'll see you at work?"

"I will see you at work."

"I love you."

"I know," she smiled. "I love you, too."

**AN: I didn't want to put this at the beginning because I wanted you all to read it right away. Also, I have a feeling it might be a long one.**

**You guys are amazing and I'm so happy you've read this story and told me what you think. Don't stop. Read it again and keep telling me how you feel about it. Tell friends to read it. I can tell from the reviews that I've gotten that this story helped get you through the treacherous hiatus. Writing it has definitely helped me.**

**I didn't want to reply to the reviews on the last chapter. I knew that if I did I would have spoiled this chapter. I really didn't want to do that to anyone. I promise to try and reply to the reviews from this chapter. Nothing left to spoil, unfortunately.**

** I hope I didn't let you down with this last chapter. I personally think it turned out pretty good, so I hope you feel the same. **

**Thank you much for reading and reviewing. You've been the best, most dedicated readers and I appreciate it so much. **


	32. Quick Question!

Would you guys be interested in me writing this story in Sam's point of view?

I've been thinking about it and I think it could be interesting. Thinking about calling it _Welcoming Back McNally._

Let me know what you think!


End file.
